Cautivados
by Asumi-chan
Summary: Al final de aquella extraña aventura había llegado a comprender una cruda verdad. La vida era impredecible a la vez de irónica. Hacía poco tiempo juró vengarse de los Asesinos, y ahora iba a comenzar un viaje con uno de ellos. María Thorpe/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
1. Presentaciones

**Hola nuevamente mis muy queridos lectores. Como prometí he vuelto con la continuación de 'Cautiva'. Ya sabéis que siempre intento ser lo más realista que puedo en mis relatos, investigando y demás. Por ejemplo he averiguado que los apretones de manos datan de la época prerromana, y que en la Edad Media los caballeros se daban la mano con la contraria a donde estaba su espada en señal de que no iban a atacarles. ¿Curioso, cierto?****  
**

**Disclaimer: **Ni los personajes ni la ambientación me pertenecen, de todo ello es dueño Ubisoft. Creador de la maravillosa saga de Assassin's Creed.

**Presentaciones **

_**Octubre de 1191 d.C.**_

Las tranquilas aguas del mar Mediterráneo azotaban con una perniciosa letanía los botes que permanecían atados en el puerto de Limassol. El sol se estaba escondiendo ya en el horizonte, coloreando de un hermoso tono anaranjado la superficie que tocaba. Las olas variaban los colores, a veces más claros o intensos según la fuerza con la que vinieran. Era una visión casi quimérica, un paisaje digno de plasmar en algún lienzo. Pero ni pinturas ni óleos podrían llegar a transmitir aquella paz y melancolía que infundía esa visión en el pecho de la joven que, con la mirada perdida en la lejanía, se encontraba sentada en las tablas del muelle mientras sus pies colgaban meciéndose por encima del agua.

María estaba observando el horizonte con una lacónica sonrisa encauzando su rostro. Tantos sentimientos y situaciones vividas en un solo día eran demasiados, incluso para ella. Después de todo lo que había vivido, la experiencia que había obtenido en el transcurso de su viaje, la obligada convivencia que había sido imposible evitar, los rostros conocidos, las palabras dichas… Al final de todo aquello delante de suya se encauzaba una cruda realidad. La vida era impredecible a la vez de irónica. Para lo que había venido a Tierra Santa, en lo que había puesto su vida e ilusiones, no era más que una falsa, una burda broma que le gastaba el destino por creer ciegamente en los designios de una persona en la que no debió confiar inicialmente.

«No, la culpa no es de Robert», se dijo a sí misma alzando la cabeza, observando el despejado cielo. «Es mía por caer tan fácilmente bajo las palabras de honor y gloria.»

Era lo único que había querido obtener de ahí. Ni riquezas, ni tierras, ni renombre. Únicamente el reconocimiento de que al ser mujer podía luchar igual o mejor que muchos soldados, que su vida no era ni más ni menos importante que la de los demás únicamente por poder tener hijos, que su obligación no era estar recluida entre cuatro paredes criando a los vástagos de un esposo autoritario. Aquello era lo que había querido conseguir durante su estancia en Tierra Santa, pero había fallado estrepitosamente en su cometido.

«¿Qué honor y que gloria hay en masacrar un pueblo entero? ¿Qué sentido hay en matar niños, mujeres y ancianos?», pensó apretando los labios.

Era una asesina, puede que no lo fuera como Altaïr que se guiaba por esa especie de moralidad que se había impuesto a sí mismo. Él escogía sus propios objetivos, los que debían morir, cuya existencia sólo provocaba la desgracia de otros, la subyugación del pueblo. No quería decírselo, pero le admiraba y envidiaba. Porque había conseguido algo que ella deseaba sin haber luchado por ello, simplemente por seguir sus fehacientes convicciones. El honor de todo guerrero, el ofrecer la muerte a aquel que ha dedicado la vida a la lucha sin descanso. La gloria de cumplir su cometido con éxito sin dejar que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en su camino.

—Nunca hay que dudar de la perseverancia de un Asesino —musitó en voz baja.

Hizo una ligera mueca mirando de reojo el barco en el cual Altaïr había subido hacía más de quince minutos. ¿Por qué estaba tardando tanto? Únicamente debía de pagarle lo que le debía a Hevel, no creía que el Asesino se hubiera parado a tener una amena charla con alguien a quien no conocía, no parecía ser de ese tipo de personas. Suspiró bajando la cabeza, observando con curiosidad sus pies. Ella debía de quedarse ahí abajo para esperarle como cualquier fiel y devota esposa cristiana haría. Entrecerró los ojos recordando las palabras que este le había dirigido antes de subir al buque.

«_Eres tú quien se ha inventado lo de que eres mi mujer. Espera aquí, no tardaré_»

Primero que nada, no era ella quien lo había inventado, eso lo había hecho Markus. Y segundo, ¿por qué le estaba haciendo caso? Bien podría ignorarlo, subir al barco para decirle que no era quien para darle órdenes, que era libre de hacer lo que le diera la gana. Como si pretendía ir hasta Acre nadando. Altaïr no tenía derecho de impedírselo, no era quien para ello. Conocidos, sí, aunque muy en el fondo estaba empezando a sospechar que su relación iba algo más allá de simples conocidos.

«Compañeros», puntualizó en su mente. «A partir de ahora somos compañeros de viaje, únicamente eso.»

Pensar en eso producía un pequeño escozor en su pecho que no le gustaba nada, una terrible quemazón que le impedía respirar con normalidad. Tal vez si se hubieran conocido en otras circunstancias podrían haber sido algo diferente, amigos o camaradas. Algo más cercano. Pero ambos sabían que sus caminos se separarían cuando llegasen a Acre; él alertaría a su Orden en Masyaf y ella iría a Damasco. Allí con algo de suerte encontraría a algún grupo nómada que se dirigiera a comerciar con telas por la India.

«¿Pero qué diablos está haciendo?», pensó airada mientras se ponía de pie.

Era una simple transacción. Un par de monedas y todos acabarían contentos en ese lugar. ¿Tan difícil era regatear con aquel comerciante? Bufó sonoramente moviéndose intranquila de un lado para otro. La incipiente paz que el atardecer le había provocado se evaporó cuando el sol se hundió en las aguas dejando paso a las primeras estrellas del lugar. Jamás había sido una persona paciente, mucho menos tranquila. Era obediente, eso sí, como cualquier soldado sabía aceptar las órdenes de un superior. Pero ni aunque el mundo se acabase consideraría a Altaïr uno de ellos, ¿por qué no se iba de ahí sin más?

«Porque le debes tu vida», le recordó una burlesca voz en su mente. «Y sabes que no te sentirás tranquila hasta que le ayudes.»

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, recapitulando los últimos hechos ocurrido apenas hacía un par de horas. Sí, Altaïr le había salvado la vida en aquel lugar. Incluso la había ayudado a escapar de aquel peligroso pozo mientras escalaban para salvar ambos la vida. En medio de aquel caos él la había rescatado. Además, durante todo su penoso viaje, al ir juntos, siempre había buscado su bienestar. De alguna extraña forma pero así era.

Lanzó un largo suspiro. Ahora que Bouchart había muerto la Orden debía reorganizarse nuevamente, lejos de Tierra Santa. Altaïr había ganado, los Asesinos lo habían conseguido e internamente se alegraba por ello. Al menos mientras él liderase su hermandad sabía que nunca acabarían con la vida de alguien que no se lo mereciera. No era mercenarios que mataban a sueldo, la cosa distaba bastante de aquello.

«Pero un líder idiota», sonrió ligeramente sin pretenderlo.

Pensar que hacía un par de semanas lo habría degollado sin remordimientos le provocaba cierta diversión que no sabía identificar de donde venía. Todo había cambiado demasiado en poco tiempo. Sus afiliaciones, su mundo, su Orden… En lo que creyó alguna vez se había evaporado, escapado de sus manos como los granos de arena de una paradisíaca playa. En verdad ya nada era lo mismo.

«No, he sido yo la que ha cambiado», razonó quedándose quieta en las tablas. «El mundo sigue siendo el mismo lugar caótico de siempre. Lo único que ha variado es que ahora sé que es lo correcto.»

Escuchó el sonido de pasos golpeando la madera, cosa que hizo que se girase para ver aparecer la figura de Altaïr. Estaba tranquilo y bastante cómodo, la transacción no debía de haber sido demasiado complicada si se veía así. Dio un par de pasos dudosos mientras se fijaba que Hevel no parecía haberlo acompañado hasta la cubierta.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó mirándole—. ¿Cuánto ha sido, esposo? —acentuó con malicia la última palabra.

Él la miró alzando la vista. La primera vez que María le había dicho que actualmente era considerada su esposa no había sabido cómo actuar. Tuvo que aguantar pacientemente el ataque de risa que ella había tenido al vislumbrar su cara de desconcierto. Estuvo como un par de minutos sin poder contenerse bajo su atenta mirada. Verla reír de aquella forma le resultó tan extraño; la única vez que la había oído fue en aquel barco pirata hacía unos pocos días que ahora se le tornaban lejanos y difusos. Le gustaba su risa. Era alegre, sincera, sin que nada le impidiera mostrar aquella infantil felicidad que le provocaba tal broma. Después de aquel pequeño paréntesis explicó esa inusual situación que estaba viviendo.

Su plan no era para nada descabellado: hacerse pasar por una mujer que necesitaba ayuda para regresar con su marido era ingenioso. Pero aún así no le había gustado que mintiera sobre la relación que había entre ambos. Aunque en el fondo ansiaba que algún día esta se diera, las mentiras jamás llegaban a ningún sitio, por más inocentes y necesarias que fueran. Le hubiera gustado reprenderla por mentir, pero no pudo. Aquella escueta mentira había conseguido algo que él no podría haber iniciado por sí mismo, un acercamiento. La pequeña broma había provocado que ella riera, que le hablase con confianza. Se negaba a dejar de sentir esa satisfacción que le provocaba estar a su lado por algo tan nimio.

—Dos monedas —respondió—. Me ha rebajado el precio porque lamenta profundamente que hubieras tenido que viajar en tan malas condiciones. Pero que Dios es quien controla los mares, no él —dijo encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente.

—Dios me odia, lo he ido confirmando poco a poco —aseguró mientras se giraba—. ¿Únicamente para eso has tardado tanto? ¿Seguro que no habéis hablado de nada más? —Alzó una ceja intentando inspeccionar, sin conseguirlo, el rostro del Asesino.

Aquello hizo que Altaïr girase la cabeza hacia el mar. No, aquello no era de lo único de lo que habían estado hablando ciertamente. Pero tener que contarle toda la conversación le provocaba cierto desasosiego, sobre todo porque no sabía cómo iba a tomarse María que hablase a sus espaldas. Por el temperamento que había demostrado durante todo el viaje, no demasiado bien.

«_Su esposa es una mujer muy inusual_ —le había dicho Hevel a los pocos minutos de entrar en su camarote, mientras tomaba un poco de té—. _Una persona con mucho carácter, sobre todo en sus ojos. Parecía una fiera herida a punto de saltar._»

Era cierto que María tenía unos ojos fascinantes. Fue lo primero que le llamó la atención de ella, la ferocidad con la que le miraba; esos orbes azulados que mostraban siempre lo que sentían, que en ningún momento ocultaban lo que pensaba realmente. Tal ver por eso había despertado esos extraños sentimientos en él.

«_María es alguien peculiar_ —respondió rápidamente—. _Siempre ha sido así._»

«_Curioso uso de palabras_ —comentó relamiéndose los labios—. _Ella aseguró lo mismo de usted. Que era alguien peculiar._ —Después de aquello una pequeña risa salió de sus labios—. _Para ser recién casados se conocen bien._»

Eso le resultó bastante extraño. Esa afirmación más bien errónea le sorprendió, pero rápidamente fue olvidada cuando Hevel empezó a hablar sobre mujeres en general, puntualizando la rareza que era encontrar a una de estas con un aura tan fuerte como la de María. Si bien aquel hombre podía haberse pasado horas comentando sobre aquel tema, el hecho de indicar la cuestión del pago hizo que acabase su pequeño monólogo.

Miró de reojo a su acompañante, que seguía insistiendo con la mirada para que le contase lo que había sucedido en el barco. Se negaba a mentirle, pero omitir parte de la verdad no podía considerarse en sí una mentira.

—No solo eso. También me comentó que eras una mujer de carácter —repuso lánguidamente—. ¿Le diste una patada en la cara para confirmarlo? —expuso distraído mientras una escueta sonrisa de diversión afloraba en sus labios.

—¡No! —exclamó mientras su rostro se volvía parcialmente rojo por la vergüenza—. No hice nada para que diga eso, me comporté bien. Contesté a sus preguntas como haría una buena esposa. —Arrugó la frente—. No me comporté de ninguna forma extraña para que diga eso… —terminó musitando mientras ladeaba la cabeza—. Y… —comenzó a decir dubitativamente— siento haberte dado una patada entonces. Pero te la merecías.

—¿Qué me la merecía? —Abrió mucho los ojos para mirarla directamente—. Te desaté para que subieras la escalera bien, y me golpeaste nada más empezar a hacerlo. ¿Qué hice para merecer esa patada?

—¡Todo! ¡En ese momento habías hecho de todo! —bramó mirándole—. Para mí no eras nada más que un Asesino que se creía superior a mí, cuyo deseo más profundo era acabar en lo único que había podido confiar durante este último año. Querías destruir algo preciado para mí, además me habías casi esclavizado —puntuó—. Por eso te di esa patada y bien merecida que te la tenías.

«Pero aún así te salvó la vida», la burlesca voz volvió a asomarse en su cabeza como el molesto zumbido de un mosquito.

Aquella declaración le había dejado momentáneamente sin palabras. Jamás pensó en cómo debía de estar sintiéndose ella, únicamente intentaba mantenerla a salvo. Haberla dejado en Acre habría significado su muerte tarde o temprano a manos de los novicios al inmiscuirse en algún turbio asunto. Por eso había preferido mantenerla en lugares seguros, o al menos aparentemente seguros, para que nada le ocurriera y aunque su cercanía le producía siempre cierta satisfacción en ningún minuto se paró a pensar en cómo de humillada o enfadada debía de sentirse. Caviló unos momentos en sus palabras, buscando la forma más sencilla de explicarse.

—No te había esclavizado —empezó—, únicamente… —la prominente voz de María no le dejó continuar.

—¡Claro que me habías esclavizado! ¡Estaba presa! —gesticuló uniendo sus manos como si una soga invisible las uniera—. Me habías tratado como si fuera un perro faldero, llevándome atada de un lado para otro, ¡cómo si fuera un maldito engendro de exhibición! —Su respiración era fuerte—. ¡Qué sí! ¡Tú tenías razón y yo no! ¡Tú estabas en lo correcto y yo no! ¡Tú sabías lo que debías hacer y yo no! ¡Pero eso no te daba derecho a hacer eso! ¡No te lo daba!

Se sentía mareada, dolida a la vez que rabiosa. Miraba nuevamente a Altaïr como si fuera un enemigo, no un compañero. ¿De verdad estaba tan enfadada por aquel tema? ¿Estaba furiosa con él o únicamente estaba dándole salida a todos aquellos sentimientos que llevaba días acumulando? Era cierto que se había ganado esa patada, no lo había planeado inicialmente en la cara, pero no quitaba que no se la mereciera. Apretó los puños, estaba desahogándose con la persona equivocada, puede que una vez él fuera el causante de todos sus males. Pero los últimos acontecimientos de su vida se los había estado buscando ella sola.

—María… —la voz de Altaïr sonaba lenta, casi desconcertada.

—Mira, siento haberte gritado —intentó decir respirando hondamente—. Pero te merecías esa patada, sé muy bien que quizás en cierta forma me merecía ese trato, para abrir los ojos. —Tomó una gran bocanada de aire—. Sin embargo…

No pudo seguir porque sorpresivamente el Asesino había colocado su mano en el hombro y tenía puesto sus ojos dorados fijamente en los de ella, escudriñándolos a conciencia. Aquel impropio acercamiento le hizo dar un paso atrás, asustada por la reacción que había tenido.

—María estás…

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —Le señaló—. Que por unos momentos hayamos fingido ser marido y mujer no te da derecho a tomarte tantas confianzas, Altaïr.

—Pero estás llorando —indicó consternado.

—¿Llorando? No seas idiota, yo no lloro. —Se llevó la mano derecha a su mejilla para comprobar que estaba completamente equivocada. Ahí, al igual que el rocío por las mañanas se encontraban cayendo pequeñas gotas —. ¿Qué?

Puso ambas manos al rostro comprobando efectivamente que se había puesto a llorar. ¿En qué momento? ¿Cuándo? Miró a Altaïr el cual parecía tan sorprendido como ella y sin saber porque se tapó la cara intentando limpiarse las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —gritaba furiosa al ver que estas no paraban—. ¡Yo no soy así! ¡No lloro por gilipolleces! ¡Mierda! ¡Parad de una vez, joder!

¿Por qué justo en ese momento? ¡¿Por qué tenía que llorar justamente enfrente de la persona que menos deseaba ser débil?! ¡Era injusto! ¡Muy injusto! Además ni siquiera sabía porque estaba llorando. No lo había hecho cuando Robert murió, ni cuando sus hermanos la dieron de lado, ¡ni siquiera había llorado cuando Altaïr le clavó la espada en el hombro y eso que dolió como mil demonios pinchándole repetidas veces!

—Tranquilízate —habló intentando, en vano, mantener el aire conciliador que hasta hace poco los había rodeado.

—¡No me digas que me tranquilice! ¡No entiendes nada! ¡No sabes nada! —dijo bien alto retirándose las manos del rostro para poder mirarle—. ¡No me conoces! ¡Nadie me conoce! ¡¿Vale?! ¡Estoy sola en este mundo! ¡¿Entiendes?! ¡No me digas que me tranquilice!

Y de pronto, una cruda verdad cayó encima de sus hombros como si por fin sus lágrimas hubieran encontrado una razón de ser. No lloraba por aquella estúpida pelea sobre la patada; lo hacía porque al gritar esa serie de improperios hacia él había comprendido que la culpa de todo lo sucedido hasta el momento era suya. Únicamente suya. Pero a nadie parecía importarle mínimamente. La idea de la soledad era algo que siempre había tenido presente, pero ahora se la tornaba verdaderamente real.

Ya no había familia a la que acudir, hermanos con los que estar, Orden en la que refugiarse. Ni siquiera tenía allegados en aquella tierra de nadie. Estaba completamente sola. Con sus penas, con sus culpas, con sus remordimientos, con todo. Intentó abrir la boca fijándose en Altaïr que le había parecido prudente permanecer alejado de ella al menos un par de pasos. Que aquel estúpido reproche que se le había ocurrido decir únicamente para molestarla hubiera desatado en esa muestra de rabia por parte de María era algo que no habría podido predecir jamás. Se decía popularmente que las mujeres eran impredecibles, pero ella simplemente era ilegible, no podía calcular nunca sus movimientos. Ni siquiera era capaz de evocar que era lo que estaba pensando.

—Sí te conozco —respondió lentamente alzando las manos. Lo que buscaba María era entendimiento.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Saber un par de datos de mi pasado no te convierte en un experto! —espetó con furia llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—No hablo de eso —siguió intentando mantener el tono tranquilo—. Sé que eres alguien luchadora, siempre lo has sido y lo he visto con mis propios ojos. —Esto hizo que ella le mirase con desconfianza—. Te cuesta mucho confiar en las personas, seguramente porque toda la vida la gente te ha decepcionado.

Aquello hizo que ella se mordiese ligeramente el labio, como si quisiera decir algo pero, al parecer, prefería esperar a que Altaïr terminase de hablar para hacerlo.

—Tienes un carácter muy fuerte, lo pude ver el primer día que nos enfrentamos. Eres un soldado, María. Pero hasta los más duros tienen miedo, y el miedo no es malo. —Lanzó un largo suspiro—. Lo auténticamente malo es dejar que ese miedo nos domine.

—Yo no tengo miedo… —musitó sin mucha convicción.

—Temes a no ser entendida. A que nadie te reconozca —puntuó—, temes a que nadie se percate si desapareces. Por eso lloras.

Se sorbió la nariz limpiándose quedamente las lágrimas. Estas parecían haber aminorado su salida, dejando sus ojos parcialmente rojos. No sabía si estaba comprendiendo bien las palabras que él intentaba decirle. La soledad era algo con lo que siempre había convivido, era algo que debería haber asimilado ya, ¿por qué entonces su llanto?

—¿Vas a soltarme una de esas frases ininteligibles que tanto te gusta decir cuando no es necesario? —murmuró con algo de sorna intentando volver a la normalidad.

—No, si prometes que te vas a tranquilizar —afirmó comprobando que al parecer su llanto ya no continuaba.

Le miró alzando la cabeza para fijarse en él. Siempre tan extraño, comportándose de forma tan diferente a cuando un hombre trataba de conolar a una mujer. Pero ella no quería eso, no quería que nadie la estrechase entre sus brazos asegurándole vanamente que todo iba a solucionarse aunque fuera mentira. Lo que Altaïr había dicho tenía algo de lógica, quizás por eso sus lágrimas habían parado, porque no era el tipo convencional de consuelo, pero le había demostrado que al menos él sí la reconocía.

—Está bien —su voz sonaba congoja, casi ahogada—. Si mencionas este asunto a alguien alguna vez te cortaré la lengua —amenazó.

Llorar ya era bochornoso de por sí. Hacerlo delante de alguien del que únicamente sabía dos hechos fehacientes en su vida era aún peor. Al menos creía que podía confiar en su discreción. Si no había vuelto a mencionar lo de las ropas de cortesana, bien podía callarse la boca con el tema de ese absurdo llanto que le había asaltado.

—No pensaba decirle nada a nadie —aseguró, acercándose hacia ella con paso seguro—. Deberíamos ir a descansar a algún sitio.

Ella le miró de reojo. Quizás en él sí podía confiar, aunque fuera durante un tiempo. Meneó la cabeza ligeramente. Pero si quería hacerlo debería conocerle mejor, al menos un poco más. No únicamente su nombre, ni siquiera sabía su apellido. Dio un par de pasos adelantándolo por la derecha llevándose la mano al rostro para eliminar cualquier rastro de las lágrimas que había contenido durante tanto tiempo.

—¿Qué tal si empezamos de nuevo? —preguntó, aunque él no pareció entender la pregunta—. Ambos vamos a ir a Acre, pero yo no siquiera sé tu nombre completo. ¿No crees que al menos me he ganado el derecho de saberlo? —cuestionó—. Después de todo me has llevado de aquí para allá por toda la isla.

¿Empezar de nuevo? La miró completamente extrañado por aquella repentina petición. Si bien era cierto que lo que le atraía de ella era eso, su impulsividad, su sinceridad, su carácter… Toda ella no mentía. Tal vez por eso sonrió ligeramente mientras asentía dispuesto a darle su respuesta.

—Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, hijo de Umar —contestó como habría hecho a cualquiera de sus hermanos.

—Yo soy María, de Thorpe. —Extendió la mano derecha hacia Altaïr que la miró con cierta extrañeza, sin saber que hacer—. Se supone que tienes que sostenerla, es un saludo.

Aunque no entendía muy bien para qué servía aquello adelantó su mano siendo rápidamente asida por ella, dando un fuerte apretón mientras una tímida sonrisa se posaba en su rostro.

Puede que aquel fuera únicamente un acto de cortesía por parte de la extranjera, algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada en su tierra. Sin embargo para él era un corto paso más hasta ella. Había prometido cuando la vio luchando con Bouchart que no iba a permitir que nadie la alejara de su lado. Y pensaba cumplirlo.

_**Continuará...**_

**Aquí está el inicio de nuestra historia. María apenas conoce nada de Altaïr salvo lo que ha podido ir conociendo a través del viaje y que es el Maestro de su Orden. ****Sin embargo Altaïr sí se ha ido fijando en los pequeños detalles de María, no la conoce en profundidad, eso es imposible, pero al menos lo suficiente para describir su personalidad de forma acertada. Sobre el porque ha terminado llorando María en el capítulo... por sino ha quedado claro es por todo. En Cautiva no quería llorar para no mostrar debilidad, pero al final de alguna u otra forma habría estallado igual o peor, en este caso por culpa de la pequeña broma de Altaïr. Él únicamente ha sido el perjudicado, aunque al menos ha sabido calmarla, no es muy dado a tratar con personas así, perdonadle sino es cariñoso, eso no va con él. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. **_**  
**_


	2. Pesadillas

**¡Hola a todos! Sé que he tardado más de la cuenta pero como os dije he empezado la universidad y a partir de ahora las actualizaciones no podrán ser tan periódicas. Os prometo que cada semana y media o como mucho dos semanas actualizaré. Sobre el capítulo simplemente decir que me ha sido tremendamente difícil de escribir debido a los continuos saltos en los protagonistas. Ir pasando de Altaïr a María con coherencia es bastante complicado aunque no lo parezca. Bueno, no me enrollo más y espero que os guste este capítulo.**

**Pesadillas**

_**Octubre de 1191 d.C.**_

La media luna iluminaba levemente las calmadas aguas del puerto, dejando su reflejo plasmado en su superficie que se mecía lentamente debido al movimiento de las pequeñas olas provocadas por el cambio de marea. En el cielo podía observarse una gran acumulación de estrellas que lo atravesaban de lado a lado, siendo algunas de estas notorias y brillantes, mientras que otras más lejanas apenas se dejaban ver. Era un hermoso espectáculo, una noche completamente normal en aquel lugar, pero esta vez tenía una índole especial.

Los Templarios habían abandonado la ciudad aquella misma tarde. La gran revuelta provocada por los chipriotas había sido suficiente para que el Temple abandonase Limassol alejándose de la costa en dirección desconocida. Por fin se respiraba la tan ansiada paz que les habían robado. Las celebraciones en las casas se habían dado hasta bien entrada la noche, aún ahora se podían oír carcajadas y voces inconexas dentro de ellas. Sin embargo aunque en los hogares se respirase un aire de alegría apenas se podía observar a gente en las calles.

Caminando a paso lento y calmado se podían ver dos figuras atravesando el barrio pobre de la ciudad. Ahí la fiesta no parecía ser tan escandalosa como en el resto de Limassol, pero aún así se podían escuchar las voces de sus habitantes muy débilmente si se prestaba atención. María permanecía a la derecha de Altaïr, siguiéndole un par de pasos por detrás ya que era él quien sabía dónde se encontraba el lugar al que se dirigían.

Después de hablar larga y tendidamente sobre en qué lugar iban a guarecerse esa noche habían decidido que al menos se resguardarían en el refugio de la Resistencia. La primera opción del Asesino había sido acampar al raso, a las afueras de Limassol, lejos de cualquier posible peligro que pudiera permanecer en aquel lugar. No era una mala idea, pero pudiendo escoger un lugar bajo techo María se había negado en rotundo a dormir a la intemperie. Aquello había acabado en una pequeña discusión sobre los pros y los contras de ir a un lugar u otro, acabando al final Altaïr sin ninguna razón aparente para evitar que fueran allí.

«Todos los barcos Templarios se han marchado hace horas», pensó María manteniendo el ritmo mientras caminaba. «Ningún soldado sería tan imbécil para quedarse en esta zona después de la revuelta, ¿por qué se niega a ir entonces al refugio?»

Soltó un débil bufido mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano derecha, evitando que saliera un sonoro bostezo. Estaba realmente cansada, aquel día había sido verdaderamente agotador, había llegado a creer que jamás acabaría, por eso se sintió tan calmada cuando vio el atardecer; era la prueba que necesitaba para saber que el mañana llegaría, que las cosas mejorarían. Nada podía ser peor que aquel viaje que había tenido que vivir, eso estaba segura. Miró de reojo a Altaïr que disimulaba de maravilla su cansancio, sabía que él debía de estar igual que ella, pero sin embargo ni en sus gestos ni en su rostro se notaba algún rastro de agotamiento. No sabía cómo se debían de entrenar los Asesinos para mantenerse tan frescos después de eso, pero debía de ser algo bastante duro.

Estaba tan sumergida en sus cavilaciones que no se dio cuenta que él se había detenido en seco y había adelantado su mano derecha para impedir que ella continuase andado. Extrañada por la repentina parada miró hacia delante, vislumbrando una silueta oscura aproximándose hasta su posición. Aunque la tenue luz de luna estuviera iluminando el lugar apenas podía ver nada a su alrededor. Ni siquiera distinguía bien la cara de Altaïr teniéndolo justamente al lado. Escuchó el metálico sonido de la hoja oculta del Asesino salir de su escondite mientras ella se llevaba la mano a la espalda, tocando con suavidad el mango de su daga.

Altaïr miraba fijamente a la silueta sin quitarle el ojo de encima. Por la corpulencia era un joven sin armadura, no mucho más alto que él. Tal vez únicamente fuera un ciudadano que volvía a su casa de una de las muchas fiestas que había por Limassol, aunque a esas horas de la noche era demasiado sospechoso como para no estar alerta en cualquier momento. El desconocido se detuvo a escasos dos metros de ambos. Ellos permanecieron quietos, esperando la reacción del sujeto que dio un par de pasos hacia delante dubitativamente.

—¿Altaïr? —se oyó preguntar al muchacho—. ¿Eres tú?

María se giró para contemplar al Asesino; si la persona le había reconocido tenía que ser un aliado, alguien de la Resistencia. Vio como el sarraceno movía su mano izquierda escondiendo nuevamente su hoja oculta. Él ladeó la cabeza hacia ella y asintió, confirmándole de esta forma que no se trataba de ningún peligro.

—Sí, Cyrus —respondió acercándose al joven.

Al aproximarse pudieron verlo mejor. Era el muchacho que los había estado buscando después de que Altaïr la salvase de los guardias que planeaban encerrarla. Apenas debía de tener la misma edad que Felix, quizás algo menor. Estaba completamente absorto en la presencia del Asesino ya que no pareció caer en la cuenta de que María lo acompañaba, que había permanecido un par de pasos detrás de él fijándose en el joven por encima del hombro del sarraceno.

—No esperaba que siguieras en Limassol —dijo en un tono que denotaba admiración y respeto por el Asesino—. Después de todo lo ocurrido pensé que te habrías ido tras los Templarios —sonrió ligeramente—. Sé que no es mucho, pero te agradezco profundamente lo que has hecho por mi pueblo. —Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza haciendo que Altaïr asintiera.

—Sólo cumplí con mi palabra —aseguró—. ¿Y los demás?

—Están velando el cuerpo de Alexander —respondió cambiando su voz a una triste y pesarosa—. Nada más empezar la revuelta fuimos al castillo, pero las catapultas empezaron a destruirlo todo y no pudimos entrar. —Lanzó un leve suspiro—. Encontramos su cadáver en el patio exterior. Casi se nos cae un muro encima mientras lo movíamos, pero conseguimos ponerlo en un lugar seguro —terminó diciendo mostrando una mueca que intentaba disimular la ira que desprendían sus ojos—. Aún no sabemos quién nos traicionó, pero cuando demos con él le daremos su merecido.

—No será necesario —contestó María llamando por primera vez la atención del muchacho. Dio un par de pasos hasta quedar a la misma altura que Altaïr y se cruzó de brazos—. Fue uno de los vuestros, quería que los Templarios le pagasen por la información —dijo soltando una risa carente de humor—, que poco sabía él que el Temple paga la traición con la muerte.

—Tú… —La mirada de Cyrus que había permanecido amistosa mientras hablaba con el Asesino ahora se había tornado oscura y furiosa—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó en un tono bastante peligroso.

María frunció el ceño comprendiendo que aquello era una acusación en su contra. Seguramente el joven creía que ella había tenido algo que ver por su afiliación con los templarios, pero únicamente había sido una oyente de los planes de otro. Si hubiera podido habría salvado a Alexander, sin embargo las circunstancias no se dieron y únicamente había podido honrarle matando a su verdugo. Observó que Altaïr también la miraba extrañado, como si fuera la primera vez que oía algo como eso.

—No me mires así, no tuve nada que ver con eso —se defendió—. Escuché como dos caballeros Templarios lo decían en el puerto. Que llevarían al líder de la Resistencia al castillo, que alguien cercano a él lo había traicionado. Por eso llegué allí antes que tú —respondió con tranquilidad para luego girarse hacia Cyrus con el ceño ligeramente fruncido—. Y lo que yo haga aquí no te importa, niño.

—¿Niño? —repitió, atónito por el uso de esa palabra para referirse a él— ¿Qué diablos dices, mujer? ¡Sólo eres una maldi…! —Se había adelantado hacia ella pero Altaïr se colocó en medio de ambos impidiéndole el paso.

—María está de nuestro lado ahora, Cyrus. Es nuestra aliada —contestó con seriedad.

Ignorando por completo los comentarios del muchacho se giró para mirar directamente al Asesino parpadeando varias veces, como si no llegara a comprender bien las palabras de él. ¿Aliada? ¿Acababa de decir que la consideraba una aliada? Eso sí que no se lo había esperado bajo ningún concepto. Sin poder evitarlo un divertido pensamiento pasó por su mente.

«Primero esclava, segundo consorte y ahora aliada», se dijo intentando reprimir una sonrisa.

—¿Aliada? —preguntó Cyrus con desconfianza—. Yo no me fiaría de ella. —Aquello hizo que María se olvidase de su inocente diversión y le dirigiese una mirada bastante airada.

—¡Pero tú quién te has creído para opinar sobre mí, niño! —bramó intentando acercarse al muchacho siendo interceptada por el largo brazo de Altaïr que la frenó.

—María —pronunció él con seriedad ganándose que ella empezase a murmurar cosas sin sentido en voz baja—. ¿Cuándo es el entierro?

—Mañana al amanecer, a las afueras de la ciudad —respondió rápidamente Cyrus.

—Allí estaré.

El joven asintió y continuó andando por la calle, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada cargada de rencor a María antes de perderse en la oscuridad. Ella se cruzó de brazos nuevamente bastante molesta su actitud. ¿Qué edad tenía que tener? ¿Quince? ¿Dieciséis? ¡Un niño nada más! Al igual que Felix. Niños que se creían lo suficiente hombres para manejar una espada pero no tenían ni idea de lo que era la guerra.

Altaïr se quedó mirándola. Entendía que se hubiera puesto a la defensiva cuando Cyrus decía que no se fiaba de ella, pero tenía que comprender que la reacción del chico había sido normal. Limassol había sido invadida por los Templarios, haciendo que el temor y la muerte recorriera esas calles durante demasiado tiempo como para olvidarlo todo de la noche a la mañana. Ella había llegado a Chipre como Templaria, puede que con el viaje hubiera cambiado de parecer, que hubiese abierto los ojos, pero aquello no cambiaba el hecho de que aquel rencor latente estuviera mínimamente justificado.

—Yo intenté salvarlo… ¿Quién se cree ese niño para reprocharme algo? —musitó más para sí misma que para su acompañante.

—¿Qué? —preguntó no sabiendo a qué se referían sus palabras.

—A Alexander, intenté salvarlo. Quería hacerlo —reiteró—, pero eran tres y yo no tenía mi espada. Podía haberlos neutralizado si fueran dos, sin embargo tres… —negó lentamente con la cabeza—. No puede hacerlo, pero al menos vengué su muerte. Hice justicia.

María tenía la vista dirigida al suelo, como si sus pues fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo. En aquel momento jamás se habría esperado que ella apareciera detrás de aquel templario diciéndole donde se encontraba el archivo, traicionando a los suyos para ayudarle en su búsqueda. Verla cambiar de opinión hizo que se sintiera ridículamente feliz durante unos instantes.

—Sí, lo hiciste. Hay hombres que merecen morir —respondió calmado—. Pero no todas las muertes tienen justificación.

—Que tú me digas algo así creo que me lo puedo tomar como un chiste, ¿verdad? —se movió ligeramente dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa ante su comentario—. No eres de los que predigan con el ejemplo.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —comentó extrañado.

—Has acabado con muchos templarios, además de tus objetivos —gesticuló—. No creo que ellos supieran a que fin servían verdaderamente. Creían hacer lo correcto, pero aún así los mataste —explicó—. Sus muertes no están justificadas, pero eran necesarias para tus planes —puntuó—. Por eso que tú digas eso suena casi como un chiste.

Altaïr se fijó en ella. Esta vez tenía la cabeza erguida, mirándole directamente aunque la luna apenas podía permitir que se distinguieran bien sus azulados ojos. Sus palabras eran ciertas. Había pensado lo mismo cuando se enfrentó a Bouchart. ¿Cuántos jóvenes habían muerto innecesariamente creyendo ciegamente en algo que era un error? ¿A cuántas personas habían engañado al igual que María? Él jamás había perdonado la vida a ninguno de sus objetivos, ni tampoco a los que no lo eran. Siempre había cumplido con su trabajo eficientemente, hasta que la conoció a ella. La única vez que se negó a matar a un Templario.

—Comprendo —dijo mientras asentía lentamente—. Estamos cerca, vamos.

Aunque el tono utilizado por el Asesino había sido el de siempre María sintió como si se hubiera equivocado. No había planeado que sonase como una queja o una tonta regañina, simplemente que él le dijera que no todas las muertes tienen justificación le parecía algo muy burdo de su parte. Ella sabía perfectamente qué muertes estaban bien y cuáles no, lo había visto con sus propios ojos, durante todo el transcurso de la guerra había llegado a ver cosas verdaderamente horribles. Imágenes que por mucho tiempo que pasase jamás se olvidarían, recuerdos que la atormentarían durante el resto de su vida.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al pequeño almacén en el que se había instaurado la Resistencia después de que quemasen su anterior refugio. Apenas se podía ver nada en su interior al no haber ninguna vela encendida. María entrecerró los ojos pudiendo distinguir gracias a la tenue luz que entraba por las rendijas de las ventanas algunas figuras inexactas que debían pertenecer a mesas o sillas desperdigadas por el lugar. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue un fuerte aroma a podrido que hizo que se tapara la nariz rápidamente antes de seguir respirando ese emponzoñado aire un minuto más.

—¿Qué es ese olor? —inquirió mientras se giraba hacia el Asesino que no parecía sorprendido por esa peste.

¿Habría comida podrida en aquel lugar? ¿Algún animal muerto en alguna esquina? Fuera lo que fuese apestaba bastante. Escuchó como Altaïr lanzaba un pequeño suspiro como si se previese esa reacción por su parte.

—La cabeza de Barnabas —contestó ladeando la cabeza—. Por eso no quería dormir aquí.

—¿La cabeza de…? —Antes de poder terminar lanzó un fuerte bufido—. Típico de Bouchart —comentó a regañadientes—. ¿No podías haberme dicho eso cuando te pregunté por qué no querías que nos quedásemos aquí? Hubiera sido una muy buena razón no querer dormir en un lugar que apesta a muerto.

—El almacén tiene dos plantas. Dormiremos arriba —indicó mientras se acercaba hacia una alejada zona de la sala abriendo una pequeña puerta—. Mañana nos encargaremos de la cabeza.

—No, te encargarás tú —señaló—. Yo no pienso cargar con la cabeza de un muerto.

Aún asfixiada por aquel fétido olor siguió al Asesino hasta el final de unas estrechas escaleras que daban a una pequeña habitación en el piso superior. La ventana estaba abierta de par en par haciendo que la luna iluminase cara rincón de aquel sitio. Contaba con una especie de cama encima del suelo, una mesa y un par de sillas pegadas a una esquina. Una parca decoración que era de esperar de la zona pobre de la ciudad. Sin embargo María se acercó hasta el camastro tumbándose en toda su extensión respirando nuevamente el aire limpio que se le había privado en la planta inferior.

—¡Una cama! —exclamó con alegría—. Hace semanas que no duermo en una cama.

Era blandita, con un forro de paja, cubierto con una roída y vieja manta llena de parches de diferentes telas, pero le daba igual. Comparado cualquier sitio en el que había dormido las dos últimas semanas aquello lo consideraba un lujo. Se incorporó viendo como Altaïr se había colocado justamente al lado de la cama, sentándose pegado a la pared mientras mantenía la cabeza alta.

—¿Vas a dormir sentado? —preguntó María mientras alzaba una ceja—. ¿Acaso no sabes que las personas normales dormimos en camas?

—Sólo hay una —respondió como si esa fuera respuesta suficiente.

—¿Y? —inquirió—. Podemos dormir de lado, es larga. —Entrecerró los ojos mirándole directamente—. Si crees que con esto estás demostrando ser un caballero por dejarme la cama para mí créeme que te equivocas.

—Ayer viajaste en un barco, seguro que apenas descansaste —repuso en su defensa.

—¿Y qué? Tú también ibas en un barco en las mismas circunstancias, así que no me jodas Altaïr —chasqueó la lengua—. Si lo que te da es vergüenza dormir a mi lado o algo, pues bien, eres raro. A mí no me importa. —Se tumbó de lado en la cama—. Como si no hubiera tenido que dormir rodeada de hombres antes. —Bufó sonoramente mientras cerraba los ojos.

Aquella extraña reacción por parte de la inglesa hizo que el Asesino frunciera ligeramente el ceño. ¿Qué él era raro? ¿Sólo por no querer dormir en la misma cama que ella? Había pensado que le molestaría, incluso le ofendería que le dijera que dormirían juntos. Una cosa era hacerlo uno al lado del otro mientras estaban sentados a una distancia prudencial y otra muy diferente compartir la cama. Pero aquella mujer no hacía más que sorprenderle cada vez más. No sólo había sido ella quién le había invitado a que durmieran juntos, sino que se jactaba de no ser la primera vez que dormía rodeaba de hombres. Estaba seguro que en el Temple ocultar su verdadero sexo la había vuelto así de descarada con el tema de compartir cosas con otros varones.

«Qué extraña eres, María», pensó soltando un pequeño suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos apoyando la cabeza en la pared. «Demasiado extraña.»

Las horas fueron pasando, haciendo que poco a poco las risas y conversaciones se fueran acabando. Sumiendo a la ciudad de Limassol en un extraño silencio, envolviéndolo con un aura de tranquilidad. Sin embargo no todos los habitantes disfrutaban de un pacífico sueño. María se movía intranquila de la cama mientras gruesos goterones de sudor corrían por su frente, sumergida en uno de sus macabros recuerdos.

Por mucho que intentase evitarlo las pesadillas de aquel fatídico día en Acre siempre se repetían. Delante suya aparecían decenas de personas apiñadas en una esquina pegados a las murallas de la ciudad, mirando con terror a los soldados que les impedían salir de aquel cerco. María se encontraba junto con los guardias, paralizada totalmente. Sabía que era lo que iba a ocurrir, lo había vivido decenas de veces, jamás variaba y aquellos oscuros ojos siempre clavaban su mirada en sus claras orbes.

Esa mujer musulmana que estrujaba fuertemente contra su cuerpo a sus dos hijos pequeños, uno que apenas debería tener cuatro años lloraba escandalosamente mientras que el mayor de unos ocho se afianzaba a las piernas de su madre mirando al cielo con pavor. En su vida podría olvidar esa escena. En pocos minutos los ruegos se convirtieron en alaridos de dolor y el olor a piel quemada llenó la atmósfera. El aceite hirviendo hizo que la piel de los infieles se inflamara poniéndose de un horrible color rojo, el calor era tanto que pudo ver como rostro de piel se desprendían dejando a la vista el blanco color del hueso. Los que intentaron escapar fueron empujados hacia los demás, dejándolos morir como animales.

Pero ella apenas se fijó en los demás, sus ojos permanecían siempre clavados en aquella mujer y sus hijos. La infiel intentó parar el aceite con su propio cuerpo para proteger a sus niños, pero fue inútil. Los llantos unidos a los alaridos de la gente eran una tortuosa sinfonía que después dejaba paso al más mortal de los silencios. Lo peor no fue aquello, sino aquel pequeño que aún vivía entre los brazos de su madre muerta. Tenía el rostro quemado, se le veían los músculos de los brazos con su piel totalmente ensangrentada, pero aquellos titilantes ojos cargados de miedo, mirándola directamente hasta que su diminuto cuerpo no pudo aguantar el dolor que estaba sufriendo. Esa mirada de agonía era lo que no la dejaba dormir por las noches.

—Lo siento… —musitaba después de ver ese macabro espectáculo—. Lo siento yo no…

«Fuiste la culpable», escuchó decir a la petulante voz que parecía haberse instalado en su cabeza.

—Cumplía órdenes… —susurró acongojada—. Si pudiera volver atrás… si pudiera evitar aquello lo haría.

«Únicamente son palabras vacías», le recriminó. «Sabías que estaba mal, sabías que no era lo correcto y lo permitiste. »

—Jamás quise que algo así ocurriera. Fueron órdenes de Robert, yo tenía que obedecer —se lamentó.

—Para después traicionarme, María.

Al oír aquella potente voz tuvo que girarse para enfrentar cara a cara a la persona que jamás había aparecido en sus pesadillas. Robert de Sablé se encontraba delante suya de la misma forma que lo recordaba, con la armadura reluciente mientras sostenía su casco clavando sus castaños ojos en los de ella. La respiración de María aumentó, nunca había aparecido él en sus sueños, ¿por qué lo hacía ahora?

—Nos traicionaste, María —repitió con tono severo.

—¡No! —exclamó aturdida—. Yo jamás os traicioné. Fuisteis vosotros, me mentisteis, nos mentisteis.

—Le dijiste al Asesino donde estaba, me traicionaste… —su voz era profunda y hueca—. Jamás te mentimos, te dijimos que traeríamos la paz y por eso luchábamos.

—¡Convertiríais al mundo en esclavos!

—Era necesario —fue lo único que le respondió.

—¿Al igual que sus muertes? —preguntó señalando a la montaña de su espada—. Siempre lo decías, algunas muertes son necesarias, ¡pero te equivocabas! ¡Ellos no debieron morir!

—Tú les dejaste morir, María. Sabes que fue así.

—¡Tú lo ordenaste! —bramó furiosa—. ¡Lo dijiste! ¡Que sufran el infierno en vida que es lo que tendrán tras su muerte! ¡Tú me lo ordenaste!

—Pero no te negaste, María. Eres tan culpable como yo —dijo en un tono bastante cínico antes de evaporarse.

La respiración de la inglesa era agitada y acelerada. No se había esperado que el fantasma de Robert estuviera en sus sueños, aquello no tenía nada de normal. Intentó tranquilizarse pero nuevamente dos lejanas figuras llamaron su atención haciendo que abriera los ojos sorprendida, ¿qué hacían ellos allí? ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no soñaba con ellos? ¿Meses? ¿Quizás años? La figura de una mujer alta y recatada junto a un hombre fornido con una frondosa barba se aparecieron frente a ella.

—Ibas a ser nuestro orgullo —habló su madre con voz rota—. La señora de un gran castillo, dueña de grandes terrenos. Una dama.

—Yo jamás quise eso —respondió rápidamente—. Nunca quise ser una dama, eso era lo que vosotros queríais, no yo. Yo jamás lo quise así —negó ante sus palabras retrocediendo lentamente.

—Nosotros queríamos nietos, María —la potente voz de su padre hizo que se girase a verle—. Pero tú nos ofreciste cadáveres. Nos deshonraste —esta vez su tono era duro e inflexible—, eres una vergüenza para nosotros.

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, demasiado confusa como para responder a sus palabras. ¿Qué clase de pesadilla era esa? ¿Por qué aquellos fantasma que había enterrado hacía tantísimo tiempo volvían para atormentarla? Entendía perfectamente el recuerdo de la masacre de Acre, lo comprendía e incluso se había acostumbrado a que esa pesadilla se repitiera una y otra vez.

«Tú eres la culpable», resonó en su cabeza produciendo un eco bastante duradero.

—¡No! ¡Yo no quise, yo jamás quise! —Notó como le temblaban las manos mientras se las llevaba a la cabeza agarrando fuertemente sus cabellos—. ¡No soy una traidora! ¡No soy una dama! ¡Jamás quise esas muertes!

Sentía todo su cuerpo convulsionar al mismo tiempo, aunque sabía que inequívocamente aquello era una pesadilla no sabía cómo huir de ella, cómo despertar. Cerró fuertemente los ojos mientas se ponía de rodillas en el suelo, rogando a cualquier deidad que hubiera que se apiadara de ella en esos momentos y le permitiera volver a la realidad.

—Tranquila… —escuchó en la lejanía, como un tímido susurro—. Tranquila.

Notó como si una mano le los cabellos con suavidad, consiguiendo que sus temblores se acabasen casi en el mismo inicio del roce. Alzó la cabeza sorprendiéndose al encontrar delante suya a Altaïr, su mano estaba suspendida en el aire ya que su cabeza se había alejado al alzarla. ¿Qué hacía él en su sueño? ¿Por qué aparecía sorpresivamente? Se encontraba completamente erguido delante suya, delante de una luz tan potente que apenas le permitía enfocarle bien. Sin embargo si llegaba a ver sus ojos, cargados con la misma intensidad y sentimientos que vio cuando la ayudó a levantarse después de haber acabado con Bouchart.

Iba a responder, planeaba hacerlo, pero algo se lo impidió. Una repentina molestia en el pecho hizo que bajase la mirada observando como un puñal sobresalía de él. Se llevó la mano hasta ahí, viendo que esta se manchaba de sangre. Parpadeó sintiéndose todavía más confusa, girándose para ver cómo había llegado hasta ahí aquel arma para encontrarse de frente con el rostro quemado de aquella mujer musulmana de Acre.

—¡No habrá misericordia para los pecadores! —gritó provocando que al contraer el rostro parte de este se resquebrajara dejando a la vista el hueso.

Dio un repentino salto de la cama respirando de forma acelerada mirando a su alrededor, comprobando que ninguno de sus fantasmas la habían seguido. No había nadie a su lado a excepción de Altaïr que parecía dormitar sin percatarse de la pesadilla que María acababa de tener. Sintió el sudor caer por su frente mientras su pecho subía y bajaba demasiado rápido. Inspiró hondamente llevándose una mano al corazón notando el frenético ritmo que llevaba. Había sido una pesadilla, únicamente eso, una horrible pesadilla. Se volvió a tumbar en la cama mirando fijamente el techo, la luna ahora se encontraba más alta que antes lo que permitía una mejor iluminación de la habitación.

—No hay misericordia para los pecadores… —repitió en un susurro llevándose las manos al rostro.

¿Por qué había soñado con todo aquello? Normalmente lo único que veía era la masacre de Acre mientras se culpaba que hubiera sucedido. Pero esta vez había aparecido Robert y sus padres. ¿Por qué ahora? Además de la divina aparición de Altaïr casi proyectado como un ser superior enfrente de ella. Todo aquello tenía que deberse a la discusión de esa tarde, sí tenía que deberse a ello. Demasiados sentimientos encontrados como para no estallar en algún momento.

«Tal vez por eso me dijo lo mismo…», pensó mirando de reojo al Asesino que permanecía con la cabeza agachada, al parecer dormido profundamente. «Intentaba que me calmase, quizás por ello apareció en mi sueño.»

Sí, eso era perfectamente razonable. Inconscientemente en su pesadilla había querido consuelo, alguien que la rescatara o despertase de alguna manera y la última persona que le había proporcionado algo parecido a aquello había sido él. Por eso se había colado en su sueño. Lanzó un suspiro dándose la vuelta sobre sí misma mirando directamente por la ventana. Prefería no soñar, simplemente cerrar los ojos esperando que amaneciese. Mañana todo sería más sencillo.

_**Continuará...**_

**Decir que ha sido difícil de escribir sería quedarse corto. Me ha resultado tremendamente complicado, intentar darle cierto protagonismo a Altaïr en este capítulo, aunque obviamente quien más se ha llevado este ha sido María ya que así estaba planeado desde el primer momento. He tenido que reescribir el capítulo un par veces porque sinceramente, me parecía horrible como me estaba quedando hasta que he llegado a este término medio donde no me disgusta pero tampoco me acaba de cuadrar del todo (sobre todo la parte del sueño), por eso sinceramente me gustaría que opinárais sobre él. ¡Oh por cierto! A partir de ahora los review, a excepción de los anónimos, os los contestaré por MP. Para así no sobrecargar mucho las notas de autora.**_**  
**_

**¡Muchas gracias a las más de setenta personas de más de diez nacionalidades distintas que habéis leído el primer capítulo! ¡Me hace muy feliz ver que después de cautiva me seguís leyendo la mayoría!  
**

**Paulaichiruki, bueno aquí tienes la continuación :P Y no, no es 1192. Altaïr mata a Robert a inicio de Septiembre del 1191 y un mes después acaba con Bouchart en Chipre, así que por ahora están en 1191, ya llegará el próximo año XD. Tranquila que llegará.  
**

**Bueno, muchas gracias a todos. Y en especial agradecimiento a la gente de: España, Chile, México, Estados Unidos, Venezuela, Reino Unido, Perú, Brasil, Nicaragua, Polonia, Malasia, Kazajistán, Argentina, República Checa, Grecia, Panamá, Bulgaria y Rusia. ¡En serio muchas gracias a todos por visitar y leer mi fic! Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado y que esperéis con ansia el siguiente.  
**


	3. Entierro

**Estoy completamente convencida de que querréis matarme, lo sé y lo acepto. Pero quisiera pedir antes disculpas por tardar en este capítulo, creí que podría acabarlo en dos semanas, tenía todo pensado, pero con la universidad me ha sido imposible subirlo antes del mes; por ello creo que a partir de ahora subiré los capítulos mensualmente, sé que no son muy largos pero intento que sean lo más fieles y completos posibles. Nuevamente siento la disculpa y espero que os guste, este capítulo esta centrado en Altaïr ya que el anterior tuvo más partes de María.**

**Entierro**

_**Octubre de 1191 d.C.**_

Altaïr mantenía la cabeza agachada, esperando hasta estar seguro de que la persona que estaba a su lado se encontraba completamente dormida. Abrió ligeramente los ojos mientras escuchaba la serena y acompasada respiración de María, muy diferente a la entrecortada que había oído anteriormente. Había tenido que aparentar estar dormido después de que ella despertase de aquella pesadilla que estaba seguro que había tenido.

«No hay misericordia para los pecadores», eso había sido lo que ella había dicho nada más despertarse, después de comprobar que él se encontraba dormido.

A decir verdad, él tenía un sueño muy ligero. Ante cualquier mínimo sonido abría los ojos de inmediato, al menos cuando se encontraba en un lugar que podría continuar siendo hostil. En Masyaf era el único sitio donde podía alcanzar un sueño tranquilo.

Lo que lo había despertado eran los ligeros y afligidos gemidos que María había estado emitiendo mientras se removía encima de la colcha. La luz de luna no alcanzaba a iluminarla completamente, pero lograba observar a la perfección su compungido rostro cargado de dolor, como si estuviera sufriendo dentro de su pesadilla. Podía ver el sudor recorriéndole la frente mientras leves temblores recorrían su cuerpo. Debía de ser una pesadilla bastante horrible. ¿Así era como se veía él cuando soñaba con la muerte de Ahmad? ¿Tendría en su rostro también plasmado aquella mueca de sufrimiento? No lo sabía, ni quería hacerlo la verdad. Pero no podía evitar hacerse esas preguntas.

Al ver a María así actuó más por un acto reflejo que por una necesidad real. Estiró la mano hasta tocar los finos cabellos de ella que se encontraban empapados en sudor, mientras susurraba con voz baja que se tranquilizara. Era lo único que se le había ocurrido hacer, lo único que recordaba que alguien hubiera hecho alguna vez por él cuando aún era un niño. Su padre lo solía calmar de esa forma.

Inicialmente creyó que sus palabras habían resultado útiles, ya que los temblores de María pararon y en su rostro ya no se vislumbraba ningún rastro de dolor. Sonrió ligeramente mientras apartaba la mano dejándola en su posición inicial. Un leve calor se expandió por su pecho, sintiéndose bastante contento de haber podido calmarla de su pesadilla, pero aquella satisfacción duró poco. Un grito desgarrador llenó la habitación mientras María daba un bote en la cama incorporándose nuevamente con la respiración acelerada.

Había preferido fingir estar dormido, hacerle creer a ella que no había visto nada. Debía ser muy vergonzoso para alguien con tal carácter como el suyo que alguien como él viera aquel completo descontrol de sus emociones por culpa de una pesadilla. Por eso se encontraba ahora mirándola, analizando las palabras que había dicho en voz alta e intentando entender el por qué de esta. No era la primera vez que las tenía, cuando estuvieron en Limassol también las tuvo.

«¿Acaso tú no las tienes?», fue lo que le preguntó cuando se lo hizo saber.

Claro que tenía pesadillas, pero no sobre sus víctimas. La muerte de Ahmad, de Adha, de su padre… Siempre era sobre las personas que no había podido salvar, jamás sobre las muertes que él había proporcionado. Si tuviera una pesadilla por cada una de sus víctimas jamás podría conciliar el sueño, pero por suerte nunca le había ocurrido tal cosa.

«No hay misericordia para los pecadores», recordó, pensando en a qué se referían sus palabras.

Era cierto que los cristianos tenían una serie de mandamientos que no debían de infringir, aunque jamás pensó que María pudiera ser una persona temerosa de Dios. No parecía ser del tipo convencional de mujer en ninguno de los sentidos, por lo que no entendía el propósito de esa frase. Preguntarle sobre la pesadilla únicamente provocaría que ella reviviese a viejos fantasmas del pasado, por lo que sería mejor ignorar el hecho en sí y no volver a nombrarlo jamás.

Inspiró hondamente moviéndose ligeramente para colocarse en una posición algo más cómoda notando el fétido aroma de la muerte proveniente del piso inferior. La puerta estaba cerrada y estaba seguro de que no había una sola ventana que no estuviera abierta en el piso inferior, pero aún así aquel pernicioso olor parecía no querer abandonar aquel lugar. Al decirle Cyrus lo del entierro de Alexander pensó en qué debía de haber con la cabeza de Barnabas. Tenía concederle también sepultura, era lo mínimo que podía ofrecerle a los restos de aquel pobre hombre, aunque no fuera completamente.

«Un cuerpo sin cabeza…» pensó mientras fruncía el ceño.

Seguro que la familia de Barnabas agradecería que le devolvieran la cabeza, pero se estaba deteriorando rápidamente y el hedor del siguiente día sería aún peor que el de ahora. Nadie en su sano juicio transportaría la cabeza de un muerto en semejante estado de descomposición, lo más sensato sería enterrarla en un buen lugar y avisar luego a sus familiares.

«Un lugar de descanso» su rostro se contrajo levemente al recordar la tumba de su padre.

Umar había sido enterrado sin su cabeza, los hombres de Salah Al'din se la habían llevado, celebrando la muerte del Asesino. Él no la había visto mientras se la llevaban, ni siquiera fue testigo de la decapitación, pero a veces el imaginarlo era muchísimo peor que el haberlo visto. Lo que escuchó aquel día siempre lo perseguiría. Un suave corte, rápido y certero que seccionó de un único golpe el tronco del cuerpo. Si prestaba atención incluso podía oír el golpe seco del cuerpo caer contra el suelo.

«Fue una buena muerte. Rápida y sin dolor», siempre se decía eso. Su padre no había sufrido, él mismo se había entregado para salvar a su compañero, aunque había sido una muerte en vano ya que a las pocas semanas Ahmad se cortó el cuello delante suya.

Pocas veces había ido a la tumba de su padre. Se encontraba en un montículo, cerca del acantilado donde crecían unas frondosas zarzas de espino. En sus primeros años como fedayín al investigar en Acre o Damasco al ver las cabezas de los traidores, ladrones o violadores adornando sus murallas siempre se preguntó donde había acabado la cabeza de su padre. Si los sarracenos habían tenido el corazón suficiente para darle sepultura o únicamente habían esperado a que se descompusiera lo suficiente para tirarla en algún lugar yerno y lejano.

Con los años esos pensamientos se alejaron de su mente; Umar había sido un Asesino excepcional antes que un padre, pero debido a que su madre murió al nacer él apenas había sentido lo que era una familia. La Hermandad era lo más parecido que tenía a una.

—Adha… —susurró, cerrando los ojos.

Hacía unos años había sido un iluso, teniendo la absurda idea de que podía escapar de todo, que podía dejar de lado lo que era y empezar de cero al lado de ella. Una fantasía que se había desmoronado al ver los velados orbes oscuros de Adha evocados hacia el cielo, mientras una horrible mueca de terror se mantenía fresco en su pétreo rostro. Quiso pensar que era posible tener una vida tranquila, ser un hombre normal que cuidara de su familia. Pero un Asesino no podía ser ambas cosas a la vez. O al menos eso le habían enseñado.

Ladeó la cabeza abriendo los ojos mientras observaba el ligero subibaja del pecho de María, que lograba mantener perfectamente su respiración acompasaba. Con ella le pasaba algo parecido. Le gustaba estar a su lado, sus continuos cambios de humor, sus disputas, su extraña forma de ser… Era fascinante. Como un hermoso paisaje que no hacía más que expandirse frente suya mostrando aún cosas más bellas de las que había visto inicialmente. Quería permanecer con ella todo el tiempo que pudiera.

Se la quedó mirando durante largo tiempo para luego volver a la posición inicial y disponerse a dormir. Habría tiempo de conocerla, de estar con ella. Iban a viajar juntos, al menos tenía cinco largos días de travesía en los que podría saber algo más de María antes de llegar a Acre. Pensar que iba a ocurrir después de que llegasen a tierra era algo que prefería evitar.

Al despuntar el alba la luz entró plenamente por la ventana al no haber ningún impedimento que parase su camino. María abrió perezosamente los ojos mientras comenzaba a estirarse desigualmente encima de la cama y lanzaba un largo bostezo llevándose las manos a los ojos. Parpadeó varias veces moviéndose hasta algún lugar donde no le diese el haz completamente, fijándose en el cuarto en el que se encontraba, como intentando recordar cómo había llegado ahí la noche anterior.

—Buenos días —escuchó decir a su derecha sobresaltándola ligeramente.

Sentado a más o menos un metro del inicio de la cama estaba Altaïr, con las rodillas flexionadas mientras una laxa mano descansaba encima de ellas. Tenía la cabeza gacha, pero pudo observar una pseudo sonrisa por el pequeño sobresalto que había tenido al oír su voz. María frunció ligeramente el ceño y se movió para encararse con él.

—¿Es que acaso tú no duermes? —preguntó haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

—Tengo un sueño bastante ligero —respondió con franqueza.

—¿Sabes? Los primeros días de mi cautiverio llegué a la conclusión de que eras mitad búho, por eso no dormías por las noches —tal declaración hizo que Altaïr soltase una carcajada ante la absurda conjetura de la mujer—. Pero supongo que esa razón es bastante más lógica que la mía —admitió.

—No sé que he hecho para que creas que soy mitad búho, pero te aseguro que es una de las cosas más extrañas que han dicho sobre mí —repuso levantándose del suelo.

—Lo dudo —contestó con gesto socarrón. Estaba convencida de que sus palabras no eran las más raras que él había oído.

Ser un Asesino debía de acostumbrarte a que la gente confabulase cualquier clase de historia irreal sobre ti, pero lo de que era mitad búho era algo demasiado vago como para que no le hubiesen dicho nada peor. Vio como Altaïr se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación y la abría ligeramente, dejando que el olor que débilmente había estado taponando el trozo de madera entrase de lleno, haciendo que ella se llevase la mano la nariz para impedir seguir respirando aquel pestilente aroma.

—¡Oh, mierda! —exclamó María, levantándose también para ir directamente a la ventana y poder respirar algo de aire fresco—. ¡Me había olvidado por completo de esa jodida cabeza! ¡Qué asco!

Altaïr lanzó un suspiro y empezó a bajar por la escalera dejando a María sola en la habitación. Debido a haber dejado las ventanas abiertas el sol se había empezado a colar directamente por ellas, haciendo que un haz de luz diese de lleno justamente en la bolsa que contenía la cabeza donde ya unas perniciosas moscas empezaban a dar vueltas a sabiendas de que había un banquete para ellas ahí dentro. Como había supuesto, el hedor era incluso peor que el día anterior, pero nada que ver con las fosas comunes que tenía Acre. Ahí no era uno, sino decenas de cadáveres los que se encontraban apilados a la espera de ser enterrados sino dignamente al menos bajo una capa bastante gruesa de tierra que impidiese olerlos.

Cogió el saco y lo cerró, observando cómo este había empezado a rezumar una especie de líquido que no quiso saber lo que era en ese momento. Debía de presentarse adecuadamente al funeral de Alexander, además de encontrar algún pequeño nicho donde dar sepultura también a la cabeza de Barnabas. Escuchó los lentos pasos de María por las escaleras, por lo que giró la cabeza viéndola aparecer con el rostro algo cenizo mientras intentaba respirar aquel emponzoñado aire lo menos posible.

—¿Dónde vas a llevarte la cabeza? —preguntó rápidamente.

—Al funeral de Alexander —respondió—. Intentaré hacer que la entierren aunque no sea su cuerpo completo. Creo que la familia lo agradecerá —María hizo una mueca.

—La familia seguro, pero los que asistan al funeral de Alexander te apuesto que no —se llevó las manos a la nariz—. No creo que les agrade que vaya alguien que literalmente huele a muerto a despedirse de él.

—Es lo justo, María. Barnabas merece algo de respeto, al menos con lo que queda de su cuerpo —razonó mientras ponía el saco con la cabeza en su lado derecho.

—Lo sé, lo sé —aceptó moviendo lentamente las manos—. Sólo digo que no les va a hacer ni pizca de gracia.

Puede que María tuviera algo de razón en esa parte. Así que lo más prudente sería permanecer alejado del funeral, dejando que amigos y familiares de Alexander se despidieran de él antes de hablar sobre los restos de Barnabas. Salió del almacén observando que el sol apenas se había levantado más de un palmo en el horizonte. Empezó a caminar en dirección al cementerio notando como era seguido por María que se sacudía la ropa como si así el olor que se había impregnado en esta se fuera a ir.

—¿Por qué me sigues? —preguntó extrañado. No había pensado en que María quisiera ir al funeral de Alexander, sobre todo por como la habían tratado los rebeldes de Limassol.

—¿Para ir al funeral? —respondió en tono irónico—. Puede que no lograse estar ahí para salvar a Alexander y tampoco era mi persona favorita en el mundo. Pero como tú dijiste creo que merece al menos algo de respeto, ¿no?

—Oh… —Aunque lograba comprender los motivos por los que quería asistir al funeral aparecer ahí en medio de una horda de rebeldes sedientos de sangre Templaria no haría más que empeorar las cosas—. Entiendo tus motivos, pero no puedes ir —negó.

—¿Hay alguna extraña ley chipriota que me lo impida? Porque a ti no pienso hacerte caso —repuso siguiendo hacia delante intentando estar lo más alejada que podía de la cabeza de Barnabas.

—María, has sido Templaria, por eso no puedes ir —comentó adelantándola—. ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá la familia de Alexander o la resistencia al verte ahí? Querrán matarte.

—¡Pero yo no hice nada! ¡Fue uno de los suyos quién lo traicionó! —bramó exasperada—. Yo quise salvarle, te lo dije.

—¿Qué crees que creerán ellos? ¿Qué uno de los suyos, alguien cercano a ellos los ha traicionado o que una mujer antigua afiliada de los Templarios les está mintiendo para salvar el cuello? —reflexionó intentando hacerla reaccionar.

—Pero… —intentó decir algo pero las palabras de Altaïr tenían demasiado sentido como para negarlo—. Vale, entiendo eso que me quieres decir. Pero entonces ¿qué hago yo? No pienso volver a ese almacén de mala muerte —indicó señalándole.

—Podrías buscar un barco —adujo con rapidez—. No creo que queden muchos en el puerto después de las revueltas de ayer, pero quizás alguno parta hacia Acre.

—Un barco —repitió con una ligera mueca—. Genial, simplemente genial. A volver a embarcarse. —Bufó sonoramente mientras sacaba de su pequeño hatillo un poco de pescado seco—. Está bien. Buscaré un barco, pero no quiero ni una sola queja de lo que encuentre —puntuó—, si yo he tenido que viajar en un barco de piratas tú viajarás en lo que a mí me dé la gana.

Aunque aquello no tenía ninguna lógica, ya que no fue él quien escogió el barco pirata sino Alexander pero aún así asintió consiguiendo hacer que María sonriera ampliamente mientras se daba la vuelta en dirección al puerto. Altaïr se la quedó mirando no sabiendo muy bien que esperarse de esa mujer, sabía que no le gustaba nada la idea de volver a embarcarse ya que parecía odiar el mar, pero sus últimas palabras no vaticinaban nada bueno. Sin embargo, ¿por qué iba a quejarse de lo que encontrara? A él no le importaba viajar con mercenarios, piratas o comerciantes con tal de llegar a Acre, por lo que no debía preocuparse por aquellas infantiles amenazas.

Al perder de vista a María continuó su camino hasta la parte alta de la ciudad, mientras observaba como en la lejanía un grupo de personas empezaban a subir una inclinada cuesta. Un par de mujeres mantenían ocultos sus rostros lanzando pequeños alaridos de dolor, al tiempo que los hombres se mantenían a ambos lados del grupo, como no queriendo que nadie se acercase a ellas. Se mantuvo bastante alejado de ellos intentando tomar ligeras bocanadas de aire limpio, al tener en su cintura la cabeza resultaba imposible no oler aquella fetidez, pero al menos al estar en movimiento y en un lugar abierto resultaba más soportable.

Observó como el pequeño grupo se unía a otro más amplio que ya estaba en lo alto de la colina, el llanto de las mujeres era más aclamado y pudo observar que algunos hombres portaban encima de sus hombros una tabla donde encima reposaba un cuerpo cubierto de una fina tela blanca. Aún manteniéndose a una distancia prudente pudo llegar a distinguir a Cyrus entre los hombres que cargaban el cuerpo. El cementerio estaba justo en la parte alta de la ciudad, a las afueras, rodeado olivares.

Prefirió mantenerse alejado, María había tenido razón en advertirle de que no se acercase mucho a aquellas personas, tomarían casi como una burla aquel putrefacto olor que desprendía la cabeza, por lo que se mantuvo cerca de uno de los olivares durante todo el tiempo que duró el entierro. Alexander había sido un buen hombre, quizás no el mejor que había conocido, pero no merecía morir, debería de haber sobrevivido para poder ver su sueño cumplido, el expulsar a los Templarios de Limassol. Él quería que Chipre volviera a ser un lugar libre, y lo había conseguido a costa de su vida.

La ceremonia se le estaba haciendo bastante larga, debía de estar más de media ciudad en aquel pequeño sitio. Los entierros en Masyaf eran íntimos. La pérdida de un hermano era dolorosa, pero todos sabían que algún día llegaría por lo que las muestras de duelo eran mínimas entre ellos, a no ser que fuera la pérdida de una mujer o un hijo.

Vio como Cyrus y los demás hombres que habían cargado el cuerpo de Alexander cogían unas palas para comenzar a tapar la fosa donde lo habían introducido. Tres mujeres continuaron al lado de la tumba mientras el resto de personas iban alejándose poco a poco, algunos en silencio, otros comentando en voz baja diferentes anécdotas. La pérdida de Alexander sería dura para la ciudad, sin embargo con una huída de los Templarios esta tardaría poco en reponerse y comendar de nuevo.

Cuando las únicas personas que quedaban allí eran los que habían cargado el cuerpo y las mujeres decidió acercarse hasta Cyrus que lo recibió con un ligero cabeceo, podía observar como los ojos estaban ligeramente rojos, probablemente de haber estado velando el cuerpo durante toda la noche.

—Creí que ya no vendrías —comentó el joven mirándole de arriba abajo—, algunos empezaban a dudar de tu palabra.

—He estado observando desde la lejanía la ceremonia —respondió señalándose a la cintura—. A Alexander le enviaron la cabeza de Barnabas como advertencia antes de matarlo, por eso no me he acercado a vosotros.

—¿Llevas ahí una…? —No llegó a terminar la frase ya que se llevó rápidamente a la nariz al notar el fétido olor—. Pobre Barnabas, era un buen hombre —musitó dando un par de pasos hacia atrás—. ¿Por qué la has traído?

—No voy a volver a Kyrenia a devolver la cabeza, nadie querrá llevarla allí en este estado —pronunció en voz alta—. Así que pensé en enterrarla aquí y avisar a sus familiares de que al menos recibió digna sepultura.

El muchacho se le quedó mirando, inspeccionando con agudeza el saco que rezumaba una especie de líquido viscoso. Su rostro se contrajo ligeramente asintiendo a la vez que le pasaba una pala que tenía a su lado.

—Será mejor que lo hagas lo antes posible. Haz un agujero bastante profundo si no quieres que los perros lo desentierren —advirtió—. Cerca de algún olivo sería la mejor opción, no hemos preparado una lápida.

—¿Podrías enviar el mensaje a Kyrenia? Hay un hombre allí, Markos, me ayudó mucho y creo que él sabrá informar a la familia de Barnabas de todo lo ocurrido.

—Lo haré.

Después de aquello Cyrus se dio la vuelta para regresar con los hombres y las tres mujeres que aún soltaban ligeros lamentos de dolor de vez en cuanto. Altair se alejó hasta el olivo desde donde había visto la ceremonia, dejó la cabeza en el suelo mientras empezaba a cavar un foso. Al acabar metió la cabeza dentro y comenzó a taparla con porciones de tierra hasta que dejó el suelo completamente uniforme.

Se pasó la mano por la frente para quitarse las gotas de sudor que empezaban a caer mientras que alzaba la cabeza para observar el cielo. El sol ya casi se encontraba arriba del todo, ¿cuánto tiempo había durado el entierro? Esperaba que María no hubiera encontrado un barco y hubiera decidido marcharse sin él. Empezó a caminar cuesta abajo, notando como había muchísima más gente por la ciudad que las anteriores veces que había estado. Era bastante curioso que al haber eliminado la influencia Templaria aquel lugar cobrase vida mágicamente, interiormente se alegró de haber podido ayudar a la Resistencia y al pueblo de Chipre.

Cuando llegó al puerto se encontró con María sentada en un banco de piedra mientras se llevaba a la boca un par de dátiles. Estaba mirando al mar atentamente sin percatarse de nada de su alrededor. Ella inspiró hondamente arrugando el rostro como si algo no estuviera bien, giró la cabeza a la derecha encontrándolo a escasos metros de suya.

—Apestas a muerto —dijo haciendo una mueca mientras tragaba rápidamente lo que tenía en la boca—. Sería mejor que te tirases al agua, al menos la sal taparía ese olor.

El simple pensamiento de tirarse al agua le hizo fruncir el ceño al sarraceno, no sabía nadar, era su vergonzoso secreto del que muy pocos tenían constancia, pero así era. Desde niño la limpieza había sido fundamental, pero jamás había ido con los demás fedayines al lago en las tardes calurosas para refrescarse.

—Era una broma, Altaïr, no pongas esa cara de amargado —rió ligeramente—. Pero no te acerque mucho si no quieres que vomite, acabo de comer —aclaró.

—¿Has encontrado algún barco? —preguntó esperando que la respuesta fuera positiva.

—Sí —sonrió ampliamente—, aquel de allí.

Alzó la mano para señalar a un barco que se encontraba al fondo del puerto, sus velas eran blancas y tenían bordados en la tela un extraño símbolo semejante a una media cruz. Parpadeó observando aquel extraño buque, le recordaba ligeramente a la cruz templaria, pero esta estaba bordada en azul, no en rojo. Se fijó atentamente en quienes estaban dentro del navío pudiendo identificar a un par de monjes que estaban embarcando.

—Es un barco Templario —dijo en voz alta a lo que María sencillamente asintió aún con una espléndida sonrisa.

—Concretamente son Hermanos Hospitalarios de San Antonio, van Acre ya que al parecer hay falta de médicos en el hospital de Naplouse —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Va a ser un viaje muy interesante, verdad?

**Continuará...**

**Bueno, sí, este capítulo ha sido básicamente de transición, para mostraros un poco más de Altaïr, que sepáis como se siente con respecto a María o como se siente con respecto a su Orden o su pasado, creo que es bastante importante entender la psicología de los personajes para poder saber cuando hacen o no lo correcto en las historias. Me ha dolido mucho que María saliese tan poco en este capítulo pero era necesario, al menos ya tienen conversaciones más o menos interesantes... Sobre lo de Alexander me he basado más o menos en los entierros multitudinarios que suele haber en Oriente Próximo, no sé si es históricamente correcto pero Alexander era alguien querido por el pueblo, así que espero no haber metido la pata. Sobre los Hermanos Hospitalarios de San Antonio... son de 1095 d.C. así que históricamente es correcto que estén aquí, ya geográficamente no tanto XD.  
**

**Mile-chan a tu comentario te responderé por privado, pero muchas gracias por enviármelo. A todos los demás que también me habéis leído ¡muchísimas gracias! Espero que hayáis sido pacientes, de verdad que no quiero dejar esta historia de lado por lo que me sigáis leyendo es muy importante. Gracias a: Chile (sé que eres tú Mile-chan xD), Perú (¡muchísimas gracias!), México (¡gracias a todos!), España (ahora sois menos que en Cautiva, espero que ese número crezca), Venezuela (¡gracias vane!), Estados Unidos (thanks for read me!), Nicaragua (¡gracias!), Argentina (¡gracias por seguirme!), Polonia, Rusia, Malasia y Kazakstan. ¡Gracias a todos y espero veros en la siguiente publicación!  
**


	4. Opuestos

**Sí, lo sé. He tardado dos días más de lo pactado pero es que mi querida beta ha estado desaparecida un tiempo además de que me ha resultado algo difícil encauzar el capítulo. Obviamente Altaïr y María deben concerse más a fondo, pero en este fic lo van haciendo lentamente. Al final, he decidido ir haciendo capítulos alternados, me explico, desde diferentes puntos de vista cada uno. No voy a ir copiando y pegando siempre lo mismo, por supuesto e intentaré añadir cosas del otro personaje para que el fic no quede tan monótono. Cautiva únicamente se trataba de María lo cual era relativamente sencillo****, pero ahora con esto la cosa cambia un poco. Espero que os guste.**_**  
**_

**Opuestos**_**  
**_

_**Octubre de 1191 d.C. **_

María había recorrido todo el puerto en busca de alguna nave lo suficientemente grande que pudiese llevarla junto con Altaïr a Acre. La mayoría de los barcos ahí anclados eran pequeños navíos pesqueros, al igual que el de Markos, diminutas cáscaras de nuez en comparación de las grandes embarcaciones comerciantes que surcaban el Mediterráneo. Para desgracia suya, la embarcación de Hevel había dejado el puerto o la noche anterior o muy temprano por la mañana, seguramente de camino a Alejandría en busca de buenos trueques, lo que era una verdadera lástima, ya que quizás hubiera podido convencerle de que hiciese antes una pequeña parada en Acre.

«Aunque no es que fuera a encontrar mucho comercio en esa ciudad», pensó mientras caminaba entre las tablas del puerto.

Era cierto que Acre tenía zonas de gran riqueza, sobre todo la fortaleza donde estaba Conrado, el lugar mejor preparado y más rico de la ciudad, donde sin embargo la mayoría de la gente era pobre. La guerra había devastado el lugar sin dejar siquiera que empezara a recuperarse todavía, muchas casas de las zonas más humildes aún estaban derruidas o quemadas por la primera incursión realizada por los Templarios. Acre no hubiera un sitio deseado para un comerciante como Hevel a decir verdad, pero entonces ¿qué más podía encontrar que se dirigiera a aquella ciudad? Ya no había embarcaciones grandes, o al menos ninguna que ella pudiera ver. Quedarse ahí le agradaba al igual que le hacía sentir un poco de desasosiego, puesto que Chipre era un pueblo libre pero lleno de enemigos en su contra ahora mismo, aunque le apetecía bien poco navegar nuevamente debía reconocer que era la mejor opción en estos momentos.

Caminó mirando distraídamente los pequeños barcos pesqueros al tiempo que se metía la mano en la bolsa de la derecha sacando un mendrugo de pan duro que mordió rápidamente. Era poca la comida que le quedaba, pero suficiente para el viaje. Lanzó un largo suspiro volviendo a morderlo sin darse cuenta que un grupo de personas vestidas con ropajes azules aparecían justamente enfrente suya.

—¡Eh! —exclamó al casi perder el equilibrio al chocar con uno de los integrantes del grupo—. Un poco de cuidado.

Alzó la vista para encontrarse cara a cara con los claros ojos de un hombre ya entrado en años que tenía una prominente barba canosa y en sus ropas de color azul se podía ver una media cruz cosida en negro. María parpadeó dándose cuenta de que con los que había chocado no eran personas normales, eran monjes.

—Per-perdón —se disculpó rápidamente. Su temperamento podía ser airoso, pero aún tenía algo de la educación cristiana que su madre se había encargado de proporcionarle—, ha sido mi culpa.

El anciano sonrió calmadamente, muy al contrario que el grupo de hombres que miró a María por encima del hombro, como si el haberse encontrado con ella fuera un mal augurio.

—No te preocupes, hija —habló con voz serena y un fuerte acento—. Un golpe así no va a acabar con ninguno de nosotros.

—Yo… —No supo muy bien cómo contestarle al anciano. El monje que la había enseñado no habría sido tan amable si se hubiese chocado contra él aunque hubiese sido sin querer—. De verdad lo siento.

—Tranquila, hija mía—replicó aún hablando con ese tono tan marcado—. Es raro ver a una peregrina tan lejos del camino.

María parpadeó alzando la vista para mirar a aquel hombre, ¿peregrina? Era cierto que a Hevel le había mentido con aquella burda historia del peregrinaje, sin embargo ¿por qué ese hombre le decía aquello? El acento en el que hablaba era cerrado, incluso más ininteligible que el suyo, le recordaba un poco al modo de hablar de Sibrand. Tragó algo de saliva intentando pensar la forma de excusarse de encontrarse tan lejos del camino a Jerusalén.

—Ha habido problemas en este lugar y… ni mi esposo ni yo hemos encontrado un navío adecuado que nos lleve a tierra firme para poder seguir nuestro camino —explicó con voz queda.

—Así que sois una mujer casada —pronunció el anciano mirándola fijamente, seguramente preguntándose sobre aquella extraña indumentaria masculina—. ¿Vuestro esposo os ha dejado sola?

—Ha tenido que asistir al funeral de un conocido —respondió rápidamente—. Ha sido algo inesperado, ciertamente —añadió—. Fue nuestro anfitrión, pero ahora que ha fallecido esperamos encontrar alguna forma de ir a Acre y retomar nuestro camino —repuso manteniendo el tono calmado y sosegado.

Era una buena excusa sin lugar a dudas. Que su esposo fuera a presentar sus respetos a la familia del anfitrión era el pretexto perfecto para evitar que pensasen su marido fuera un irresponsable. Observó como aquel hombre la seguía mirando, perforándola con sus claros ojos azules. Juntó los pies mientras agachaba ligeramente la cabeza ladeándola hacia un lado, puesto que ese era el lugar que le correspondía en esos momentos. Así la habían enseñado: respeto hacia la Iglesia y hacia sus componentes. Era la única regla que aún seguía de las enseñanzas de su madre.

—Siento mucho su pérdida, hija. Espero que su marido no tarde en regresar, estas son tierras peligrosas para que las mujeres estén solas —comentó—. ¿Cómo os llamáis?

—María, de Thorpe —repicó enseguida, alzando ligeramente los ojos para ver directamente al hombre.

—Yo soy Jurian, de Bamberg. —Se giró para mirar a los monjes que tenía detrás con una perenne sonrisa—. Somos Hermanos Hospitalarios de San Antonio y casualmente también nos dirigimos a Acre.

«Templarios», pensó directamente. «Aunque… no parecen Caballeros Hospitalarios, sólo simples monjes.»

Verdaderamente no tenían pintas de caballeros, un par de ellos llevaban espadas en el cinto detrás del anciano, pero no creía que fueran una amenaza. Y además no la habían reconocido aunque les había dicho su nombre. Ella había sido buscada por Bouchart, sin embargo aquellos hombres no parecían saber quién era ella, tan sólo una mera peregrina que quería ir a Jerusalén.

—Encantada de conoceros, Hermano Jurian —dijo inclinando ligeramente la cabeza—. ¿Sois también caballeros templarios? —preguntó débilmente—. Aquí hubo bastantes hasta hace poco.

—Oh, no, hija mía —contestó riendo débilmente—, somos médicos. Geoffroy de Donjon nos ha mandado llamar ya que al parecer gran parte de la población pobre de Acre ha sido azotada por el Fuego de San Antón —negó ligeramente con la cabeza—. Dios castiga a quien más quiere, pero a veces castiga demasiado duramente.

¿El Fuego de San Antón? Conocía ese mal, algunos de los hombres de Robert lo habían padecido, unos pocos se habían recuperado a las semanas perdiendo una mano o varios dedos del pie, pero los demás sufrieron unos fuertes dolores en el estómago, decían que el infierno estaba en su interior para luego morir repentinamente. Era una grave enfermedad que se extendía rápidamente, pero no sabía que había monjes que atendían a este mal.

—Espero que tengáis suerte en vuestro camino, muchos en Acre seguro que necesitan vuestros cuidados —repuso con voz clara.

—Estoy seguro de ello —asintió—. Parecéis una devota peregrina, María, ¿vuestro esposo también lo es?

Aquella pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, ¿que si Altaïr era creyente? No que ella supiera, y mucho menos cristiano, en su rostro podía verse rápidamente que era de descendencia sarracena, exceptuando los ojos. Inspiró hondamente, ¿por qué le preguntaría eso ahora? Creía que ahí se había acabado la conversación.

—Es de una familia conversa, Hermano Jurian —contestó—. Mi esposo es de esta tierra, y durante mucho tiempo ha sido lugar de guerras entre los sarracenos y los bizantinos—negó pesarosamente—, eran cristianos, pero les obligaron a volverse en nombre de Alá. Cuando perdieron el poder los sarracenos volvieron a ir en camino de Dios. —Alzó la cabeza—. ¿Cree usted que me casaría con un infiel? —preguntó desafiante.

—Por supuesto que no, hija mía. Simplemente era una inocente pregunta. —Hizo un ligero gesto con la mano para paliar los murmullos que se habían alzado detrás de él ante tal descarada pregunta—. Nuestra orden está para ayudar a los peregrinos, por eso me preguntaba si estaríais dispuestos a ir con nosotros a Acre. No es Jerusalén obviamente, pero no podemos permitirnos entrar en zonas tan lejanas de dominio cristiano.

María abrió ligeramente la boca ya que no esperaba tal ofrecimiento, si bien aquel hombre siempre había hablado con voz amable y no parecía perder nunca su sonrisa bonachona. Era cierto que Jerusalén estaba bajo el control de Salah Al'din, pero eso no importaba porque su verdadera meta era llegar a Acre. Sonrió ampliamente ante la idea de poder ir a un lugar donde no estuviera rodeado de agua por todos lados, aunque de volver a embarcarse no le hacía mucha gracia. Fue a responder rápidamente, pero luego pensó mejor en ello: una mujer cristiana jamás aceptaría una oferta así sin hablar con su marido, incluso estar en un lugar rodeado de hombres siendo ella la única mujer podía considerarse casi inmoral.

—Creo… que será mejor que lo hable con mi esposo —se aclaró la garganta—, no puedo tomar esta decisión yo sola. —Se llevó la mano en el pecho como si se sintiese afligida.

—Por supuesto —asintió nuevamente—, no esperaba menos. Nuestro barco zarpa dentro de unas horas, espero veros a bordo.

Después de aquello se retiraron lentamente pasando por la derecha de María, notando esta las miradas inquisidoras del resto de los integrantes del grupo. No debía de hacerles mucha gracia la idea de tener una mujer a bordo, muchos marineros decían que traían mala suerte pero al parecer a Jurian no le importaba eso, únicamente ayudar al prójimo, lo cual era de agradecer. Se sentó en un banco de piedra mirando en la lejanía a donde se dirigían ellos, era un barco en el fondo con banderas blancas donde una media cruz azul ondeaba _._No parecía ser un mal medio de transporte, y aquellos hombres eran monjes, no caballeros, su afiliación con los Templarios era meramente transitoria, por lo que no debía de haber problema alguno.

«A Altaïr no le va a gustar la idea», se dijo a sí misma aunque no pudo evitar que una sonrisa aflorase en su rostro.

Pero era eso o esperar a que llegase un barco que partiera hacia Acre a saber cuándo. Realmente no le importaba esperar, pero el hecho de poder ser perseguida en Limassol por las represalias de los familiares de Alexander le hacía cambiar de idea. Altaïr tendría que aguantarse al igual que ella lo había tenido que hacer durante todo aquel loco viaje a Chipre. Además, eran monjes no soldados, nada malo podría pasar en su interior.

Y efectivamente, tuvo razón. A Altaïr no parecía gustarle nada la idea. Masticó un par de dátiles mientras le intentaba ver el rostro al Asesino, el cual estaba clavado en un par de monjes que subían al navío.

—Es eso o quedarnos aquí por mucho, mucho tiempo —se encogió de hombros esperando su respuesta.

—Son templarios, María. Sabes que nos están buscando —respondió rápidamente.

—No son templarios en sí, son monjes —hizo un gesto de hastío con la mano—, sólo van armados para defenderse y no me extraña. Vamos, les he hecho creer que soy la perfecta y devota esposa cristiana que únicamente va en busca de peregrinación e iluminación —se puso la mano en el pecho teatralmente—. Y que tú eres mi esposo que también busca lo mismo.

Ante esta última declaración vio como Altaïr giraba la cabeza para mirarla directamente a ella, sus ojos ámbares se clavaron en los suyos, parecía bastante molesto con la idea de tener que fingir ser cristiano, pero era eso o quedarse en Limassol bastante tiempo. María hizo una mueca desviándole la mirada, él no tenía derecho a reprenderla aunque fuera así, ¿acaso él le había pedido opinión cuando viajaron a Kyrenia en aquel barco? ¿Había sido considerado de preguntarle si estaba de acuerdo? No, simplemente la había obligado a subir siendo tratada como un mero objeto.

—O subimos a ese barco y nos comportamos como dos peregrinos, o no llegaremos a Acre en por lo menos un mes —espetó con crudeza—. Tú decides en esto, esposo —siseó la última palabra.

Le sostuvo la mirada al Asesino, podía enfadarse lo que le diera la gana pero aquella era una buena idea para poder viajar a Acre lo más pronto posible, ¿es que acaso veía una salida mejor? Eran monjes puede que alguno se hubiera escapado alguna que otra vez de su convento para buscar algo de diversión fuera, pero la mayoría de ellos dedicaban su vida al servicio de enfermos y peregrinos. Denegar su ayuda únicamente por pertenecer a una facción del Temple era una ridiculez.

—No me fio de ellos —respondió en voz alta a lo que María ladeó la cabeza sonriente.

—¿Y crees que ellos confiarán en ti? Tu ropa por muy parecida que sea a la de los monjes llama demasiado la atención para ojos expertos. Tienes suerte de que ellos no hayan visto a ninguno de los tuyos en su vida, sino tendríamos verdaderos problemas —se encogió de hombros—. No creo que les importe que lleves espada, un hombre debe poder defenderse, pero los cuchillos… deberías guardarlos.

—No iremos desprotegidos —aseveró.

—¿De verdad crees que teniendo ese pincho en el brazo vas desprotegido sin unos cuchillitos? —comentó sarcásticamente—. No te estoy pidiendo que los tires al mar, sino que los escondas en una bolsa o junto con la comida —explicó—. A mi jamás me registrarían en busca de armas, soy una mujer —Se tocó el pecho justamente en el nacimiento del busto—. De mi no sospecharan, así que guárdalos que yo los llevo.

Altaïr la miró con algo de desconfianza, ella simplemente estiró la mano; tendría que conformarse con su espada y su daga, demasiado visibles para su gusto. Aunque fueran simples peregrinos debían poder defenderse de los bandidos que podían encontrarse de camino a Jerusalén, lo cual daba una excusa perfecta para ir armados. El Asesino musitó algo en voz baja demasiado rápido para que pudiera entenderlo pero empezó a quitarse los cintos que aguantaban los cuchillos para entregárselos.

—No deberías poner esa cara, vamos a viajar con unos simples monjes, nada malo puede ocurrirnos —repicó cantarinamente guardando los cintos en su hatillo.

Cuando estuvieron listos se dirigieron hasta el barco donde un par de monjes armados hacían guardia en la parte superior del navío. Al acercarse pudo ver como el más joven de los dos les lanzaba una mirada de desconfianza, mientras que el mayor le hacía un leve gesto para que apartara su mano de la espada. María miró de reojo a Altaïr que mantenía tenso el brazo izquierdo, dispuesto a sacar su hoja oculta cuando hiciese falta. Esto hizo que ella lanzase un suspiro mirando al cielo suplicando que Dios le otorgase al Asesino algo de paciencia.

—Compórtate —musitó para que únicamente él lo escuchase—, ahora eres un peregrino, actúa como tal.

—No creo en tu Dios —respondió en el mismo tono.

—Me da igual —alzó ligeramente la voz—. No hables más de lo debido y nadie se dará cuenta de nada.

Altaïr hizo una mueca sin dejar de mantener firme su brazo izquierdo. Ella frunció el ceño y sin pensarlo dos veces le cogió de la muñeca mientras empezaba a tirar de él para subir a la embarcación haciendo que este la siguiera en equilibrio para no perderlo encima de la madera. Al llegar a la parte de arriba del barco se le acercaron los dos hermanos, el joven seguía mirándola con desconfianza mientras que el otro juntaba las manos ceremoniosamente.

—Debes ser María —comentó haciendo que esta asintiera— y su esposo. —Hizo un ligero gesto con la mano en señal de que esperaba que se presentase.

—Altaïr —dijo en un tono seco y grave haciendo que el monje asintiera.

—Yo soy Amis, el Hermano Jurian dijo que serían nuestros acompañantes en este viaje —habló calmadamente—, por desgracia en nuestra orden la relación con las mujeres es… difícil —explicó—. A algunos hermanos les resulta incómodo estar con ellas.

—Comprendo, sois hombres de Dios al fin y al cabo —respondió ella poniendo las manos delante de su regazo.

—Exactamente, pero eso no significa que estaréis encerrada —advirtió—. Antes del ocaso es nuestra hora del rezo y estaremos en la bodega, podéis salir a tomar el aire entonces. Sería inhumano manteneros encerrada durante todo el viaje.

Después de aquellas palabras miró de reojo a Altaïr recordando como él sí la había mantenido en aquel pequeño habitáculo durante cinco días sin que apenas le diera la luz del sol. Alzó la cabeza asintiendo educadamente.

—Entendido —Movió ligeramente la cabeza hacia el Asesino—, ¿mi esposo también tendrá esa restricción?

—No, pero sería preferible que se mantuviera con su esposa. Es deseo de Dios que pronto esté encinta, no hay nada que le agrade más al señor que un nuevo miembro del rebaño —aclaró con una sonrisa—. Si me seguís, os llevaré al camarote.

Aunque ambos siguieron inmediatamente a Amis a través de las escaleras que se internaban en el barco, en su mente las palabras del joven monje no hacían más que repetirse una y otra vez. ¿Qué pronto estaría encinta? ¿Pero de qué demonios pensaba que iban a hacer Altaïr y ella? ¿Fornicar como conejos?

«Supuestamente estamos casados», recordó haciendo una ligera mueca.

Su noche de bodas había sido un completo fracaso. Su esposo no había sido nunca muy dado a la bebida, por lo que al final del banquete terminó completamente borracho y casi sin poder actuar como tal en el lecho nupcial. Lo había intentado otras tantas veces, pero se había negado la gran mayoría de ellas. Su única función como esposa era traer hijos a este mundo, o al menos en aquel momento era lo que todos esperaban de ella. Sin embargo después de tanto tiempo negándose a su marido le dio por acudir a otras formas de satisfacerse, entre la comida y las doncellas había más que suficiente para él con lo que por fin consiguió algo de paz.

Amis les condujo hacia una habitación que se encontraba al final del pasillo, en la popa del barco. Abrió ligeramente la puerta y con una sonrisa cortes les señaló el interior del cuarto.

«Al menos no es la bodega», pensó, mirando el pequeño habitáculo que les habían ofrecido como alojamiento.

Apenas tendría cuatro metros de ancho, pero al menos tendría un poco de espacio para moverse. En un rincón había restos de paja amontonados junto con una roída sábana que le recordó a cuando estuvo en el barco de Hevel, también una pequeña lámpara de aceite colgado en un oxidado clavo en la pared cuya luz titilaba tímidamente. No se vislumbraban ratas, lo cual era una buena noticia, lo último que deseaba volver era nuevamente aquel horrible espectáculo con esos repelentes animales.

—Les traeremos algo de comer al atardecer, antes de irnos a rezar —dijo inclinando ligeramente la cabeza—. Hasta la noche.

Al marcharse Altaïr lanzó un sonoro bufido, siempre había sido callado, pero parecía que actuar con tanta cautela le resultaba verdaderamente complicado. María se sentó en la paja y suspiró largamente mientras miraba al sarraceno con una ligera sonrisa.

—No creí que te molestase tanto ir de incógnito, creí que en tu Orden era fundamental pasar desapercibido —comentó cruzando las manos frente a sus rodillas.

—Y lo es, pero en medio de la gente, en un sitio abierto. —Señaló vigorosamente a su alrededor—. Aquí estamos encerrados.

—Poco te importó eso cuando llegamos a Limassol o cuando zarpamos hacia Kyrenia —repuso aunque su sonrisa se tornó de forma maliciosa—. Oh, ya veo lo que te pasa —tarareó—, estás molesto porque no puedes controlar esta situación.

Ante esas palabras Altaïr la miró directamente a la cara haciendo que su sonrisa aumentase, tenía razón y lo sabía. Siempre que había estado junto con él las cosas había sido como el sarraceno había querido; sin embargo en este instante era ella quien manejaba la situación, quién conocía a los que los habían acogido y aquello molestaba de una extraña manera al Asesino.

—¿Acaso tú puedes estar tranquila estando aquí sin saber si nos pueden atacar? Esto es un callejón sin salida, María.

—¿Los anteriores no lo fueron también? —Alzó una ceja mirándole con algo de recelo—. En Kyrenia viajamos con piratas, eso sí habría sido para preocuparse, sin embargo tú estuviste sereno todo el viaje. No puedo entender a santo de qué estás tan paranoico, son monjes.

—Eso no significa que no sean peligrosos —puntuó—, he visto a monjes cometer auténticas barbaridades en nombre de vuestro Dios en esta Tierra.

—¿Barbaridades? ¿En serio? —comentó escéptica—. Esos hombres únicamente saben rezar y atender a Dios, son amables. No sé que les ves de malo.

Altaïr dio un par de pasos hacia delante y se agachó hasta estar a su altura. Se le quedó mirando fijamente, en sus ojos ya no había rastro alguno de ese impropio enfado sino algo más profundo que rozaba la preocupación. Estuvo a punto de alzar la mano para tapar aquellos orbes que tanto la desconcertaban pero se mantuvo firme apretando ligeramente los labios.

—He visto a monjes golpear a mujeres en Acre únicamente por ocultar su rostro —respondió—. Hombres que predican la paz y la tolerancia pero no actúan según sus palabras. Las intenciones no cuentan nunca, María. Únicamente los actos.

—¿Y acaso tú pretendes juzgarlos sin haberles dado tiempo si quiera a cometer un error? —Encogió ligeramente la nariz—. Eso es muy cínico por tu parte.

—Si los hubiera juzgado y sentenciado ten por seguro que no podríamos permanecer en este barco —dijo completamente en serio.

—Nada de llamar la atención, Altaïr —le contestó ella en un tono ácido—. No vas a derramar sangre aquí.

—No mataré a nadie, a no ser que sea necesario.

El sarraceno se irguió nuevamente y se apoyó contra la pared que tenía a su derecha cayendo lentamente hasta acabar sentado a dos metros de ella. ¿Es que verdaderamente creía que iba a ocurrir algo malo en aquel barco? Monjes al servicio de Dios que iban a una tierra en guerra para ayudar a aquellos que estaban enfermos por un mal horrible. ¿De verdad creía que eran peligrosos?

«Está paranoico», pensó pasándose las manos por los brazos. «Quítale a un hombre su espada y te responderá con sus puños. Despójale del poder y se convertirá en un animal asustado.»

**_Continuará..._**

**La parte final me ha encantado porque vemos más interacción entre Altaïr y María. La desconfianza de él ante los monjes, la permisividad de ella ante los mismos. Diferentes puntos de vistas por dos personas muy diferentes pero a la vez trementamente parecidas (son ambos unos cabezotas integrales). Para quien crea que voy a dejar el fic que no se asuste, no lo haré pero únicamente tenedme algo de paciencia, que tengo planeadas muchas cosas interesantes. A los que digan que los OC nunca son necesarios que mentirosos son xD, en este fic vamos a tener muchos y durante un tiempo bastante amplio.**

**Vanecool, siento no haberte respondido a tu MP pero es que yo también estoy liadísima con la universidad. Pero como sé que lees esto te diré que no, no creo tampoco que lo sea, aunque también tiene que ver con la evolución del personaje. El tiempo dirá si es Mary Sue o no. Un beso enorme y no te preocupes, todos estamos ocupados.  
**

**Y por último pero no menos importante debo agradecer a todo el mundo que me ha estado leyendo durante todo este mes. Un saludo muy fuerte a: España (un fuerte abrazo a todos mis paisanos), Venezuela (¡besos vane!), México (siempre sois los que más me leéis), Argentina (¡vaya, habéis aumentado! ¡Qué alegría!), Estados Unidos (Thanks for read me!), Perú (un beso enorme), Chile (¡Mile-chan te hecho de menos!), Kazakstan (¡gracias por seguirme!), Reino Unido (Thanks! I love England :D) Nicaragua (¡un besote!), Malasia (mil gracias por haberme seguido durante tanto tiempo), República Checa (¡gracias!), Polonia (gracias por seguirme) e Italia (grazie!). Espero que os haya gustado, nos vemos el mes que viene.  
**


	5. Historias

**Esta vez sí que he cumplido con la fecha de publicación. En este capítulo lo que he decidido expresar es un adelanto en la relación de Altaïr y María, un pequeño acercamiento más. Aún quedan bastantes para que podamos llamar a esto algo parecido a un romance pero quien se haya enamorado debe saber que es algo lento y más si no es correspondido (en este caso por María, aunque Altaïr tampoco se entiende mucho no creáis). Quiero decir que me he divertido escribiéndolo y estoy ansiosa por subir el próximo cuando lo tenga. ¡Feliz a****ño y feliz Navidad!****  
**

**Historias**

_**Octubre de 1191 d.C.**_

Hacía bastante rato que el barco había zarpado de Limassol ocasionando que éste empezara a moverse en un continuo bamboleo debido a los golpes de las olas contra el casco. Se podían escuchar voces lejanas, grupos caminado por encima de sus cabezas y oraciones cada vez que alguien pasaba por el pasillo. Aunque todo parecía tranquilo Altaïr estaba dispuesto a saltar en cualquier momento si algo se volvía demasiado sospechoso. Quizás podrían reconocerle a él o a María. Tal vez incluso ya lo habían hecho y estaban esperando que llegasen a alta mar para que no tuvieran escapatoria alguna. Eso no podía saberlo.

—Te prometo que como sigas mirando esa puerta un minuto más te golpearé hasta dejarte inconsciente —habló la inglesa, quien se encontraba sentada sobre la paja, acurrucada en la manta con el rostro cenizo.

La verdad es que desde que habían zarpado la cara de María había ido perdiendo progresivamente su tez rosada hasta volverse de un color casi gris y sus vivos ojos azules se encontraban apagados. Tenía el aspecto de una persona enferma aunque en su recta postura parecía querer mostrar entereza.

—Únicamente vigilo —contestó tranquilamente desviando la mirada hacia ella.

—No vigilas, pareces un animal asustado a punto de saltar sobre cualquiera que la abra —respondió en un tono más severo—. Nadie nos va a atacar en este barco, Altaïr.

—No puedes estar segura sin conocerles —advirtió apretando los puños. ¿Es que no veía que ser el primero en reaccionar podría ser la única salvación si les tendían una trampa?

—He estado con suficientes monjes en mi vida como para asegurarte que estos son inofensivos —repuso lanzando un lánguido suspiro—. Jurian es un hombre de Dios y Amis también, los has oído orar durante todo el viaje, no saben hacer otra cosa —bufó—. No sé donde ves el peligro.

¿Cómo podía estar tan ciega? Durante el primer viaje a Limassol él estuvo sereno porque conocía a los que los estaban llevando; no consiguió mantener un sueño profundo pero se encontraba tranquilo. Cuando viajaron con los piratas él estuvo despierto casi todo el viaje, cerrando los ojos momentáneamente cuando los bucaneros dejaban la bodega. María apenas podía recordarlo por estar dormida gran parte del viaje, pero él se mantuvo alerta y ahora no era la excepción.

—Siempre hay peligro, aunque no se vea —aseguró—. Quizás ellos no nos ataquen, pero este barco podría hundirse y salir rápido sería la única forma de salvarnos —comentó, aunque la idea de que el navío se fuese a pique le gustaba menos que la posibilidad de ser atacados.

—Muchas gracias, eso me deja muchísimo más tranquila —dijo con su voz cargada de ironía—. Pensar que mientras duermo este barco puede hundirse era lo que necesitaba para no perder la calma —espetó.

Ante aquel arrebato de sarcasmo Altaïr no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír. María tenía tantas ganas de que el navío zozobrara como él. Parecía aborrecer de corazón la navegación, aunque no llegaba a entender bien por qué. Durante su primer viaje a Limassol no estaba tan mal.

—No he querido asustarte, sólo digo que es posible. —Movió la mano dejándola reposar a su derecha—. ¿Por qué te dan tanto pánico los barcos? Sé que te mareas pero la última vez que viajamos no parecías tan enferma.

—¿Pánico? No me dan pánico —negó fervientemente—. Los odio por este maldito bamboleo, no me deja pensar, no me deja dormir, es horrible. —Se pasó las manos por los brazos como si intentase entrar en calor—. Simplemente no me gusta navegar, si por mí fuera jamás me embarcaría.

—Creí que vosotros llegasteis a Tierra Santa así —respondió haciendo que María soltase un largo suspiro como si aquel tema le trajera malos recuerdos.

—Y llegamos, aunque la mayoría del tiempo viajamos por tierra —explicó—. Yo lo hice siete meses antes que el rey Ricardo, como avanzadilla. —Se encogió de hombros—. Fue otro viaje que me gustaría olvidar algún día, éramos más de cincuenta encerrados en la bodega por más de dos semanas, fue horrible.

Altaïr se la quedó mirando, no podía creer que durante tantísimo tiempo hubiera conseguido hacerse pasar por hombre en el Temple. Si bien su cuerpo no contaba con demasiadas curvas él ponía observar perfectamente las formas de su busto marcadas en la ropa, además de su rostro alargado y perfilado con aquellos profundos ojos. Resultaba imposible que únicamente Robert de Sablé se hubiese dado cuenta de su condición.

—¿Cómo lo conseguiste? —preguntó haciendo que María alzase una ceja sin saber a qué se refería—. Ya sé que me dijiste que eras una experta en disfrazarte de hombre, pero durante tanto tiempo me parece imposible que nadie sospechara.

Ella se le quedó mirando mientras ladeaba la cabeza dirigiendo la mirada hacia la titilante luz de la lámpara de aceite, como recordando su pasado. Se restregó las manos la una contra la otra al tiempo que subía las rodillas para colocar el mentón apoyado en estas.

—Durante toda mi vida me he vestido como hombre, daba igual con que insistiera mi madre en ponerme apretados vestidos, siempre acababan llenos de tierra y barro —dijo con una ligera sonrisa—. Les quitaba la ropa a mis hermanos para poder salir sin que me vieran. —Se llevó la mano al pelo—. En mi país no es raro ver a muchachos con el pelo largo, por lo que aunque llevase una extensa melena nadie creía que fuera una chica —comentó lanzando un largo suspiro—. Eso lo hice muchas veces, supongo a que me acostumbré a la ropa y jamás me he comportado como una dama, por lo que adaptarme a las costumbres de los hombres no me resultó demasiado difícil.

María se encogió ligeramente de hombros, pensando en la cantidad de veces que se había escapado de su hogar, los golpes en las manos por traerlas llenas del tierra, las veces que los niños se metían con sus trenzas y le empezaban a tirar rocas. Cerró los ojos recordando cuando robó una yegua de las caballerizas para poder cabalgar por el bosque: el viento en su rostro, esa pequeña sensación de libertad que le transmitía cada vez que lo hacía.

—Cuando regresé a mi hogar después de separarme de mi marido mis padres estaban desolados —contestó—. Creían que si me casaba y veía en lo que me podía convertir, en una gran señora, con sirvientes a mis pies, jamás tendría que volver a hacer otra cosa que no fuera criar a mis hijos… Esperaban que eso me cambiaría, que sería lo que ellos querían, pero se equivocaron —negó rápidamente frunciendo el ceño—. Mi hermano pequeño, William, el más clamado de los tres, hacía años había sido internado en un monasterio, y el mayor, Jacob, estaba casado, esperando a su seguro heredero… Yo era únicamente un estorbo en aquel hogar, por eso me fui.

Alzó la vista ladeando la cabeza para mirar directamente a Altaïr; él únicamente le había preguntado cómo consiguió que nadie la descubriera en el Temple y ella estaba ahí, contándole su vida. Era tan extraño… Pero estaba tranquila, desde hacía mucho tiempo no conversaba sobre su pasado, quizás por eso sus padres aparecían en sueños para atormentarla.

—Un día me enteré de que había soldados pidiendo voluntarios para unirse al Temple, el rey iba a empezar su cruzada por Tierra Santa… Ahí vi una oportunidad de huir de todo —dijo haciendo una mueca—. Me corté el pelo, me vestí con las ropas de mi hermano y me alisté. Fue difícil en algunos momentos, pero las reglas de los Templarios son lo suficiente herméticas como para que no haya mucha interacción entre los soldados a no ser que estemos en combate. He recibido bastantes heridas, pero nunca alguna que supusiera rebelar mi identidad, al menos no antes de conocer a Robert.

Se tocó las trenzas que tenía afianzadas al cuero cabelludo. Esa había sido su vida hasta entonces, engañada por palabras de honor y gloria se había vendido en pos de un sueño que ahora resultaba inalcanzable. Lanzó un largo suspiro de cansancio mientras entrelazaba las manos delante de sus piernas notando que el dolor de cabeza volvía al haber parado de hablar, estar concentrada en algo le quitaba aquel pesaroso mareo.

—El resto de mi historia ya la sabes, no hay mucho más que hablar sobre ese tema —repuso apoyándose en la madera—. ¿Y tú? ¿Siempre has sido así?

Aquella pregunta tomó por sorpresa al sarraceno; bien era cierto que ella le estaba contando sobre su pasado, una parte de él se sentía tranquilo y sosegado ante este hecho. Se había ganado la confianza de María, al menos hasta cierto punto por lo que podía observar, así que compartir algo de sus propios recuerdos sería un gesto bastante natural e incluso requerido en este caso. Adelantó el brazo colocándolo sobre su rodilla pensando cómo empezar a contar su historia.

—Yo nací en el seno de nuestra Orden, mi padre se llamaba Umar y también era un Asesino —respondió en un tono de voz bajo, por si algún monje indiscreto se le ocurría estar espiándoles—. Mi madre… jamás la conocí, murió al nacer yo y él nunca hablaba sobre ella.

La única vez que había preguntado su padre le miró a los ojos directamente, como si hubiera estado esperando aquello durante demasiado tiempo. Le contó la verdad, que murió al darle a luz y que ahora estaba al lado de su Dios. Nunca entendió muy bien qué quiso decir aquello, simplemente lo dejó pasar mientras las institutrices le cuidaban cuando él se iba a alguna misión.

—Al morir mi padre fui iniciado y desde entonces he sido así. —Se llevó la mano al pecho tocándose la ropa—. Es la única vida que he conocido.

María parecía extrañamente afectada por la historia, como si no llegase a entender cómo un niño podía ser instruido para un destino tan cruel como es el de arrebatar vidas. Parpadeó varias veces, perforándole con sus claros ojos. Altaïr sintió deseos de que apartase la vista de él; había llevado una buena vida, no debía mirarle como si sintiera lástima.

—¿Y nunca has decidido cambiar? —Hizo una leve pausa—. Me refiero a que si alguna vez te has planteado… no sé, dejar de ser lo que eres —dijo con voz débil.

Esa pregunta hizo que el Asesino agachase la cabeza mirándose los pies. Claro que había pensado en ser otra cosa, un hombre normal, con una familia. Una vez creyó que aquello podía ser posible, pero se equivocó. Él había elegido, lo hizo nada más dejar que capturasen a Adha; en su camino no habría cálidas noches en la cama o niños corriendo a su alrededor.

—Una vez lo pensé, creí que podría cambiar —contestó lanzando un largo suspiro—. Pero soy lo que soy, María. Supongo que eso lo entiendes, tú jamás dejarás de luchar por lo que crees y yo nunca abandonaría la Orden, no ahora —terminó de decir con voz firme.

Ella permaneció extrañamente calmada. Si algo había podido comprobar era que María era alguien que nunca permanecía callada, al menos no mucho tiempo. La encontraba pensativa, como si las palabras que hubiera dicho tuvieran que ser analizadas minuciosamente. Él no creía que su vida tuviera nada más de relevante, era un Asesino, tenía sus objetivos, quizás más o menos merecidos, pero era su vida.

—Entiendo lo que dices, pero aún así me parece una vida algo… —hizo una ligera pausa como intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas con las que expresarse— cruel —dijo desviando la mirada mientras se mordía el labio—. Os entrenan desde niños sabiendo que cuando crezcáis únicamente serviréis como títeres para realizar asesinatos. —Alzó la vista para mirarle—. ¿Acaso no tenéis elección antes de eso? Decidir si luchar por vuestra Orden o colaborar de otras formas menos sangrientas.

La conversación estaba tornando a un ámbito bastante extraño para Altaïr, nunca se había planteado que ser un Asesino pudiera suponer un destino cruel para ninguno de los fedayines que eran entrenados en el patio. Era más bien un honor convertirse en uno, servir a la Orden, aunque María no parecía verlo de aquella forma. ¿Cómo explicarle que durante generaciones había sido así? Los jóvenes hijos de los antiguos maestros eran iniciados, no únicamente en el arte de la muerte, sino en idiomas, cultura y demás. ¿Cómo hacerla entender que en su Orden no únicamente creaban asesinos sino también hombres libres? Él nunca obligaría a que alguien se uniese a ellos. Los menos preparados eran ubicados en los lugares seguros, colaborando de diferentes formas pero siempre siguiendo el Credo.

—Nadie se une a nosotros contra su voluntad y siempre que alguien quiera dejar la Orden se lo permitimos —respondió—. Obviamente no todos los novicios consiguen la misma experiencia o tienen las mismas habilidades, hay algunos que llegan a no matar a nadie en la vida. Se dedican a la administración o al espionaje, no únicamente somos asesinos —finalizó como si diciéndolo pudiera disipar todas las dudas de María.

Sin embargo eso seguía sin convencer del todo a la inglesa. Era cierto que al Temple los muchachos se podían unir con quince años o menos, niños que querían convertirse en caballeros y vivir aventuras, pero aquello era porque había una guerra encima, no por alguna extraña norma impuesta por ley. Ella cerró los ojos ligeramente, volviendo a apoyarse en la madera, escuchando el incesante golpear del mar contra el casco de aquel barco.

—Tal vez me resulte extraño porque soy extranjera pero supongo que eso es mejor que otras cosas —comentó con voz adormilada—. Al menos les enseñáis a defenderse, es más de los que pueden decir muchos por esta tierra.

—También enseñamos idiomas, números, filosofía —enumeró con una pequeña sonrisa—. Hay que aprender primero para enseñar, si uno es un mal alumno será un mal maestro.

—Ahora entiendo porque te gustan tanto los trabalenguas sobre los filósofos —refunfuñó—. El monje que me enseñaba latín siempre me hacía repetir una y otra vez los escritos de San Pablo sobre el papel de la mujer en el hogar. —En sus labios se posó una mueca de disgusto—. A ese viejo cascarrabias le encantaba que lo recitara en voz alta, como si al hacerlo fuera a comprenderlo mejor —dijo despectivamente.

Altaïr se la quedó mirando, intentando recordar a que versos se refería. El estudio de la Biblia no era una de las cosas que fueran obligadas en la Orden, aunque tenía nociones mínimas de sus escritos, al igual que los del Corán o la Torá. En la comunidad la religión era secundaria, si se cumplían las normas del credo supuestamente se tenía el paraíso asegurado, pero con el paso del tiempo había llegado a comprender que esa había sido una de las muchas mentiras de Al Mualim. Entonces la voz de María resonó por la habitación, en un tono ligero y monótono.

—«Yo no permito que la mujer enseñe ni que ejerza autoridad sobre el hombre, sino que permanezca callada. Porque Adán fue formado primero y Eva en segundo lugar. Y el engañado no fue Adán, sino la mujer que, seducida, incurrió en la transgresión. Con todo, se salvará por su maternidad mientras persevere con modestia en la fe, en la caridad y en la santidad» —recitó aún con los ojos cerrados—. Si me olvidaba de alguno de los salmos me golpeaba en las manos con una vara; decía que debía de permanecer firme si quería comprender las palabras de Dios —masculló—, todo el mundo sabía que se acostaba con su criada y me hablaba a mí de comprender las palabras de Dios, qué hipócrita.

Esto provocó que Altaïr la mirase con más intensidad que antes. Si María hablaba de esa forma de un monje que la instruyó, ¿cómo es que se fiaba tan rápidamente de unos desconocidos? No le cabía en la mente su estado calmado ante aquella situación, y más después de que le dijera eso. Tal vez confiaba en que no todos los hombres eran iguales, en que cada persona es dueña de su forma de ser, siendo aquel maestro del pasado alguien non grato para ella que no clasificaba dentro del resto de los monjes.

—En todos los lugares hay personas así —afirmó dándose cuenta de que la inglesa se estaba quedando traspuesta—. Duerme un poco, lo necesitas.

—Haré lo que me dé la gana —respondió en voz baja acurrucándose en la manta.

Ante eso el sarraceno únicamente hizo una mueca mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la puerta, ya que pudo oír claramente los pasos de un pequeño grupo de personas, así como susurros que no llegaban a hacerse audibles, de modo que estiró la mano nuevamente para colocarse en una posición defensiva. Los monjes pasaron por delante suya mientras alzaban la voz en un armonioso cántico para luego alejarse lentamente. Frunció el ceño al oír el débil crujido de la madera que rápidamente dio lugar a un bamboleo fuerte del navío. Él se terminó deslizando pared abajo mientras que su acompañante caía suavemente encima de la paja. El barco se volvío a estabilizar enseguida consiguiendo que Altaïr maldijera en voz baja estar encerrado ahí.

«Inconsciente», pensó mientras recuperaba la posición inicial mirando a María, quien había caído rápidamente en un profundo sueño. «Estos bamboleos la marean y sin embargo es capaz de dormirse sin ninguna preocupación.»

Era tan extraña. Capaz de hablar sobre ella misma sin ningún tapujo, sobre cómo había vivido o sus motivos para abandonar su tierra natal. Sincera, pero sobre todo tenaz. No había dudado en seguir su corazón hasta el punto de llegar a aquel lugar únicamente persiguiendo su sueño, aunque al final se había tornado en pesadilla. Era luchadora y valiente, cualidades difíciles de encontrar en muchas personas, sin embargo María las tenía desde siempre. Sonrió mirando como su pecho subía y bajaba acompasado.

«Parece tan indefensa.»

¿Cómo una persona que hacía apenas unas semanas le había mirado como si quisiera atravesarle en dos ahora se encontraba pacíficamente dormida a pocos metros suya? Era realmente difícil de explicar lo rápido que había evolucionado la relación que ahora mantenía con ella, compañeros de viaje aunque empezaron como enemigos. Aquel acercamiento le gustaba, desde la primera vez que empezaron a conversar le agradó estar a su lado; irónica, mordaz pero siempre sincera con lo que pensaba y sentía, siendo eso lo que más valoraba de ella.

«Pero todo acabará en Acre», pensó agachando la cabeza, permaneciendo atento al ruido del exterior. «Ella partirá lejos y yo no puedo impedirlo.»

Se había prometido a sí mismo permanecer a su lado, al menos el tiempo que pudiera hacerlo, y cuidarla como había hecho durante todo ese tiempo, por eso le había dicho que partiría hacia el este, con ella. El avisar a sus compañeros únicamente era una mera excusa para poder permanecer a su lado unas cuantas millas más. Pero no podía obligarla a ir con él, que fuera a Masyaf. María quería seguir viendo mundo, ir más allá y no iba a impedírselo por el nimio deseo que tenerla cerca.

Altaïr siguió vigilando la puerta hasta que un pequeño revuelto se formó en el pasillo; las voces aumentaban el volumen, las idas y venidas de alguno de los monjes eran más frecuentes que en horas anteriores, por lo que supuso que estaba a punto de atardecer. Se puso en pie mirando cómo la puerta se abría después de escuchar un par de golpes suaves en sobre la madera. Sin más preámbulo vio al hermano Amis que sostenía una pequeña bolsa junto con una cantimplora colgada del antebrazo derecho, mientras que en el izquierdo portaba un cubo. Altaïr sabía muy bien para que servía.

—Siento no habéroslo traído antes, se nos olvidó —se disculpó con voz avergonzada—. El hermano Jurian se acordó de ello durante la cena. —Hizo una ligera pausa moviéndose hacia un lado observando a María—. ¿Se encuentra bien vuestra esposa?

El sarraceno se giró observando como ella seguía acurrucada con la manta mientras su rostro aún cenizo permanecía en calma.

—Se encuentra algo mareada —respondió con simpleza. La inglesa le había dicho que no hablara mucho, ya que aunque supiera también otros idiomas su acento era demasiado parecido al de esa tierra.

—Algo de aire le sentará bien —comentó dejando el cubo en el suelo—. No es la única que se marea, un par de hermanos están igual que ella, aunque quizás sean nauseas —dijo pensativo—. Recemos por ello.

Ante aquel comentario solamente pudo fruncir el ceño. No era el primero por el cual le habían dado ganas de cerrarle la puerta en las narices. Ya le había molestado bastante la declaración anterior sobre lo de que debían permanecer juntos para tener hijos y sabía a la perfección que María había pensado lo mismo que él. Simplemente asintió con ligereza mientras recogía la comida que le ofrecía el joven monje.

—Tendrán una hora, yo mismo les avisaré cuando acabemos —repuso con algo de nerviosismo—. Aún hay algo de luz, el atardecer es precioso.

Tras decir aquello el joven monje se marchó inclinando la cabeza dejando a Altaïr mirando de reojo al cubo. Ya le había resultado incómodo utilizarlo cuando tuvo a María como prisionera y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar esta al ver aquel artefacto de nuevo. Lanzó un débil suspiro mientras se acercaba a la joven dormida, agachándose a su lado golpeó ligeramente su hombro, haciendo que esta soltara un gruñido.

—María, despierta, es hora de salir —habló con tono suave haciendo que ella se revolviese y entreabriera los ojos.

—¿Hemos llegado a Acre? —preguntó algo desorientada.

—No —respondió inmediatamente—. Está a punto de anochecer.

—Oh, eso. —Estiró perezosamente los brazos pasándose una mano por los ojos—. ¿Y la comida?

Altaïr le acercó la bolsa y la cantimplora para que inspeccionase el interior de esta. Al abrirlo pudo ver dos hogazas de pan finamente cortado, algo de queso duro además de unas lonchas de carne salada. María hizo una mueca al ver el racionamiento de comida, demasiado parecido al que había tenido durante todo aquel viaje, aunque no podía quejarse, siempre sería mejor que pasar hambre.

—¿Algo más? —insistió mirando al sarraceno que desvió la cabeza hacia la esquina donde se encontraba puesto el cubo—. Oh, por Dios… —exclamó llevándose la mano al rostro— ¿otra vez volvemos a lo mismo?

—Lo ha traído Amis, se ha disculpado por no hacerlo antes, por si ha podido importunarnos —contestó mientras se ponía en pie.

—Hubiera preferido que no lo hubiese traído, no me trae gratos recuerdos. —Ante aquel comentario Altaïr cerró los ojos ligeramente—. No solo por ti, en el barco en el que llegué también había cubos, varios cubos, el hedor era horrible —bufó—. Pero supongo que es la forma más lógica si únicamente se puede salir por la tarde.

María se levantó rápidamente sacudiéndose la paja que aún permanecía en su ropa, tomó un trozo de pan y comenzó a morderlo observando al Asesino alzando una ceja. Éste, extrañado por la mirada de la inglesa, se fijó en su alrededor intentando ver si tenía algo extraño a su lado, lo cual no era el por qué del inquisidor análisis de la joven.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él sin saber qué quería decir aquella forma de mirarle.

—¿Pretendes que lo haga delante de ti o tienes la deferencia de dejarme a solas? No es que me moleste, pero creo que para ti sería algo incómodo. —Volvió a morder nuevamente el pan—. ¿No crees?

Aquella declaración tan descarada dejó a Altaïr sin saber que decir durante unos largos instantes. Sabía que María había tenido que vivir entre hombres, incluso acostumbrado a comportarse como ellos, pero que llegase a tal extremo le parecía bastante irreal. Sin contestar a su comentario salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí para dirigirse rápidamente hasta la cubierta del barco. Caminó unos pasos hasta llegar al borde del navío mirando las aguas azules.

Parpadeó varias veces intentando salir de ese pequeño trance en el que había entrado por tales palabras, sin embargo en su interior no sentía rabia o enfado por oír escuchar hablar a una mujer así, sino tenía unas tremendas ganas de reír. Se llevó la mano a la boca conteniéndose una ligera carcajada pero no pudo impedir la sonrisa que brotó de sus labios. Había sido una respuesta rápida y sincera, sin tapujos de ningún tipo. Esperarse otra cosa de María era como pedir que el sol saliera por el oeste o que la lluvia fuera de la tierra al cielo.

—Que me incomodaría… a mí —repitió en voz alta todavía alto turbado.

Sonriendo alzó la vista observando el cielo azulado, las nubes antaño blancas se estaban tornando de color rosa y en la lejanía aún podía observarse el brillo del sol siendo ocultado por las oscuras aguas del mar. Lanzó un largo suspiro, la sonrisa no parecía querer irse. No entendía por qué, pero simplemente supo con total seguridad lo que antes había reafirmado con creces. Quería permanecer a su lado, tal vez más tiempo del que verdaderamente fuera posible.

_**Continuará...**_

**Sí, María es una persona bastante basta. Pero creédme, lo ha dicho más por ella que por Altaïr. Sabía que él no se quedaría si decía una burrada como esa, sabe que es demasiado bochornoso para él tratar con una mujer así. Por cierto, no creáis que no hay nada más que monjes en el barco, es simplemente que los marineros no los han visto, pero haberlos hay, ya saldrán en próximos capítulos. Espero que os haya gustado como ha continuado la historia, me ha resultado algo difícil saber como interpretar a Altaïr, sobre todo en las últimas escenas y como hacer reaccionar a María sobre la historia de Altaïr. Creo que lo he hecho bien, aunque espero vuestros comentarios al respecto de ese tema. **

**YamanikEscence, no te preocupes mujer, las nuevas tecnologías son así. Crees que son muy buenas pero siempre te dan la patada cuando las necesitas. Claro que no te voy a matar, me conformo con que me comentes ahora xD muchas ya no lo hacen, empiezo a creer que ya no les gusta como escribo. El machismo era el pan de cada día de la Edad Media, aunque Altaïr es un buen marido porque él sea un caballero no significa que el mundo cambie su actitud sobre María, la pobre... aunque ya está muy acostumbrada y sabe como llevarlo tranquila. A todos nos hubieran colgado por infiel xD. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Intento que haya más interacción entre ambos poco a poco.  
**

**Bueno, además de agradecer los comentarios también agradezco a todas esas personas fantasmas que me leen a través del mundo =). Muchas gracias por las visitas de: México (esta vez sí que vais en aumento), España (¡habéis vuelto! ¡qué alegría!), Argentina (¡muchas gracias!), EEUU (thanks for read me!), Venezuela (¡gracias vane, sé que eres tú!), Chile (¡muchísimas gracias!), Perú (gracias =D), República Checa (gracias por leerme, aunque no sé si me entendéis xD), Guatemala (¡los nuevos! Ya deseo conoceros), Nicaragua (de aquí he perdido un lector, es una lástima...), Italia (grazie fratello =D!), Kazastan (me gustaría que algún día me comentaras, tengo cuiriosidad por conocerte xD), Reino Unido (thanks!), Colombia (¡más gente de sudamérica, viva!), El Salvador (¡vaya! Eres la primera persona de aquí, gracias por leer) y Polonia (¡mil gracias!). Espero que os haya gustado, nos vemos el próximo mes.  
**


	6. Recuerdo

**Buenas a todos nuevamente. He vuelto a actualizar un poco antes debido a que dentro de poco comienzo los exámenes y tendré que ausentarme por cerca de tres semanas, así que realmente prefiero actualizar ahora para que podáis disfrutar un poquito hasta el mes que viene. La verdad es que no pensaba que el capítulo acabase aquí pero si lo continuaba escribiendo iba a haber un ligero salto temporal que para explicarlo hubiera tenido que narrar mucho y esto me iba a quedar eterno. Así que lo siento, sobre todo por María, la pobre a tener que seguir en el barco un par de capítulos más. Espero que lo disfruteis.  
**

**Recuerdo**_**  
**_

_**Octubre de 1191 d.C.**_

El barco se movía de un lado hacia otro, consiguiendo que mantener el equilibrio en él fuera casi una tarea imposible. María se encontraba sosteniéndose en la pared para no caerse; por un segundo había creído que iba a desplomarse y que todo el contenido del dichoso cubo iba a acabar decorando el suelo. Por suerte eso no ocurrió. Desvió la mirada hacia el interior del recipiente poniendo una mueca de asco; sabía que aquello era lo más normal del mundo, pero aún así no podía evitar sentir repulsión por ello.

«Al menos es solo mío», pensó intentando sentirse algo mejor consigo misma sin conseguirlo del todo.

Cuando viajó por primera vez hacia Tierra Santa ese condenado cubo no se vaciaba hasta estar lleno, por lo cual había que tener mucho estómago para aguantar ese horrible hedor. A eso había que sumarle el tener que andar sobre vómitos los demás templarios que, al igual que ella, se mareaban en el navío. Encogió ligeramente la nariz, notando como el olor a humedad se iba enmascarando por otro más conocido: el aroma del salitre. Inspiró hondamente haciendo que sus pulmones se llenasen de aire renovado, ya que la salida estaba a un par de metros frente suya.

«Sólo unos días más», reflexionó mientras empezaba a subir la escalera. «Unos días más y no volveré a subir a un barco en mi vida».

El cielo se estaba oscureciendo, el claro azul comenzaba a apagarse, dejando en la lejanía diminutas estrellas que empezaban a titilar. Se quedó mirando aquel magnífico espectáculo hasta que recordó por qué estaba ahí. Caminó un par de pasos hacia la borda lanzando el contenido del cubo por esta, consiguiendo de esta forma que desapareciera en las profundidades del mar. Dejó el recipiente a un lado y se recostó sobre la barandilla cerrando ligeramente los ojos, notando como la suave brisa golpeaba su rostro. Odiaba navegar, pero adoraba la sensación del viento en su faz.

Se llevó las manos a la cintura notando un pequeño bulto en el lado derecho. Extrañada, intentó saber el origen de esa molestia. Al introducir los dedos en la costura supo inmediatamente de qué se trataba, aquello que había escondido para no volver a verlo.

—El anillo… —susurró, sacándolo para observarlo detenidamente.

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que lo había guardado? Si no recordaba mal desde que entró al burdel. Algo que alguna vez fue tan preciado ahora sólo le traía malos recuerdos. Lo apretó fuertemente sintiendo unos irrefrenables deseos de lanzarlo lejos, permitir que aquel viejo objeto se hundiera en las oscuras aguas del mar. Pero no lo hizo, se lo quedó en la mano mientras se mordía el labio. Aquel mero anillo había significado tanto para ella, tanto… Sin embargo, ¿qué era ahora? Nada, una mera baratija que bien podría ser vendida bajo un alto precio a cualquier mercader.

—Creí que lo habías perdido.

La voz de Altaïr resonó sorpresivamente a su lado, haciendo que se moviese con ligereza para alejarse al no haber notado su presencia. Parpadeó lentamente y bajó la mirada hacia su puño que continuaba cerrado. Lo abrió mostrando el contenido de éste, consiguiendo que el sarraceno lo observase con una extraña mueca en el rostro.

—¿Perdido? —repitió, confusa por sus palabras. Ella no lo había extraviado, simplemente guardado.

—No te lo veía desde Kyrenia, supuse que lo habías perdido —dijo con un tono lento y pausado.

—Ah… —Fue la única respuesta que ella podía ofrecerle.

La gema roja en el centro del anillo permanecía imperturbable. Aquel rubí, que cuando le daba el sol brillaba con tanta intensidad, había dejado de tener su anterior esplendor convirtiéndolo ahora en un mero objeto banal e inservible. María lanzó un suspiro para volver a apoyarse en la baranda del barco mirando a la lejanía con nostalgia.

—Después de que Robert muriese… al mirarlo siempre me daba fortaleza —musitó—. Sé que suena ridículo, pero me hacía recordar por qué luchaba, por qué continuábamos luchando nosotros. —Ladeó la cabeza observando a Altaïr—. Sin embargo ahora ya no significa nada, una gran y hueca mentira simplemente.

El sarraceno permaneció callado, como si no supiera qué responder ante aquel arrebato de sinceridad de la inglesa. Ella movía con ligereza el anillo entre sus dedos, procurando que no se precipitara por la borda.

—¿Qué crees que debo hacer? —preguntó lentamente alzando la vista.

—¿Cómo? —contestó, no sabiendo bien a qué se refería.

—Con el anillo, ¿qué debería hacer? —indicó, colocándolo en la palma de la mano—. Me he sentido tentada a arrojarlo a las profundidades del mar pero… —Lanzó un suspiro—. No sé qué me lo impide, tal vez sea nostalgia.

Altaïr se dio la vuelta, apoyando su cadera contra la borda, observando el movimiento de las velas. Entendía que aquel objeto había sido algo preciado para María, pero ahora únicamente le traía malos recuerdos. Sólo servía para rememorar una y otra vez una serie de hechos que la habían conducido hasta el lugar donde se encontraba, una mentira tras otra para al fin descubrir la verdad. ¿Debía simplemente dejar que eso se hundiera en lo profundo o continuar cargándolo? Pensó irremediablemente en el que había sido su mentor, y aunque Al Mualim le había traicionado a él y a su Orden, no había mandado a quemar los manuscritos escritos por el anciano, ni se había olvidado de sus consejos.

—Puede que sea eso, no creo que te traiga únicamente malos recuerdos —caviló alzando un dedo para señalar el anillo—. Algo bueno has tenido que sacar de él si no puedes enviarlo al fondo del mar —hizo una breve pausa—, pero esconderlo será lo más seguro. Si alguien de aquí te ve con él pensará que lo has robado.

Aquello hizo que María encogiese la nariz claramente ofendida. Cerró su puño y volvió a guardarlo en la costura donde había permanecido todo este tiempo. Él sonrió ante ese pequeño mohín pero permaneció atento a su alrededor, aunque los monjes se encontrasen abajo rezando no eran las únicas personas que había en el navío. Dos hombres estaban en la otra punta del barco hablando mientras se reían a carcajadas, a la vez que un joven con el rostro sucio procuraba que las cuerdas que aguantaban las velas estuvieran fijas.

—Debemos aceptar la verdad aunque nos duela —dijo ella haciendo que el Asesino dejase de mirar a los marinos—. Eso me lo dijiste tú, y no te faltaba razón. Al final tus palabras de filósofo iban a ser algo bueno después de todo.

—No has sido la única persona que ha sido traicionada en esta vida, María —respondió rápidamente.

—Eso lo sé —aceptó haciendo una lánguida mueca—. Pero me cuesta bastante pensar quién podría llegar a hacerlo con alguien como tú —su voz sonaba cantarina y despreocupada—. No me tomes a mal, pero creo que el que sepa quién eres debe saber también qué esperarse de una traición a los vuestros.

Le resultaba muy complicado intentar imaginar quién podría ser tan iluso de pensar que podría traicionar a los Asesinos. Una cosa era enfrentarse cara a cara, luchar para poder obtener la victoria sobre aquello que ansiabas, pero otra muy diferente era engañar a tus allegados para que tus planes se pudieran realizar. Eso era lo que había hecho Robert con ella y con todos los soldados.

—Hubo una vez un hombre —empezó a hablar Altaïr con voz seria y pausada—. Un anciano que creía haber encontrado algo que podría conferir paz y acabar con las guerras, alguien cegado por la sombra de un ideal. —Vio como él agachaba la cabeza fijándose directamente en las tablas del suelo—. Era sabio, pero su orgullo no le dejó ver el peligro que tenía frente a él.

María parpadeó confusa por el tono de voz utilizado por el Asesino. Le había hecho una pregunta que no debería de tener problemas en contestar; obviamente quién traicionase a su Orden debía ser un necio, sin embargo ahí estaba él, hablando de aquella persona en un tono casi solemne. Ella no podía llegar a odiar a Robert, sentía rencor hacia él y en lo que había convertido su causa, pero en el fondo sabía que jamás podría odiarle.

—¿Y quién era? —preguntó, intrigada por aquel extraño comportamiento del sarraceno.

—Mi maestro —repuso ladeando la cabeza—, Al Mualim —añadió con acritud—. El fruto lo consumió, haciendo que traicionase aquello en lo que alguna vez creyó. Que incumpliera su palabra contra la Orden. Y yo era su marioneta favorita. —Pudo ver la sombra de una turbia y torcida sonrisa en sus labios—. Es curioso…

La inglesa le miró no sabiendo verdaderamente cómo actuar. No esperaba que alguien como Altaïr hubiera podido ser engañado por alguien a quien admiraba, o al menos eso parecía. Sin embargo se quedó pensando en sus últimas palabras. Se fijó en que sus dorados ojos estaban puestos en ella, y sin mediar palabras comprendió a qué se refería.

—Sí, es bastante curioso —afirmó.

De alguna extraña forma ambos eran iguales. Habían sido traicionados por las personas en las que más confiaban, marionetas sin hilos enviados a morir una y otra vez en lugar del titiritero que lo manejaba todo en la oscuridad. Era una enorme casualidad verse identificada de alguna manera en aquel hombre, pero ahí estaban, uno al lado del otro en la borda del barco recordando una traición que por ambas partes les había llevado a encontrarse.

—¿Quieres? —dijo, sacando la pequeña bolsa de provisiones—. Sinceramente creo que no debería comer, pero si no lo hago seguro que moriré antes de llegar a Acre.

—Exagerada —respondió, consiguiendo que ella hiciera una mueca. Cogió un trozo de queso y le dio un mordisco—. El viaje no te parecerá tan largo cuando lleguemos.

Ante ese comentario ella simplemente lanzó un largo bufido, apoyando su espalda en la borda, como si las palabras del Asesino fuesen una broma de muy mal gusto.

—Cuando lleguemos hará falta una buena razón para que me vuelva a subir a un barco, créeme —contestó con una sonrisa—. Si voy hacia la India no será en un navío, prefiero mil veces un caballo, es más seguro.

—La India está lejos —advirtió el sarraceno.

—Sí, espero que lo suficiente como para poder huir de todos los problemas que se han generado en Tierra Santa. —Se encogió ligeramente de hombros—. Tal vez me vuelva a disfrazar, es mucho fácil moverse en esta tierra si creen que eres un hombre —musitó bajando ligeramente la voz.

Altaïr se la quedó mirando de arriba abajo. Era cierto que por sus formas podía pasar perfectamente por un hombre joven de complexión delgada al que aún no le había empezado a salir la barba, pero estar condenada a vivir toda una vida de mentiras debía ser duro. Sin embargo María parecía querer cualquier otra cosa que la alejara del destino de convertirse en la sirvienta de alguien.

—Además, en este lugar nadie se fía de la palabra de una mujer. —Entrecerró los ojos—. No es que en Inglaterra sea diferente, pero aquí consideráis que vosotros valéis el doble que nosotras, y en cierta forma eso me exaspera —chistó.

—No todos pensamos así —aseguró, consiguiendo que ella le sonriese tranquila.

—Obviamente tú no lo haces, eres raro —continuó en tono alegre—. Me dijiste que era mejor con la espada que muchos hombres, nadie de aquí me hubiera dicho lo mismo. —Hizo una ligera pausa, pensando detenidamente las palabras que iba a decir a continuación, como si le resultara difícil pronunciarlas—. Gracias.

—Sólo decía la verdad, no me tienes que agradecer el ser sincero. —Ante la respuesta del sarraceno ella negó con la cabeza.

—No me refería a eso, Altaïr —respondió acentuando su nombre—. Me refiero a… todo, en general. Nunca he sido muy ducha en palabras, así que intentaré decirlo claramente. —Se aclaró la garganta—. Gracias a este viaje he abierto los ojos. Te parecerá una locura pero me siento agradecida de que me trajeras, aunque ni las circunstancias ni las formas fueran las mejores —dijo sonriendo débilmente.

Altaïr no sabía cómo responder hacia aquel inesperado comentario. Había dado por hecho que durante todo su viaje María únicamente había pasado penurias por la forma en la que se expresó la última vez que hablaron de éste. Era cierto que pensó en ello, pero verla llorar por culpa de todo lo que había vivido fue lo peor. Intentó encontrar algo que decir que no sonase forzado pues, siendo ella con quién hablaba, cualquier cosa que malinterpretara sería un detonante perfecto para cualquier discusión.

—Suena un poco a locura, la verdad. Pero lo entiendo —terminó en tono calmando volviendo a darle un mordisco al queso—. Aunque gran parte del viaje lo pasaste sola. —La miró de reojo mientras ella ensanchaba su sonrisa.

—Por eso te he agradecido que me trajeras, no que fueras mi guía —repuso a son de burla—. Conseguir escapar de la prisión fue lo más difícil, pero existen trucos. —Se encogió de hombros.

El sarraceno tuvo la tentación de preguntar por aquellas extrañas ropas con las que la había visto en el castillo. Podía recordarla con su pelo recogido escondido bajo telas de seda verdes. La había visto desde el muelle y apenas había podido reconocerla. Aún así, resultaba llamativa, puesto que su piel no era tan tostada como el resto de mujeres con las que iba, sino lechosa, acompañada de unos oscuros e hipnotizantes ojos azules. No se movía como las demás. Iba en el centro, con la cabeza alta e ignorando las miradas que los marineros les estaban lanzando.

«Pero si le pregunto sobre cómo las consiguió se enfadará» pensó. Estaba seguro que no se equivocaba.

No debía faltar mucho para que vinieran a buscarlos, porque el sol ya se había puesto completamente mientras que las estrellas ya eran visibles en el cielo. Un marino había encendido dos candiles, uno en la popa y otro en la proa para poder caminar sin chocarse con los mástiles del barco. La tímida luna comenzaba a aparecer, pudiendo percatarse de que había menguado ligeramente desde la anterior vez que la vio. María inspiró hondamente, siendo consciente que su tiempo en la superficie se acababa, pero sintiéndose bastante mejor después de haber hablado con Altaïr. Aún le debía la vida, eso era cierto, pero haberle dicho aquello la había tranquilizado.

«Tarde o temprano tenía que darle las gracias» se dijo a sí misma mientras cerraba los ojos.

Siempre le había costado ser agradecida. No es que no apreciara las cosas que tenía, sus padres siempre le habían procurado ropa, comida y la educación que toda dama mereciera, pero nunca había sentido que tuviera que estarlo por ello ya que no era la vida que había elegido, sino lo que le habían impuesto. Sin embargo tras aquel viaje ella había cambiado, tanto su forma de ver el mundo como sus ideales; sentía que era mejor por saber la verdad y eso se lo debía a él.

De pronto se escuchó un canto que rompía el silencio de la noche. Eran unas voces a coro potentes y armoniosas que se levantaban hasta la superficie del barco. María lanzó un pequeño suspiro alejándose de la borda del navío con lentos pasos, siendo seguida de cerca por Altaïr, quien miraba de reojo a uno de los marineros que se encontraba en la popa.

—¿Bajamos ya? —preguntó, sin saber muy bien si sería adecuado irse por su cuenta.

—Amis dijo que vendría a buscarnos, supongo que quiere evitar que te encuentres con los demás monjes.

—Querrá impedir que les tiente al igual que Eva —comentó bajando la voz para que nadie más la oyese—. En el Temple hablar con mujeres significaba caer en la tentación y el pecado, por eso para evitarlo algunos no quieren ni verme.

Altaïr a veces creía que las escrituras cristianas exageraban en lo referido a la maldad natural de la mujer. No es que en el resto de religiones las tratasen mejor, pero nunca había escuchado que la mujer tentara. Que su belleza debía ser protegida sí, incluso que la pureza de estas debía ser guardada por siempre, sin embargo decir que las mujeres traían el mal le parecía algo verdaderamente absurdo.

A los pocos minutos llegó Amis. Su rostro estaba empapado en sudor por a la humedad que debía de hacer en la bodega pero aún así en sus labios seguía depositada la perenne sonrisa que siempre mostraba al verlos.

—Buenas noches —saludó rápidamente—. ¿Se encuentra mejor? Su esposo dijo que estaba mareada —dijo nada más ver a María.

Ésta le dedicó una mirada poco discreta al Asesino, quien únicamente hizo un gesto ligero con la mano alentándola a contestar.

—Sí, estoy mejor. Gracias por preocuparse —respondió en un tono recatado—. Es este movimiento, nunca me han sentado muy bien los barcos —admitió haciendo que el joven muchacho asintiera.

—La comprendo, el hermano Abel se pasa todo el tiempo al lado del cubo. Dios le ha concedido un estómago demasiado sensible —contestó distraído. Miró a los pies de María y los de Altaïr—. ¿El vuestro está en el camarote?

Ante la mención del no apreciado recipiente la inglesa se dio la vuelta observando que éste permanecía de pie cerca de la borda. Se dio la vuelta para ir a recogerlo pero una mano del sarraceno la detuvo, adelantándola para ir a cogerlo él. Ella simplemente encogió la nariz, volviendo al lado de Amis, el cual los miraba con curiosidad.

—Tiene usted un marido muy atento —susurró en voz baja.

¿Qué debía contestar a aquello? Era complicado decidir qué era lo que el hermano estaba esperando. ¿Silencio? ¿Un leve sonrojo? ¿Tal vez una mirada cómplice? Se llevó las manos al regazo bajando la vista, intentando pensar en una respuesta que fuera clara y diera por sentado que no debía continuar con aquella conversación. Alzó los ojos, moviéndose hacia la derecha para alcanzar a estar lo más cerca posible de la oreja del joven, buscando que lo que iba a decir no fuese escuchado por nadie más.

—Por eso me casé con él —musitó para luego alejarse y empezar a bajar por las escaleras lentamente.

Una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios tras decir aquello. Era lo que cualquiera esperaría de una devota esposa, una sencilla respuesta engrandeciendo una cualidad tan común y corriente como era la amabilidad. Recordaba todas las lecciones de su madre hablándole sobre que una dama debía saber cuál era el momento adecuado para hablar, nunca llevarle la contraria al marido mientras lo apoyaba desde el silencio.

«Eso y estar ocupada con la costura» pensó aminorando el paso al haber llegado al final de las escaleras.

Escuchó la voz de Amis proveniente del lugar que acababa de abandonar, dirigiéndose a alguno de los marineros en un tono bastante diferente al que había utilizado con ella. Se giró lentamente observando como Altaïr se había quedado en lo alto de las escaleras, mirando detenidamente hacia algún punto situado en la popa del barco. Mantenía el ceño fruncido, por lo que intuyó que debía de haber visto algo que le pareciera sospechoso, sino no lograba comprender porque tenía aquel hosco gesto.

—Altaïr —le llamó haciendo que se volteara hacia ella—. Debemos irnos.

Permaneció quieto durante unos instantes con la misma expresión para luego asentir mientras relajaba ligeramente su tenso rostro y bajaba las escaleras hasta donde se encontraba ella. Si bien la actitud del Asesino siempre le había parecido extraña, que reaccionase de una forma tan desconfiada hacia cualquier cosa que le pareciera rara le resultaba bastante incómodo. Estaba segura de que ellos vivían con una alta tensión durante toda su vida. Probablemente mantenerse así de alerta siempre era lo que le había salvado más de una vez, sin embargo le seguía pareciendo exagerado.

Esperó hasta que él estuviese a su lado para adentrarse en el pasillo de camino hacia su estancia. Debía de llegar allí antes de que los monjes subieran, al menos sino quería llamar la atención de aquellos hombres. Altaïr iba por detrás suya, como asegurándose de que nadie les seguía. María únicamente volteó los ojos con dejadez, había creído que había superado su paranoia inicial con respecto a que todo aquello únicamente serviría para una emboscada en alta mar, pero al parecer estaba equivocada.

«Eso le pasa por querer intentar controlarlo todo» se dijo a sí misma llegando a la habitación.

Pensar que iba a pasar ahí los próximos días encerrada hasta el anochecer hacía que se sintiera inquieta. Los mareos empezarían nada más sentarse y notar nuevamente el rimbombante bamboleo del navío. Dormir era una solución factible a casi todo el camino, pero no siempre podría hacerlo con facilidad. Lanzó un ligero suspiro sentándose en la misma esquina en la que se había apoyado con anterioridad.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó ella después de que el Asesino cerrase la puerta.

Pasaron unos pequeños segundos antes de que este se dignara a contestarle. Estaba pensando la mejor forma de responderse a la inglesa sobre sus sospechas de aquello que había visto, sin embargo no sabía cómo se lo tomaría.

—Los marinos —habló lentamente—, te miraban demasiado —aclaró haciendo que ella alzase una ceja.

—¿Y por eso te has molestado? Entiendo que me miren, soy la única mujer en este condenado barco.

—No te miraban con curiosidad, María —explicó apoyándose en la madera—. Por eso Amis ha ido a hablar con ellos.

Permaneció callada, cavilando lo que le había dicho Altaïr. Ser una mujer en un barco únicamente masculino debía ser peligroso para cualquier dama, pero ella no se consideraba tal. Sabía luchar y podría hacerle frente a quien se interpusiera en su camino.

—No me hace falta que me cuiden, sé defenderme sola —dijo con voz firme—. Ya sé que estás muy metido en tu papel de esposo protector, pero si me pasa algo sabré arreglármelas —hizo una ligera pausa recogiendo la manta—, siempre lo he hecho.

La actitud despreocupada por parte de María era algo que el Asesino no entendía. ¿Cómo podía decir algo así sobre un posible ataque? Era cierto que sabía defenderse, era buena con la espada y con aquella pequeña daga que tenía en su cintura seguramente también. Pero no estaba preocupado por ello, sino por la fuerza de la muchacha. Si alguien la capturase o simplemente la mantuviera inmóvil sería presa fácil para cualquiera.

No respondió y se sentó a la misma altura que antes. Ella simplemente se estiró acurrucándose en la paja intentando descansar. Él no comprendía cómo alguien podía comportarse de esa forma, sin embargo era mejor no proseguir aquello sino quería derivar en una pelea, ya que llamaría la atención de los monjes. Se quedó mirando la puerta, con los ojos velados. Iban a ser unos cuatro días muy largos si aquello continuaba así.

_**Continuará...**_

**Bueno, aquí ha habido otro pequeño acercamiento. ¡Estamos cada vez más cerca de Acre! Tierra firme, cómo te echa de menos María xD. Espero que os haya gustado las conversaciones de este capítulo, sé que no ha sido tan interesante como lo había planeado, pero he hecho lo que he podido con el tiempo que tengo. He estado buscando más datos curiosos históricos sobre el tiempo en Siria, ¿sabéis que su clima es cálido pero con lluvias torrenciales en Otoño? Pues ya lo sabéis, quizás algo así ocurra aquí xD, estamos en Octubre aún ¿no? Todo es posible. **

**Vanecool, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Sabes que me da igual que comentes antes o después siempre que lo hagas cuando puedas. La verdad es que no sé muy bien en que piensan los monjes xD me lo intento imaginar, pero la vida de un monasterio o de servicio no es para mí. Sobre la conversación intento que salgan de forma natural, no demasiado forzado, porque entonces algunas cosas quedarían fuera de su sitio. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Mile-chan, gracias por los review, hermosa. Me alegra que te guste como van evolucionando los personajes, intento que sea lento pero constante. Sobre lo de las necesidades biológicas… algo de humor, mujer, algo de humor nunca viene mal. ¡Gracias! Me pasé horas buscando una maldita Orden de Templarios Hospitalarios que pudieran estar yendo a Tierra Santa, y a estos los encontré por casualidad. Espero que te haya gustado y que a mí me vayan bien los exámenes.**

**Hikairuzumakipotter, ya te conteste. Pero aún así gracias por tu comentario y espero sinceramente que te haya agradado el capítulo.**

**Misao-CG, ¡vaya! Gracias por todos los review que me dejaste en Cautiva, me dejaste anonadada con ellos xD. Me agrada que te guste este fic y que quieras continuar leyéndolo, si no me ocurre nada malo aquí tendrás siempre un capítulo al mes. No demasiado extenso, pero al menos con calidad narrativa xD.**

**Peule, ¡cuánto tiempo! Me alegra volver a recibir un comentario tuyo. Quizás, quizás, como puedes ver tú Altaïr ya sospecha algo, no sólo de los monjes, sino también de los marineros (¡todo el mundo en general!). Espero que te gustase y comenta cuando puedas mujer, que nadie obliga.**

**Y como no muchísimas gracias también por las visitas que recibo, cada vez son más, eso me anima mucho =D. Empecemos por los primeros, muchísimas gracias a: España (¡muchas gracias a todos!), México (¡gracias, casi cogéis a los de España!), Venezuela (gracias por seguirme, vane), Chile (¡bien, habéis vuelto!), Perú (vaya, a esa persona debe gustarle mucho el fic), Argentina (¡muchísimas gracias!), Kazasktan (¡gracias!), Estados Unidos (thanks!), Reino Unido (thanks for hits!), República Checa (¡gracias!), Italia (grazie!) y Malasia (sé que siempre me lees aunque seas el único). Espero que a todos os haya gustado el capítulo. Nos vemos el mes que viene.  
**


	7. Reacciones

**Hola mis queridos lectores. Siento haber tardado un poquito más en este relato, pero es que justamente acabé mis exámenes la semana pasada (que por cierto me han ido bien, gracias por vuestro interés) así que este capítulo aunque lo tenía completamente pensado he tenido que escribirlo en una semana y poco. Como soy una perfeccionista y no quería ofreceros nada mediocre he intentado ****mantener la acción bastante movida, aunque no se me da bien escribir escenas así. Aún no hemos llegado a Acre, pero falta poco, muy poco. Ahí es donde la trama toma más importancia la relación de Altaïr y María. En fin, espero que el capítulo os guste.**

**Reacciones**

_**Noviembre de 1191 d.C.**_

Después de cuatro largos días de viaje María había perdido la habilidad de dormirse con facilidad, por lo que permanecía acostada mirando al techo con la esperanza de que llegase la noche para poder salir. La humedad hacía que los cabellos se le pegasen en el rostro, formando también pequeñas gotas de agua en su piel que por mucho que eliminasen volvían a salir. Envidiaba a Altaïr porque él no parecía tener problemas para hacerlo durante esos breves lapsos de tiempo ni tampoco padecía de esa constante fatiga crónica.

Se giró sobre la paja observando al Asesino, quien se encontraba ligeramente adormilado. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, pero ella sabía que si escuchaba cualquier ruido sospechoso éstos se abrirían rápidamente, volteándose hacia la dirección de donde proviniera.

Por alguna razón se había convertido en una especie de perro guardián que no la dejaba sola ni a sol ni a sombra. Las únicas veces que abandonaba la habitación sin ella era para usar el susodicho cubo en la cubierta del barco; aquello sin duda la sacaba de sus casillas, que él pudiese campar libremente por el navío pero ella tuviese únicamente un pequeño lapso de tiempo para disfrutar de la brisa marina y salir de aquel maldito habitáculo. Lanzó un ligero suspiro removiéndose, centrando sus pensamientos en que, por suerte, mañana llegarían a tierra firme. De nuevo estaría en Acre.

«Y entonces ya no tendré un perro guardián» pensó, entre la diversión y tristeza. Disfrutaba a veces de la compañía del Asesino, era alguien sincero al que su condición de mujer no le resultaba molesta ni la consideraba inferior. Sin dudas no había muchos hombres así en Tierra Santa.

Escuchó el ruido del ir y venir de los monjes en dirección a la bodega; se había acostumbrado a aquel sonido que daba paso a su pequeño soplo de aire fresco. Vio cómo Altaïr abría los ojos dirigiendo un rápido vistazo a la puerta. María se puso de pie sacudiéndose la paja del cuerpo mientras se estiraba.

—Dentro de poco vendrá Amis —dijo, consiguiendo que él asintiera. María se giró mirando al cubo mientras hacía una pequeña mueca. Ahora mismo no sentía la necesidad verdadera de utilizarlo.

—¿Harás algo? —preguntó desviando ligeramente los ojos hacia el recipiente, haciendo que esta negase con la cabeza.

—Creo que prefiero esperar a mañana, no puedo recordar con claridad lo que se sentía al andar sobre tierra firme —respondió e hizo que el Asesino se girase a mirarla con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Exageras, como siempre. —Ante esta contestación ella se cruzó de brazos algo ofendida, era cierto que no recordaba lo que era caminar por un suelo que no se movía de un lado para otro sin cesar.

—Claro, como a ti no te afecta nada. Ni el clima, ni el movimiento… —Empezó a enumerar rápidamente—. Lo único que no toleras es no tener el control sobre todo, es lo único que te afecta verdaderamente —expuso sabiendo que aquello de alguna manera molestaría al Asesino.

Altaïr intuía que aquellas palabras eran únicamente para fastidiarle, llevaba repitiendo que lo que le molestaba de aquella situación era no tener el control cuando estaba totalmente errada. Lo que más le enervaba era la despreocupación general ante la posibilidad de un ataque, eso era lo que auténticamente le sacaba de sus casillas. ¿Cómo alguien que había estado en un campo de batalla y sabiendo lo que era una guerra no veía el peligro que se podía esconder en aquel barco? Sin duda tenía una mentalidad demasiado extraña para ser comprendida, al menos en ese sentido.

Prefirió no responderle dejando que creyese que había ganado de alguna forma, con esa última frase, aquella pequeña riña. Era inútil seguirle el juego, ya lo había hecho un par de veces durante el trayecto y todas habían terminado con ella volteada hacia la pared de la habitación murmurando cosas en su idioma que ni él podía llegar a descifrar. Sin embargo había algo que ganaba cuando María creía ser la vencedora: su sonrisa. No era la que ponía siempre, o la que utilizaba al reírse irónicamente de las cosas. Esta era una sonrisa altiva y socarrona, como si así demostrase una superioridad de la cual en estos momentos carecía. No sabía por qué, pero le encantaba esa sonrisa, era totalmente inesperado que proviniese de una mujer.

Escuchó unos ligeros golpes en la puerta y se giró sabiendo perfectamente quién era. Ésta se abrió al cabo de un par de segundos dejando ver la pulcra sonrisa que Amis siempre les dirigía cuando les avisaba de que era la hora de que podían salir. Pero esta vez no se encontraba solo, el hermano Jurian estaba detrás de él ataviado con una enorme cruz de madera colgando al cuello.

—Buenas noches —saludó el mayor haciendo que en su rostro plagado de arrugas se adornase con una cortés sonrisa—. Espero que el viaje no les esté resultando demasiado incómodo, pero en este navío no contamos con estancias mejores.

María parpadeó sin saber qué hacía el que parecía ser el líder de los Hermanos Hospitalarios en su habitación. No había ido a verlos en ningún momento desde que embarcaron y siempre era Amis el que se encargaba de avisarles de cuándo o no podían salir. Adelantó las manos hacia su regazo observando cómo, al igual que ella, Altaïr no parecía saber qué contestar a eso.

—Estamos agradecidos que nos haya acogido, hermano. Tanto mi marido como yo no sabemos qué hubiéramos hecho en esa lejana tierra sin vuestra ayuda —respondió recatadamente poniendo una convincente sonrisa—. El lugar es lo de menos, lo que estamos ansiosos es de llegar a Tierra Santa, es nuestro mayor deseo.

El anciano asintió, al parecer satisfecho con la respuesta. Sin embargo se giró directamente en dirección a Altaïr y entró en la habitación consiguiendo que el Asesino se pusiera tenso. María se acercó cogiéndole del brazo para que le mirase a los ojos, sabiendo que él creería que eso era una señal de peligro cuando no lo era. Simplemente el hombre quería hablar, no otra cosa. Por mucho que insistiera en que no lo era, en realidad Altaïr se encontraba bastante paranoico.

—En verdad he venido porque me gustaría hablar con usted, a solas —dijo Jurian directamente al Asesino, que se puso aún más tenso.

—¿A solas? —repitió María—. ¿Ha ocurrido algo, hermano? —preguntó, ligeramente inquieta.

—No, nada importante hija mía. Pero es un asunto en el que no deberían entrometerse las mujeres —respondió en un tono amable pero que sin lugar a dudas se trataba de una invitación para que se marchase.

Apretó los dedos en el brazo de Altaïr, consiguiendo que sintiera una ligera punzada de dolor. Aquella mujer tenía bastante fuerza en las manos si con ese pequeño apretón estaba haciendo que él sintiera aquello. Entendía a María, ser tratada a parte no le gustaba por ello siempre la consideraba como a una igual, era la única manera de que se abriese un poco. La observó de reojo, aún con esa pétrea sonrisa que se tambaleaba en su rostro casi dando paso a una mueca furiosa. Sin embargo eso no ocurrió, se soltó moviendo la cabeza a un lado sin perder aquella impecable fachada de mujer amable.

—Comprendo, hay cosas de las que sólo deberían hablar los hombres —contestó, empezando a caminar hasta llegar a la puerta—. Estaré en la cubierta por si me necesitan —repuso con voz queda alejándose de ellos.

Altaïr hizo una mueca, la idea de que dejarla sola era peligroso no dejaba de rondar por su cabeza, sin embargo debía de continuar su papel de devoto esposo religioso que quería continuar su camino hacia Tierra Santa como fuera. Únicamente quedaba un día, un condenado día; debía poder seguir fingiendo aquello por aquel periodo de tiempo. Lanzó un pequeño gruñido disconforme y dio unos pasos para colocarse contra la pared de la habitación. Sólo tenía que escuchar a aquel monje durante unos minutos, estaba seguro que era imposible de que ella se metiese en problemas en tan poco tiempo.

Por otro lado María se había despedido de Amis con la misma apariencia de mujer sumisa antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras que la llevaban a la cubierta. A mitad de éstas se quedó completamente estática, asegurándose de que nadie pudiera verla. Su sonrisa se perdió dejando observar una seria mueca mientras mantenía el mentón tenso, apretando fuertemente los dientes. Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, que habían permanecido cerradas desde que salió del camarote. En la palma de éstas podían verse marcas de heridas de media luna provocadas por las uñas, ya que había apretado con tanta fuerza se habían impreso sobre su piel, dejando esos rasguños que empezaban a sangran.

«Un tema en el cual las mujeres no debían inmiscuirse» al recordar esa frase sintió una ligera pulsación en su cabeza, muestra de que estaba enfadada.

Era normal que los hombres religiosos tratasen a las mujeres como seres inferiores que no entendían sobre los grandes males del mundo, salvo porque los provocaban ellas mismas. Sabía cómo eran, pero aún así no se había sentido tan infravalorada en ese barco hasta ese momento. ¿Acaso ella no podía comprender las palabras de aquel hombre? ¿Su presencia le resultaba molesta? ¡Pues que se fastidiara! Había muchísimas personas indeseables en ese mundo que ella preferiría que no existieran pero aún así tenía que soportarlos. ¿¡Qué había de malo en que se hubiera quedado!?

Continuó subiendo la escalera aún enfadada por todo aquello. Se encaminó hacia la proa y se apoyó en ésta frunciendo el ceño. Lo peor de todo era que comprendía aquel infame comportamiento, la mayoría de esposas preferirían ignorar los problemas de su marido y únicamente permanecer en casa atenta a los quehaceres que podía realizar. Pero ella era diferente, si estaba con alguien le gustaba también saber qué cosas malas ocurrían a su alrededor; cuando estuvo casada con Peter le exigía que le hablase de los asuntos que les inmiscuían a ambos, sin embargo él siempre respondía con la misma burda coletilla.

«No es asunto de mujeres» se repitió mentalmente, asestándole un golpe a la madera del barco.

¿¡Y cuáles, supuestamente, eran sus asuntos!? ¿¡Ordenar a los criados!? ¿¡Asegurarse de que las caballerizas estaban siempre bien abastecidas!? ¿¡Recluirse cual monja en una torre y continuar haciendo sus modelos de costura!? ¡Era todo tan sumamente injusto! Ella había querido huir de aquella monótona e insustancial vida, sin embargo ahora tenía que fingir ser el tipo de mujer que más odiaba en el mundo. Una esposa sumisa.

«Sólo un día más » pensó mientras alzaba la vista observando el atardecer. «Un día más y seré libre de ir donde quiera.»

Si sus cálculos no le fallaban llegarían a Acre cerca del mediodía. Ahí daría su viaje por concluido, acabaría la estúpida aventura que había comenzado cuando Altaïr la obligó a ir a Chipre casi como una esclava. Terminaba una etapa de su vida y daba comienzo otra. Hizo una mueca, iba a echar de menos al Asesino, al menos su compañía como en estos últimos días. Era casi como tener un amigo.

—Estúpido Altaïr… —masculló en voz baja. Cierto que ella le había pedido que no hiciera nada extraño, y sin duda haberle dicho que se quedase para escuchar la conversación entre él y Jurian hubiera sido un comportamiento anormal.

Permaneció en la misma posición con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, sintiendo una extraña sensación de desazón en el pecho. Movió la boca casi pudiendo degustar un amargo sabor en ésta, extrañada, puesto que hacía poco que se había terminado de comer sus últimas reservas de dátiles y aún debería de conservar aún el gusto dulce, no aquel sabor. Lanzó un suspiro dándose la vuelta sintiéndose agotada. ¿Se podía de cansar uno de no hacer absolutamente nada? No lo sabía pero comenzaba a pensar que sí era posible.

Empezó a observar con curiosidad a su alrededor, no había absolutamente nadie a excepción de dos marinos que se encontraban hablando en la proa. ¿Serían aquellos los que habían llamado la atención del Asesino? No parecían ser nada más que los típicos hombres de mar con su piel tostada y la incipiente barba cubriéndoles los rostros. Altaïr exageraba si creía que personas así podían resultar peligrosas para alguien como ella, o eso o la subestimaba, pero no creía que eso fuese posible.

Cerró los ojos mientras inspiraba hondamente, el olor a salitre le gustaba. Sabía que si la travesía duraba algo más acabaría odiándolo. Recargó la cadera en la baranda esperando que el Asesino apareciera por cubierta. Sentía curiosidad por lo que Jurian quería decirle, si hubieran descubierto su identidad simplemente les hubieran atacado en la habitación, no se hubiesen molestado en mantenerlos separados.

«Tiene que ser otra cosa» se tranquilizó mirando el mar.

Escuchó detrás de ella unos ligeros pasos, lo que le hizo parpadear confusa por aquel ruido, ya que Altaïr normalmente solía ser muy sigiloso al respecto, apenas podía decir cómo llegaba a su lado sin ser detectado. Ladeó la cabeza observando que los marinos se habían acercado bastante a ella. Demasiado. Se giró completamente, mostrando una pose totalmente altiva y desinteresada. Frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Queréis algo? —preguntó ante la incipiente mirada que le estaban dedicando.

Uno de los hombres miró al otro como si no supiera muy bien que contestar a eso. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué se quedara callada como una buena mujercita? ¿Qué no hiciera notar que acercarse tanto a ella, mirándola de esa forma, era extraño? Obviamente jamás habían conocido a una joven que tuviera el coraje suficiente como para enfrentarse verbalmente a dos individuos corpulentos.

—¿Y bien? —volvió a incidir en un tono despectivo, casi como si hablase con asco.

Al parecer esto ofendió a uno de los hombres que se adelantó dando dos pasos, tambaleándose hacia ella. Por lo que podía observar debía de estar borracho, porque dudaba seriamente que los marineros no tuvieran estabilidad caminando por la cubierta del barco.

—Nos sorprende que tu marido te haya… dejado sola —habló mientras la lengua empezaba a trabársele con un fuerte y cerrado acento.

—¿Acaso tiene que estar detrás de mí todo el tiempo? —inquirió poniendo esta vez las manos en las caderas—. No creo que vaya a caerme por la borda si él no está, pero gracias por la preocupación que muestras —repuso con ironía.

Ante eso el navegante encogió el gesto, como si le resultase irreal que una mujer le estuviera respondiendo de aquella forma. Sin embargo poco le duró la impresión; en vez de esbozar un gesto parcialmente asombrado puso una sonrisa que a María le pareció bastante repulsiva. Instintivamente se llevó la mano derecha hacia la parte de atrás de la cintura, tanteando ligeramente el puñal. No quería tener que llegar a usarlo, pero la superioridad numérica la obligaba a ello.

—Con que eres alguien con carácter… —Su sonrisa se afianzó aún más haciendo que ella se le quedara mirando. Su compañero también se había adelantado—. Ahora entiendo ese feo corte, tu marido debe tratarte con mano dura —terminó en casi un susurro.

Se pasó la lengua con el corte que ya había empezado a cicatrizar, el que le había producido el puñetazo que le dio Bouchart cuando estuvieron luchando en el archivo. Observó cómo se seguían acercando a ella. Sintió su pecho subir y bajar rápidamente, estaba nerviosa. ¿Por qué? Podía con ambos, lo sabía. No la vencerían fácilmente, había luchado con soldados mejor entrenados que esos hombres. Alzó la cabeza mirándolos fijamente a ambos, al siguiente paso que dieran uno de ellos iba a salir mal parado.

—No creo que lo que haga o deje de hacer mi esposo sea de vuestra incumbencia —respondió—. Apartaos, ahora —amenazó.

Tras aquello ellos se miraron fijamente y comenzaron a reír. Esto provocó que María se enfadase aún más, estaba acostumbrada a que no la tomasen en serio en batalla, pero que se desternillaran en su cara era algo que no soportaba.

—Y si no lo hacemos, ¿qué harás? —preguntó el otro con burla—. ¿Gritarás llamando a tu marido? Vamos… hazlo —alentó moviendo la mano dando los últimos pasos para así poder llegar a tocarla.

Sacó el puñal del cinto al que estaba agarrada, manteniendo la mirada fija en la mano. No, dañarla únicamente le haría retroceder por la impresión, pero ella no quería eso. Quería que la respetaran, tenía que hacer algo lo suficientemente impactante para que no quisieran acercarse más. Iba a agarrarla del hombro pero fue más rápida que él y esquivó el brazo, moviéndose ligeramente hacia la derecha conduciendo el puñal con presteza para estrellarlo directamente contra la mejilla del marino, que soltó un gran alarido.

La herida había sido limpia, un corte perfectamente recto que iba desde el nacimiento del mentón hasta el final del pómulo. Un hilo de sangre comenzó a salir mientras el hombre intentaba taparse el corte aún bramando. María se alejó varios metros de ellos manteniendo el puñal levantado mientras veía como de la punta goteaba aquel líquido rojizo hasta el suelo.

—¡Puta! —gritó quitándose la mano de la cara—. ¿¡Cómo te has atrevido!? —exclamó furioso.

Se mantuvo lejos pudiendo ver como el compañero de este sacaba un cuchillo que había estado guardado en su bota. Maldijo su mala suerte, eso debía de haberles alejado no alentarlos a que la atacasen ambos a la vez. Bufó mirando a la escalera, ¿por qué diablos tardaba tanto Altaïr? ¡Se suponía que no iban a entretenerse demasiado! Sus pensamientos debieron apartarse por completo de aquello al observar que una masa enorme se abalanzaba sobre ella. Lo esquivó intentando mantener el equilibrio sobre las tablas consiguiendo que el rango de visión aumentase: ahora tenía a un marinero borracho con una navaja y al otro a un par de metros sangrando.

«Perfecto. Le pido a Altaïr que no monte escenas y yo sola me meto en líos. Le va a encantar echármelo en cara» pensó.

El que tenía el cuchillo volvió a abalanzarse sobre María, que esta vez se movió lo suficiente para esquivarle y tirarlo al suelo golpeándole la pierna en la que se estaba apoyando. Aquel terreno era inestable si no se pisaba con cuidado, además de resbaladizo. El marinero empezó a retorcerse en el suelo, intentando nuevamente volver a ponerse en pie. Ella se volteó para poder ver donde se encontraba el otro pero ya no estaba donde anteriormente lo había visto, un pequeño charco de sangre era la única estela que se veía.

—¿¡Me buscabas!? —escuchó detrás de ella. Sin embargo no le dio tiempo a evitar que este le sostuviera ambos brazos impidiendo que usara el puñal—. ¿¡Te gusta jugar, verdad!?

Intentó soltarse sin conseguirlo, el agarre del marino era fuerte y contundente. Empezó a levantar las piernas con la intención de golpearle, pero él fue más rápido moviéndose hasta donde estaba el mástil estampándola contra éste. Lanzó un ligero alarido al sentir chocarse el hueso contra la madera. Cerró los ojos sintiendo que su espalda ardía, pero no podía retirarse por algo tan nimio como un golpe. Abrió los ojos adelantando la cabeza rápidamente consiguiendo golpear la suya contra la de él.

Tras el fuerte impacto se separó de ella. Intentó mantener el equilibrio mientras parpadeaba varias veces, ahora aparte del dolor de espalda tenía la mirada borrosa. Se pasó la mano por los ojos para poder así volver a enfocar a los marineros pero parecía una tarea bastante difícil en su situación.

—¡Te tengo! —oyó a su derecha justo antes de que sus manos fueran retenidas en su espalda y sintiera como su puñal caía al suelo.

Notó como sus brazos eran fuertemente apretados contra su espalda. Comenzó a moverse violentamente para así intentar hacer que el agarre fuera menos contundente, pero le fue imposible, la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo en ellos era demasiada como para pudiera separarse sola. Volvió a parpadear esta vez consiguiendo ver directamente como el marinero que tenía el corte recogía el puñal del suelo y se acercaba lentamente hacia donde estaba. La sangre le corría por la mejilla hasta el cuello, su sonrisa aumentó al verla completamente indefensa. Aquello hizo que sintiera un ligero pánico, ¿cómo es que la habían acorralado así? ¡No era nada más que hombres normales y corrientes!

—Sin tu juguete no eres más que una mujercita asustada —comentó él colocándose enfrente de ella. A esa distancia pudo comprobar que, efectivamente, estaba ebrio, o al menos su aliento apestaba a alcohol—. Ahora es nuestro turno de jugar contigo.

No iba a gritar, ella no estaba asustada. Lo que le ocurría era que no podía entender que la hubieran reducido de aquella forma dos personas que no tenían ninguna noción de combate. Vio como acercaba el puñal hasta su cuello haciendo una ligera presión, la suficiente para hacerle un corte que comenzó a escocer. Apretó los dientes manteniendo la mirada fija en aquel hombre. Si le daba en un rodillazo en la entrepierna pararía su avance y podría pensar una mejor manera de deshacerse del agarre del otro. Esperó a que se acercase algo más, necesitaba estar segura de que no iba a fallar.

—Estás muda del miedo, ¿cierto? Aunque sigues teniendo ojos de fierecilla. —Retiró el puñal del cuello dejando el hilo rojo marcado en su piel.

Se inclinó sobre ella y comenzó a lamerle la mejilla mientras con la mano libre intentaba quitarle la ropa. Cerró los ojos. Ese era el momento adecuado. Iba a levantar la pierna pero entonces como un zumbido resonó en sus orejas, haciendo que abriera los azules orbes en el momento justo para poder observar como una rápida figura blanca retiraba de un fuerte tirón al marinero de enfrente de ella.

María se quedó mirando como el hombre intentaba volver a ponerse de pie después de aquello. ¿Cuándo había llegado Altaïr? ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta? Aquel maldito Asesino era sigiloso. Pero no únicamente estaba él; Amis y Jurian también se encontraban en la cubierta observando la escena desde las escaleras sin saber cómo actuar. Claro, a ambos jamás les había visto llevar espada, seguramente ni siquiera sabrían manejar una correctamente.

Sintió que el agarre del otro marinero se había debilitado, más atento a la pelea de su compañero que a mantenerla cautiva. Se removió violentamente hacia delante consiguiendo separarse casi estrellándose contra el suelo, dió un par de zancadas para alejarse. No tenía el puñal y delante de los monjes no podía demostrar que tenía conocimientos de armas, así que únicamente le quedaba luchar con las manos desnudas contra aquel hombre que aún sostenía el cuchillo en su mano izquierda.

Meditó en cómo debía de atacar, pero apenas pudo pensar en nada antes de que éste se abalanzara contra ella. Alzó las manos para protegerse deteniendo efectivamente el golpe con su antebrazo. Eso le provocó un corte, no muy profundo, pero sería lo último que le haría. Se impulsó alzando la pierna derecha estrellándola directamente contra la entrepierna, consiguiendo que inmediatamente soltase el arma y se encogiera en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Ella jadeó intentando volver a respirar correctamente.

Se giró para ver que estaba haciendo Altaïr y la escena que vio la dejó parcialmente paralizada. El Asesino iba con la daga que siempre tenía en la cintura en alto mientras que el marinero permanecía tirado en el suelo, casi inconsciente. Si él lo mataba se meterían en problemas. Puede que la estuvieran atacando, pero castigarles con la muerte sería algo que los monjes verían excesivo, conocía la mentalidad que tenían con aquel tema. La mujer siempre era la responsable de las violaciones. Tenía que detenerle, ¿pero cómo? ¿¡Cómo!?

—¡No! ¡Detente! —exclamó en voz alta, casi desgarrándose la garganta—. ¡No le mates!

_**Continuará…**_

**Y aquí acaba el capítulo de este mes. ¿Matará o no matará Altaïr al que ha intentado violar a María? Lo sabremos el mes que viene. La verdad es que la escena me ha quedado muy larga. En serio las escenas de acción me cuestan horrores. He intentado que en este capítulo se muestre cómo la mujer era tratada en la sociedad de la época, los temas importantes ni siquiera debían ser escuchado por ella, por eso se siente excluída. Admito que la idea de María de atacar primero no fue de sus mejores ideas, pero se estaban riendo en su cara. Además es lógico de que pudieran retenerla, no sé si conocéis a algún marinero (mi padre lo es) pero tienen una fuerza en los brazos que no es normal. Por eso aunque María es una gran luchadora no puede soltarse del agarre, eso es lo que lleva temiendo Altaïr toda la travesía y ya ves... No se ****equivocaba.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que han estado siguiendo este mes la historia. Tanto por sus review como por sus visitas. Siempre me anima mucho ver que hay más gente que sigue esta pequeña historia de Assassin's Creed.**

**Misao-CG, yo también busco historias de calidad porque me gusta tanto leerlas como escribirlas, si no me sentiría algo hipócrita xD. Me alegra que la continuación no te haya decepcionado, creo que la mayoría de las personas cree que voy muy lenta, pero es que tengo que desarrollar muchas cosas para que la historia se dé tal y como la deseo expresar. Y para eso hacen falta muchísimas escenas extras. ¡A ti y a todas nos ponen nerviosas! Nunca te has de fiar de los desconocidos xD y menos si están borrachos. Gracias por el durazno.**

**Crtinahs, me salieron bien mis exámenes. Gracias por preocuparte. Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto que te lo hayas leído de un tirón y que te hayas sentido hechizada, me harás sonrojar. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también y muchísimas gracias por comentar, sois vosotras las que hacéis posible que siga escribiendo.**

**Nunca olvidarme de mis queridos lectores fantasmas, que me visitan desde todas las partes del mundo. Gracias a: España (esta vez os habéis superado en ser los que más me leéis), México (¡mil gracias por seguir la historia), Chile (sé que una es Mile-chan xD que se pasa a lectoras ninja), Kazakstan (¡muchas gracias!), Argentina (¡gracias por leer!), Venezuela (¡gracias vane, que sé que no tienes tiempo!), Estados Unidos (thanks!), Reino Unido (thanks for read!), Colombia (¡gracias por serguir leyendo!), República Checa (¡gracias!), Nicaragua (¡gracias por continuar la historia!), Perú (vaya, uno de los dos nos ha abandonado) e Italia (grazie!). Espero que os haya gustado y os haya dejado con ganas de más. Un beso a todos.**


	8. Sensaciones

**Hola mis queridos lectores, siento muchísimo haber tardado más de lo debido pero he tenido unos problemas de inspiración horribles. No era que no supiera cómo hacer este capítulo, sino que lo que escribía no me gustaba y si no me gusta lo que escribo me es muy difícil continuarlo. Pero gracias a Dios he conseguido superar ese bache y el capítulo me ha quedado decente (o eso creo). De nuevo, lamento haberos hecho esperar pero os prometo que vale la pena. **

**Sensaciones**

_**Noviembre de 1191 d.C. **_

El viento soplaba con lentitud, haciendo que las velas más altas se agitaran sin llegar a ponerse completamente firmes. Se podía oír las olas rompiendo contra la proa del barco mientras el sol se ponía en las lejanas aguas, dejando una última estela de luz antes de que la noche llegase trayendo consigo a una infinidad de estrellas que empezaban a aparecer por el este. Esa hermosa visión se coronaba con los cánticos que llegaban desde la bodega hasta la cubierta del barco. Sin embargo todo aquel espectáculo estaba siendo ignorando por las personas que se encontraban en ésta, ya que la preciada calma que vaticinaba aquel atardecer había sido opacado por la violenta escena que se observaba ahí.

Altaïr respiraba agitadamente mientras mantenía una mano agarrando la garganta del marinero, alzando con la otra el puñal en el aire, moviéndolo tentativamente, pensando en qué lugar le causaría más dolor clavárselo hasta que se desangrase completamente. Apenas recordaba cómo había llegado a estar ahí, encima de aquel hombre que casi no se movía por el fuerte golpe que se había llevado cuando le estampó la cabeza contra el suelo. Su primera intención había sido incrustarle el cuchillo en el cuello, para que el marino sintiese cómo no podía hacer nada para sobrevivir ante una herida así. Sin embargo algo lo había detenido, una potente voz le había ordenado que se detuviera. Y, por extraño que pareciera, lo había hecho.

Parpadeó, viendo como aquel hombre parecía volver en sí, lo que le hizo apretar aún más la mano sobre su cuello. No pensaba dejarle libre, no después de lo que había visto.

Jurian había querido que María abandonase la habitación para hablarle sobre Tierra Santa y el estado actual de la zona, advirtiéndole de los riesgos que corrían al intentar ir sin protección a Jerusalén, e intentando convencerle de que esperase a que hubiese una guardia templaria que escoltase a peregrinos hasta la zona. Él ya sabía los peligros que corrían los hombres de fe que iban hasta la ciudad santa, pero no entendía por qué la inglesa había tenido que irse de ahí únicamente para que no se enterase de aquello. La respuesta fue tan rápida como concisa.

«No quisiera asustarla con mis advertencias. Parece una devota esposa y no creo que deba preocuparse por temas así. No es asunto de mujeres» recordó la voz clara y firme de aquel monje.

No es que estuviera muy de acuerdo; sin embargo simplemente asintió y siguió escuchando los consejos que le daba con una mueca de seriedad en el rostro. La idea de dejar a María sola le dejaba intranquilo. Era cierto que como había dicho sabía defenderse, pero aún así no podía quitarse de la cabeza que en aquel lugar no estaban seguros, por mucho que ella jurara que ese lugar lo era. Los lugares seguros no existían y eso lo había aprendido después de muchos años.

Pasaron aproximadamente unos quince minutos hasta que Jurian terminó de enumerarle todos y cada uno de los pasos que tenían que seguir si querían llegar a Jerusalén. Después de aquello musitó un cordial agradecimiento y salió por la puerta dispuesto a encontrarse con María. Pero en vez de verla a ella junto a la proa mirando el atardecer como siempre, la escena a la que hacía frente era algo completamente diferente.

Junto al mástil central se encontraba la inglesa, aprisionada entre los dos marineros que le habían estado llamando la atención los días anteriores, esos que siempre se encontraban en la cubierta cuando ellos salían. Inicialmente había creído que sólo permanecían ahí por las órdenes del capitán, al igual que el joven muchacho que pasaba con el candil para asegurar los cabos, pero después de ver la mirada que le habían dedicado a María el primer día supo que no se debía a eso. Los había estado vigilando durante todo el viaje, procurando que ella no se moviese hasta donde estaban, únicamente por su seguridad.

Sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo se abalanzó contra el hombre que estaba lamiéndole el rostro , tirándole casi contra el suelo del fuerte golpe que le había propinado consiguiendo separarlo varios metros de María. Era corpulento, con una incipiente barba cubriéndole su rostro y una fea herida en su mejilla que estaba seguro que se lo había hecho la inglesa. Sacó la daga que estaba en su cinto observando a aquel hombre, se tambaleaba, y en su mano derecha portaba el puñal de María. Movió la cabeza parar mirarla mientras ésta parecía atónita por su aparición, percatándose de que ella tenía un fino corte en el cuello y que el de su labio se había vuelto a abrir.

Aquello hizo que se enfureciese aún más. Fijó los ojos en aquel marino que parecía no saber muy bien cómo actuar. Podía sentir su miedo, no era la primera vez que lo veía en los ojos de alguna víctima, observando con temor la figura que el Asesino proyectaba. Sin embargo era lo suficientemente insensato como para creer que podía ganarle en combate. Todavía tambaleándose intentó apuñalarle moviendo su brazo derecho hacia adelante, justo a la altura del abdomen, pero era lento. Carecía de estabilidad, así que de una patada lo lanzó un par de metros delante de él, haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza contra unas cajas y soltase el arma. Vio como intentaba levantarse a tientas, pero no iba a permitirlo, se colocó justamente encima de él para asestarle el golpe final cuando la potente voz de María lo frenó.

Todavía respiraba agitadamente con la mirada clavada en aquel hombre, ¿cómo podía ordenarle que parara después de lo que había visto? Manteniendo el fuerte agarre ladeó la cabeza para poder ver como se encontraba. A su lado el otro marinero se retorcía de dolor mientras que al fondo Jurian y Amis observaban la escena con el rostro desencajado. ¿Cuándo habían subido los monjes a la cubierta? La verdad es que no le importaba, lo único que quería era que ese bastardo pagara por lo que había estado a punto de hacerle a María.

Los ojos azules de ella lucían casi asustados, suplicándole sin palabras que no le matara. ¿¡Es que acaso no le importaba lo que habían estado a punto de ocurrir!? ¿¡No valoraba su integridad!? No sabía que estaba pasando por la cabeza de la inglesa y dudaba que en algún momento pudiera comprenderlo, pero perdonarle la vida a aquel marinero era un error del que más tarde o temprano se arrepentiría.

De un golpe seco incrustó la daga en la carne provocando un alarido de dolor por parte del hombre que empezó a retorcerse en el suelo. Había atravesado su mano derecha, clavándola en la cubierta para así impedir que se levantase. Se incorporó e ignorando totalmente a los monjes se acercó a María, observando cada una de sus heridas.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! —escuchó exclamar detrás de él.

El que había hablado era Jurian; su voz esta vez sonaba potente y sorprendida. Sin embargo Altaïr no estaba prestando atención a sus palabras airadas, sino examinando minuciosamente el corte que tenía María en el antebrazo.

La inglesa por otro lado no se había movido del sitio desde que gritó al Asesino que se detuviera, ni siquiera cuando este se acercó y cogió su brazo, haciendo que moviese los dedos por si tenía algún tendón desgarrado. Simplemente no sabía que decir, era cierto que lo había visto muchísimas veces luchar, pero contra soldados expertos, no contra marineros borrachos. Se había movido como un animal, rápido y veloz hasta lograr reducir a su presa para darle finalmente la tan ansiada muerte.

—Yo… —Iba a decirle algo a Altaïr, pero sus palabras fueron silenciadas por la firme voz de Jurian.

—¿¡Qué ha ocurrido!? —gritó nuevamente, esta vez siendo respondido por uno de los marineros que estaba en el suelo.

—Es… puta —habló el más alejado aún adolorido—. Nos atacó… ¡la muy zorra nos atacó!

Aquellas palabras sacaron de su ensimismamiento a María haciendo que girase la cabeza mirando al sujeto de arriba abajo, lo único que sentía hacia ese hombre era asco y un creciente sentimiento de furia que se había anidado en su pecho. Lanzó un ligero suspiro notando como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar ligeramente, teniendo que apretar los puños para intentar parar aquella extraña agitación que se había apoderado de sus extremidades. Ignorando a Altaïr que aún permanecía sosteniendo su brazo agachó la cabeza, si quería que Jurian la creyese tenía que ser convincente. Debía comportarse como cualquier mujer indefensa, débil... Aunque en su interior sintiese el corazón latir rápidamente.

—Únicamente intenté huir… —musitó débilmente intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Empezaron a perseguirme por cubierta e intenté volver…

A cada frase que decía tenía que detenerse debido a los continuos temblores que azotaban su cuerpo. Era rabia, únicamente rabia lo que la hacía temblar. Estaba convencida de ello. Sin embargo no dudaba que quizás hubiera alguna pequeña parte suya que hubiera sentido pánico de la situación. ¿Cómo no sentir impotencia al verse acorralada? Era completamente normal sentirlo, eso no la hacía alguien débil. Tragó algo de saliva alzando los ojos para mirar a Jurian mientras se mordía el labio.

—Me defendí como pude… sólo quería volver. Estaba… —hizo una pausa, las palabras que estaba a punto de decir le pesaban demasiado como para decirlas rápidamente— asustada. Yo sólo quería alejarlos, le quité el arma a uno e intenté que se alejasen de mí, únicamente eso —terminó diciendo con la voz casi rota.

Sintió los fuertes dedos del Asesino rodear su brazo mientras la apretaba ligeramente. Aquello hizo que ella desviase la mirada por aquel extraño acto, pero no tardó en notar el por qué de éste hecho. Mientras hablaba él se había dedicado a observar a los dos marineros que se encontraban en el suelo, con la mirada turbia, casi como si estuviera pensando en actuar nuevamente. Entendía que estuviera furioso. No toleraba las injusticias de ningún tipo, al menos eso era lo que había notado, sin embargo aquello le parecía excesivo.

—Estoy bien… —susurró tal débilmente que sólo él la escuchó.

Observó como movió la cabeza clavando sus ojos ámbares en ella. Ahí estaba. La misma mirada de preocupación que había visto nada más levantarse después de que él acabase con Bouchart, estaban brillantes y sumamente expresivos. Sintió una aprensión en su pecho que hizo que desviara la vista al no poder soportar aquel contacto.

—¡Miente! ¡Miente! —bramó el marinero que aún permanecía en el suelo intentando levantarse—. ¡Esa puta nos atacó primero! ¿¡Qué clase de zorra se comporta así!?

Ella apretó la mandíbula y se mordió la lengua para no responder a aquel ataque verbal en su contra. Tenía que comportarse como una esposa asustada, las mujeres no contestaban a las vulgaridades de los hombres, ni siquiera debería de hacer como si lo hubiese oído. Sin embargo Altaïr no hizo caso omiso como ella, él se giró clavando la mirada en aquel marino que se calló de inmediato. Tal vez fuera porque lo había visto reducir a su compañero con una facilidad increíble pero únicamente con sus pétreos ojos parados en él hizo que se callase.

Mientras tanto Jurian permanecía con el ceño fruncido sin saber cómo interpretar la situación. María parecía verdaderamente afectada por todo aquello, aún en la lejanía veía como su cuerpo sufría continuas convulsiones seguramente provocadas por el temor, aunque le extrañaba que no estuviera llorando desconsolada. Sabía que no todas las personas actuaban igual ante un ataque, pero la había visto parar el golpe de aquel marinero con sus propias manos y asestarle una patada en la entrepierna antes de gritarle a su marido que no matase al otro. Aquello había descuadrado el esquema que había formado en su mente de sus invitados.

Habían subido a cubierta después de escuchar un golpe seco contra la madera mientras estaban yendo hacia la bodega. Y al subir por las escaleras se encontraron aquello, María atacando al hombre que la retenía mientras Altaïr tiraba en el suelo a otro marinero. Sin embargo ninguno de ellos había visto qué era lo que había empezado la pelea, por eso estaba intranquilo. Había alejado la tentación de sus hombres evitando que estos se encontrasen con ella durante el viaje, sabía mejor que nadie que la carne es débil, sobretodo en espacios reducidos. Por la seguridad de María había decidido mantenerla lo más lejos posible del resto de los monjes, pero no había pensado que no eran los únicos que se sentirían atraídos por su presencia.

Se quedó mirando a la pareja. Altaïr permanecía a su lado, cubriendo casi imperceptiblemente su cuerpo de una forma claramente protectora. Ella sin embargo mantenía la cabeza gacha, como avergonzada de la situación. La cuestión era si María los había incitado. No lo creía, pero era cuestionable. Las mujeres traen consigo la tentación y la lujuria aunque no se lo propongan, incluso si se trataba de alguien casado. Iba a hablar pero Amis, que aún permanecía a su lado, se adelantó un par de paso mirando a los hombres con algo parecido al desprecio.

—Han tenido que empezar ellos, hermano Jurian —dijo en un tono firme, bastante diferente al jovial que solía usar—. Cuando subo a cubierta para avisarlos de que nuestra misa ha terminado siempre me los encuentro mirándola. El otro día les advertí de las consecuencias de no cumplir el noveno y décimo mandamiento, ya que es una mujer casada. —Giró la cabeza para observar directamente a su superior—. Comenzaron a reír y a blasfemar sobre Dios y el infierno.

Eso hizo que Jurian comenzase a reflexionar en sus palabras; Amis era un joven humilde, incapaz de decir una mentira, por lo que aquello tenía que ser cierto. Pensó unos instantes en cómo debían de actuar; debía avisar al capitán del barco del comportamiento de sus hombres y curar las heridas que tenían los presentes, empezando por María, al ser la única mujer en el barco. Ella tenía que volver al cuarto que le había sido asignado para evitar crear más problemas con la población masculina de abordo y no sabía si su marido prefería estar a su lado o quedarse para dar su opinión sobre cómo debían tratar a aquellos marineros después de lo ocurrido.

—Hermano Amis, ve a buscar al capitán. Después lleva a María a su habitación y cúrale las heridas —pronunció con lentitud—. Luego vuelve para atender a estos hombres. —El joven monje simplemente asintió dándose la vuelta para bajar por las escaleras—. No sé si será sensato que se quede aquí —empezó a decir dirigiéndose a Altaïr—, pero si lo desea no seré yo quien se oponga a su presencia.

María alzó la cabeza para observar al Asesino, quien todavía agarraba su brazo con suavidad mientras parecía meditar las palabras de Amis. No sabía qué querría hacer, notaba que estaba preocupado por su bienestar, al menos sus acciones no demostraban otra cosa, pero también que deseaba que esos hombres fueran juzgados ya que él mismo los habría matado si hubiera sido posible. Soltó su brazo dando un par de pasos hacia Jurian asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Preferiría permanecer aquí —respondió con un tono de voz aparentemente calmado.

—Pero sin alzar tu mano sobre estos hombres —advirtió el monje—. Pues recuerda las palabras de la Biblia: No os venguéis vosotros mismos, amados míos, sino dejad lugar a la ira de Dios; porque escrito está: Mía es la venganza, yo pagaré, dice el Señor —recitó.

Altaïr recordaba haber leído esas palabras en algún versículo de la Biblia pero le parecían carentes de verdad. ¿Cómo una entidad divina iba a tomar venganza sobre los actos sucedidos en la Tierra? Creer en algo así era insensato. Al igual que pensar que los hombres que actuaban mal se debía a que estaban tentados por el Diablo. Esa mentalidad creaba más mal que bien, pero no podía refutarla, al menos no mientras permaneciese en ese barco. Su ira aún no se había disipado, pero al menos ya no sentía la necesidad de matar a aquellos hombres.

María permanecía quieta, esperando la llegada de Amis. No se atrevía a mirar a Altaïr a la cara, al menos no a los ojos, le causaba cierta desazón que provocaba que le oprimiese el pecho. No estaba acostumbrada a que otros hombres se preocupasen por ella, siempre había estado rodeada de ojos que expresaban lástima, desaprobación… incluso desilusión. Pero que alguien se preocupase tan sinceramente la desconcertaba y más tratándose del Asesino. Escuchó varias pisadas subiendo la escalera, debían de ser al menos de tres hombres, alzó la vista viendo aparecer a Amis seguido de un hombre que parecía ser el capitán y un muchacho que debía tener su edad.

Ella no quería irse, deseaba quedarse para saber qué castigo les proporcionarían, pero notó como el joven monje se colocaba a su lado con una sonrisa conciliadora mientras la agarraba del brazo.

—Hay que curarte eso —dijo en tono suave haciendo que lo mirase.

Sus heridas no eran profundas. El labio se cerraría en unas horas, el corte de su cuello apenas era superficial y el del antebrazo no le había afectado a ningún músculo. Sin embargo más por inercia que por otra cosa comenzó a bajar las escaleras sin mirar en ningún momento hacia atrás hasta que llegaron a la habitación. Amis la ayudó a sentarse en el sitio que solía cobijarse por las noches para luego salir de allí e ir a buscar los ungüentos necesarios además de algunos trapos que pudiesen usar como vendaje.

Afinó el oído, aún podía escuchar los cánticos subir desde las bodegas, pero los pasos de Amis se habían perdido en la lejanía del pasillo. Se subió las manos hasta el rostro y apretó fuertemente los dientes lanzando un grito de exasperación mientras apretaba los puños. Se sentía humillada e inútil, ¿¡cómo es que habían conseguido desarmarla!? ¿¡Cómo diablos la habían reducido con tanta facilidad!? Habían estado a punto de someterla sin que pudiera defenderse, ¿cómo había permitido que llegasen hasta tal punto? Empezó a respirar rápidamente mientras los recuerdos se colaban en su mente una y otra vez, haciendo que viviese nuevamente cada movimiento de la batalla hasta llegar al mismo escenario. Ella, aprisionada entre las manos de aquel bastardo sin ninguna posibilidad de salir victoriosa. Subió los brazos agarrándose con fuerza el pelo volviendo a gritar, sintiendo que esta vez una nueva convulsión azotaba su cuerpo.

¿Estaba asustada? ¿Acaso había sentido temor por aquella irreal situación? No… no podía temer a ser violada. No era lógico. No le temía a la muerte, no le temía ni siquiera a aquel maldito Asesino, ¿qué sentido tenía temerle a dos hombres borrachos? Ninguno para ella.

«Débil» esa palabra hizo eco en su cabeza resonando durante unos instantes.

¿Temía a ser débil? ¿A no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderse? Les habría vencido si hubiera querido. Haberles matado cortándoles el cuello habría sido realmente sencillo, si se lo hubiera propuesto, pero no lo había hecho. Sino los habrían descubierto y aunque Altaïr fuera un excelente asesino no podría contra todos los hombres de aquel barco, por mucho que ella le ayudase. Notó como su cuerpo temblaba nuevamente sin ser capaz de evitarlo. ¿De verdad aquello había sido miedo? No podía creerlo. No quería creerlo.

—¿María? —Aquella voz hizo que alzase la cabeza e inconscientemente se moviese hacia la esquina—. Tranquila, soy yo —el tono era suave y calmado.

¿Cuándo había entrado Amis en la habitación? No lo había escuchado. Había estado tan centrada en auto compadecerse que no había notado que el joven monje estaba ahí. Se sentó junto a ella e hizo que estirase el brazo para retirarle la ropa que le cubría la piel. Ahí se podía observar mejor el corte, no era demasiado profundo pero al retirarle las costuras de éste sintió un escozor bastante grande.

—Puede que te duela un poco, pero pasará —dijo mientras ponía unos restos de ungüento sobre la herida.

—Estoy acostumbrada al dolor —respondió en un tono bajo a lo que él la miró alzando una ceja pero no respondió.

Aquella extraña plasta que tenía en el corte olía a romero y a otro tipo de hierbas que no podía identificar. ¿Acaso creía que iban a servir para cerrar la herida? Lo que ella necesitaba era vino y un buen carnicero que supiera coserla, al igual que en el campo de batalla.

—¿Qué se supone que es eso? —preguntó. Si permanecía en silencio aquellos pensamientos volverían y lo que menos deseaba era pensar.

—Es medicina, mi padre lo hacía cuando las cabras se hacían cortes en las patas, también sirve para sanar lesiones así —respondió consiguiendo que ella le mirase extrañada—. Él es pastor, me entregó a Dios hará dos años para que la sequía que azotaba la zona terminase —su tono era suave—. Era el menor de seis hijos y tenía cuatro hermanas a mi cargo, por eso me mandaron a mí a que estuviera aquí.

Eso tenía cierto sentido, era extraño que mandasen a un monje tan joven a atender a la única mujer del barco, se suponía que ella era la tentación. Sin embargo si había podido soportar vivir rodeado de ellas estaría más acostumbrado a su presencia que el resto que llevaban una vida de encierro y rezo. Amis sacó unos trozos de tela empezando a envolver la herida; la inglesa ladeó la cabeza fijándose en ello, no recordaba ningún matasanos de Tierra Santa utilizar aquel ungüento, ni siquiera Naplouse.

—Gracias —susurró cuando vio que había acabado de vendarla.

El muchacho se puso en pie cogiendo las cosas que permanecían en el suelo sin mirarla mientras ella se bajaba la manga ocultando el vendaje que se podía ver a través del corte que tenía hecho el antebrazo. Antes de salir sonrió débilmente haciendo un ligero gesto con la mano.

—Su marido bajará pronto, intente tranquilizarse —pronunció con lentitud.

Sin que pudiese responder el monje cerró la puerta hasta que sus pasos se perdieron pasillo arriba. ¿Qué se tranquilizara? Estaba tranquila, simplemente le había sorprendido el sigilo con el que se había movido hasta llegar a su lado, nada más. Lanzó un suspiro alzando la cabeza, observando la luz de la lámpara de aceite que parecía a punto de extinguirse. ¿Tenía que agradecerle a Altaïr su intervención? Ella misma le dijo que podía cuidarse sola, siempre lo había hecho y desgraciadamente una vez más había tenido que ser salvada. Odiaba sentirse miserable, lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

«Débil» la palabra volvió a resonar en su cabeza.

Si hubiera tenido su espada nada habría ocurrido. Ellos no se habrían osado a tocarla, ni siquiera a mirarla. ¿Cómo podía hacerse respetar si la reducían con tanta facilidad? Cuando Altaïr y ella tomasen rumbos distintos nadie estaría ahí cubriéndole las espaldas, nadie iría en su auxilio si estaba en apuros. Estaría sola.

«Temes no ser entendida» recordó las palabras del Asesino hacía tan solo cuatro días. «A que nadie te reconozca, temes a que nadie se percate si desapareces.»

Cuando se separasen estaría sola, absolutamente sola. Le había dicho al Asesino que estaba acostumbrada a la soledad, que viajaría lejos de esa tierra a donde nadie la conociera. Pero estaría sola y eso le provocaba un dolor en el pecho del cual se sentía incapaz de identificar su origen.

_**Continuará…**_

**Sí, soy una persona horrible, pero si continuaba con el capítulo me iba a quedar enorme y tengo que contenerme muchas veces de escribir, pues intento hacer los capítulos más o menos de una amplitud fija. Aquí podemos ver dos facetas de María, la luchadora que siente rabia por haber sido acorralada y la femenina que aunque no esté en su naturaleza teme el ser débil. Ella con una espada es la reina de Saba, pero sin un arma se da cuenta de que sus probabilidades de supervivencia disminuyen ya que aunque sabe dar patadas, puñetazos y demás jamás será tan fuerte como un hombre musculoso debido a que su complexión es menuda, lo que la hace débiles frente ataque****s físicos.**** Además que ahora lo de quedarse sola ya no le gusta tanto, va a tener que asumirlo pero no le gusta tanto. ¿Qué os ha parecido la reacción de Altaïr en su papel super protector? ¿No es una monada?**

**De nuevo muchísimas gracias por los comentarios que me dejáis, me hace muy feliz ver que hay gente que se interesa por mi historia y que queda impaciente de saber de cómo desarrollaré los acontecimientos del fic. **

**Cristina Versani, me alegra mucho que me vuelvas a leer. Se te echaba de menos por aquí, aunque te has cambiado de cuenta. Me alegra que el anterior te gustase, como verás intento involucrar los sentimientos en su justa medida en momentos así. Espero que te haya fascinado también este capítulo.**

** M. Bovary, muchísimas gracias por tus halagos, me esmero bastante para que esta historia quede en condiciones, tanto en el tema ortográfico como en la narrativa. Exactamente he tenido problema con eso en este capítulo, sobre el IC, no sabía si lo estaba llevando bien y me trastornó durante días… Espero que la espera haya valido la pena y no te haya decepcionado tener que esperar un mes para esto. **

**Misao-CG, venga mujer, no era tanto suspense como el que planteas. No, la verdad es que María no tiene nada de suerte, eso ya te lo dice en el fic de Cautiva, su suerte había ido de mal a peor desde que conoció a Altaïr, pobrecita… Me alegra de que me entiendas, yo no creo que vaya lenta, intento darle forma a la historia, pero me es tan difícil hacer grandes avances aunque ya queda mucho menos para Acre y a partir de ahí espero que todo sea más rápido. Gracias por comentar y espero que te guste el capítulo.**

**Hikariuzumakipotter, la verdad es que sí, Altaïr tenía toda la razón en ser un paranoico, en ningún sitio se está a salvo, sólo en el hogar y ni eso. No me es difícil definir mucho a las mujeres en la época, eran sumisas y no tenían voz en las decisiones de su marido, como ves Jurian cree que ha podido tentar si querer a los hombres, algo muy normal de la época. Ya ves que al final no les mató, se quedó con las ganas de ello, ya veremos que ocurre en el futuro. Gracias por leer y comentar, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. **

**Como último ya sabéis que siempre recuerdo a todas las personas que me han leído durante todo este tiempo: España (seguís arrasando), México (vosotros no os quedáis atrás), Chile (¡muchas gracias por leer!), Argentina (muchísimas gracias), Venezuela (¡gracias vane!), EEUU (thanks!), Perú (gracias por seguirme), Brazil (¡gracias por leer!), Malasia (¡muchísimas gracias por continuar leyéndome desde tan lejos!), Italia (grazie!), Nicaragua (¡gracias por continuar leyendo el fic!), Reino Unido (thanks for read!), República Checa (¡gracias!), Tailandia (¡nuevos lectores, gracias por leer!) y Ecuador (muchísimas gracias por leer el fic). Un saludo muy grande a todos. Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado y nos vemos el mes que viene. **


	9. Reflexiones

**Hola a todos mis lectores. Espero no haberos hecho esperar mucho pero sinceramente este capítulo me ha resultado bastante complicado debido a la cantidad de emociones entrecruzadas que tiene María (un día acabará conmigo) y debido a que he tenido que buscar palabras de su idioma natal (no, inglés normal no, sajón). Únicamente lo uso una vez, pero quería marcar con ella cambiado de idioma cuán enfadada, frustrada y tremendamente confusa está con esta situación. Espero que os guste. **

**Reflexiones**

_**Noviembre de 1191 d.C.**_

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Era la pregunta que rondaba por la mente de María mientras miraba la puerta fijamente con la cabeza apoyada entre sus rodillas. Se había mantenido en esa postura desde que Amis abandonó la estancia, aguardando, ya que éste le había dicho que Altaïr no se demoraría en llegar, que volvería pronto. Sin embargo estaba segura de que había pasado más de una hora desde que aquello había ocurrido.

«No iban a tardar…» pensó mientras se acurrucaba.

Durante ese tiempo había estado reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido. Aunque se hubiera dicho mil veces a sí misma que en una situación así sentir miedo era una muestra de debilidad lo había notado. Su cuerpo había estado temblando durante unos largos cinco minutos mientras se frotaba los brazos, creyendo que era rabia, que se había sentido inútil por no haber podido defenderse correctamente de aquel burdo ataque, pero se equivocaba. El miedo era algo que había experimentado muy pocas veces en su vida como soldado; no temía a la muerte, pues sabía que ese sería su destino en cualquier momento, ni al dolor, pues un buen guerrero acepta el sufrimiento con orgullo. Aquella tortuosa situación le había provocado espasmos y, durante unos instantes, unas terribles ganas de vomitar.

—Hijos de puta… —musitó en voz baja mientras apretaba fuertemente los dedos contra sus brazos.

La culpa era de esos bastardos. Ella habría podido combatir contra ellos en igualdad de condiciones si hubiera tenido un arma adecuada y el terreno hubiese sido favorable. Pero se encontraba frente a una clara desventaja. No tenía su espada, aquel barco carecía de estabilidad decente y tampoco es que se encontrase en una situación óptima para la lucha. Aún así sabía que podía haber ganado aquella pelea. Puede que no fuera tan fuerte como ellos, pero sabía mejor que nadie cuales eran las debilidades principales de un hombre.

Se movió ligeramente observando la puerta mientras entrecerraba los ojos. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? No era lógico que lo hiciera. ¿Acaso estaba ocurriendo algo en cubierta que ella no sabía? ¿Algo que sólo podían ver los hombres? Nada más pensar en ello comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Se sentía frustrada por aquella situación. Frustrada y furiosa. Cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse, ya que tenía que concentrarse en otra cosa. Sin embargo, lo único que le venía a la mente era la misma situación: ella presa junto a un mástil sin posibilidad de liberación.

—¡Hijos de puta! —bramó, poniéndose de pie y propinándola una fuerte patada al casco del barco.

Empezó a dar vueltas por el camarote soltando improperios en su idioma, a cuál más insultante que el anterior. No le importaba que el resto de los monjes se enterasen de lo que estaba diciendo porque tenía que encontrar la forma de desahogarse de alguna forma, y esa era la única que tenía. Inspiró hondamente golpeando el cubo que había permanecido inmóvil en la esquina, consiguiendo que se estrellase contra una de las paredes, haciendo que uno de los lados se astillase. Se llevó una de las manos al pelo notando como ésta temblaba ligeramente.

—_Stepeaþ__! __Stepeaþ__!_ —exclamó al tiempo que lanzaba su puño derecho contra la pared, seguido rápidamente del izquierdo—. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Dejad de temblar!

Pensaba seguir haciendo eso las veces que hicieran falta hasta que sus manos quedasen entumecidas, de ese modo dejaría de sentir aquellos molestos espasmos que sólo conseguían alterarla más. Iba a continuar golpeando la madera pero un ruido llamó su atención, consiguiendo que se alejase un par de pasos de la pared hasta apoyarse contra el casco del barco. Eran voces, voces que parecían acercarse cada vez más hasta donde estaba ella. Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño se sentó de nuevo observando la puerta, la cual no tardó en abrirse.

Altaïr parecía estar solo, o al menos por lo que podía ver no parecía haber nadie más. Sin embargo llegó a captar algunas palabras sueltas de quien parecía ser Amis, el cual pasó rápidamente frente al Asesino después de aquello. Él se giró cerrando la puerta tras de sí, fijándose en directamente en María. Ella permanecía con el ceño fruncido observándole detenidamente. Su ropa blanca estaba manchada de sangre, sobre todo las mangas.

—¿Habéis estado haciendo cosas de hombres otra vez? —preguntó con acidez bajando cautelosamente la voz—. ¿Cosas que yo no debería oír, quizás?

El sarraceno se la quedó mirando, pensando en cómo responder a aquello. Esas palabras cargadas de ironía eran propias de ella, sin embargo en aquel momento no esperaba que le hablase de tal forma, sobre todo después del ataque. Comprendía que se hubiera molestado cuando Jurian le dijo que se marchase ya que lo que iban a hablar no era tema de mujeres, pero lo que le había retenido en la cubierta del barco era algo completamente diferente.

La inspeccionó detenidamente, concentrándose en las heridas que podían verse a simple vista. El corte del labio se le había vuelto a abrir, provocando que éste se le hinchase ligeramente al comenzar de nuevo la cicatrización. La herida del cuello era demasiado superficial como para sangrar con abundancia, pero podía observar a la perfección el rastro que había dejado la sangre hasta perderse entre sus ropas. Y finalmente la cuchillada del brazo que estaba perfectamente oculta tras el vendaje que rodeaba su antebrazo, el cual podía verse aún con la camisa encima.

Apretó los puños, intentando contener sus emociones. Verla así hacía que el autocontrol que había podido mantener en cubierta desapareciera, dejando sólo las ganas de terminar con la vida de los hombres que la habían atacado. Pero no podía. Su castigo ya había sido decidido, uno mucho más suave del que él les habría propinado. Entrecerró los ojos recordándolo, no estaba seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar ella ante eso, por lo que prefería ser cauteloso con el tema.

Dio un par de pasos hacia María. Estaba encogida sobre sí misma con la cabeza alzada hacia él, mirándole fijamente con sus claros ojos. Podía notar claramente cuán enfadada estaba sin necesidad de que dijera nada más. Era la misma forma en la que le observaba cuando ambos habían estado en Acre y él la había mantenido retenida.

—Esta vez era algo diferente, María —respondió calmado intentando no añadir más tensión al ambiente—. En esto no podías intervenir.

Ante esas palabras ella únicamente parpadeó incrédula para luego soltar una carcajada carente de humor. Movió los brazos apoyándolos contra el suelo para ponerse en pie de un impulso, para así estar cara a cara con Altaïr.

—¿Qué no podía intervenir? ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo? —Se acercó hasta quedar a menos de un palmo de él—. ¿Sacando vuestras vergas para ver quién la tiene más larga? Porque si es así hubiera sido algo digno de ver —espetó.

El Asesino la miró. Sabía que eso era sólo una muestra de su enfado, una burda forma de expresar lo furiosa que estaba con todo aquello. Pero en parte había sido su culpa, debería haberse mantenido en el pasillo o haber vuelto cuando esos hombres le dirigieron la palabra, no enfrentarse contra ellos cuando claramente no tenía ninguna posibilidad de vencerles en un combate con tal desigualdad.

—Estábamos juzgándolos —respondió—. Decidiendo cuál sería el castigo más apropiado en este caso.

—¡Oh! Y yo no tengo nada que ver con eso, ¿verdad? —Se señaló—. Únicamente soy a la que casi violan en la cubierta pero… ¿Qué es lo que habías dicho? —fingió en tratar de recordar sus palabras—. Ah, sí. En eso no podía intervenir, ¿no?

Altaïr pensó en aquello. Tal vez las palabras utilizadas no hubieran sido las más acertadas, pero no por ello dejaban de ser menos ciertas. Ni Jurian ni el capitán del barco habrían aceptado que María estuviera en la sentencia de aquellos marinos, era un tema en el que las mujeres no tenían ningún derecho a opinar. La justicia es de los hombres, por lo que ella no podía inmiscuirse en ello. Aunque no por eso dejaba de ser injusto.

—Sabes a qué me refiero. No podías intervenir en esto, María. Lo sabes tan bien como yo —contestó en un tono serio.

Ella apretó los puños mordiéndose la lengua. Por supuesto que sabía a qué se refería. Daba igual la parte del mundo en la que se encontrase, Inglaterra o Tierra Santa, siempre era lo mismo. Debía permanecer callada a la expensa de que los hombres expresasen sus opiniones, que dictaran su sentencia. Pedirle a una mujer que lo hiciera era algo que nunca se hacía, pues ella no razonaba, no sabía qué significaba esa palabra. Giró la cabeza mirando tentativamente la pared pensando en cuantos puñetazos harían falta propinarle para descargar toda la rabia que sentía ahora mismo.

—¿Y qué castigo les han impuesto? —preguntó sin desviar la vista de la pared.

Sabía que no les habían sentenciado a muerte. Un hombre no muere al cometer una violación, al menos no en aquella zona. Si no recordaba mal a la que se castigaba era la mujer por dejarse mancillar, pero ¿y si la violación se había detenido? ¿Qué castigo sería lo suficiente para hacer que sintiera que aquella situación podía solucionarse? Tal vez les cortaban su miembro viril, al igual que con los eunucos, sería algo que vería apropiado para el caso.

Altaïr pensó detenidamente que palabras utilizar. Él había accedido la condena que habían decidido Jurian y el capitán debido a que esos no eran hombres disciplinados, ni siquiera estaban sobrios. Además una vez que llegasen a Acre podría encargarse de ellos personalmente si era necesario. Sin embargo por ahora debía ser prudente, ya que nunca se sabía cómo iba a reaccionar María.

—Veinte latigazos, a cada uno —contestó—. Mañana al amanecer, justo antes de llegar a Acre.

Ante eso la inglesa frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza observándole directamente. No se la notaba muy feliz con la noticia, seguramente porque no la consideraba suficiente. Pero él no tenía ningún poder en aquel barco, era un mero pasajero. Había conseguido que aumentasen los latigazos de quince a veinte por considerarlos pocos, pero Jurian se había negado a ampliar ese número al considerarlo ya demasiado alto.

—¿Veinte latigazos? —preguntó—. ¿Sólo veinte? —Su voz denotaba incredulidad—. He visto castigos más severos por robar comida.

Era cierto que a los ladrones se les cortaban las manos si se les pillaba delinquiendo, marcándoles de esa manera para toda la vida. Sin embargo a unos hombres que habían intentado abusar de ella únicamente les daban latigazos. Miró la pared de nuevo y de un rápido movimiento clavó su puño derecho en ésta haciendo que le crujiesen un par de huesos al chocar. Altaïr se quedó mirando ese gesto sin saber cómo responder, se había puesto a su lado para examinarla en la cubierta por puro instinto, porque necesitaba saber que no tenía nada grave. Pero acercarse ahora a ella sería algo impropio de él.

—No deberías hacer eso —pronunció lentamente—, tus heridas…

—¡Me dan igual mis heridas! ¡A la mierda mis heridas! —exclamó alejándose de él—. ¡Este sitio es una mierda!

Intentó golpear esta vez con la mano izquierda la pared pero Altaïr se colocó delante provocando que le diese directamente en el hombro al Asesino. Ella alzó la cabeza aún con el ceño fruncido.

—Apártate. Ya —dijo en un tono amenazador.

—Se te abrirá la herida del brazo —repuso con aparente tranquilidad.

—¿No me has oído la primera vez? ¡Me dan igual mis heridas! —Se puso se puntillas para estar más o menos a su misma altura—. Así que quítate de en medio si no quieres que el próximo puño se estrelle en tu cara, Altaïr.

Él entendía que estuviera enfadada, lo comprendía perfectamente pero no podía permitir que se abriese aquella herida. Había comprobado en la cubierta el estado de ésta, en la Orden eran muy frecuentes los cortes, sobre todo cuando empezaban los entrenamientos con la hoja oculta. Ese no era tan profundo como para dañar la musculatura o para impedir que volviese a empuñar una espada, pero si forzaba el brazo, y se le abría, lo más probable era que no pudiera volver a cerrar la mano.

—Si te dañas más el brazo nunca volverás a combatir. Esa herida no es profunda, pero puedes agravártela —advirtió—, no es la primera vez que veo cortes así. Si sigues no podrás pelear más.

María permaneció justamente en el mismo sitio apretando los puños. ¿Acaso eso importaba? Volver o no volver a pelear, ¿¡qué más daba!? Siempre tenía que ser salvada, siempre. Y eso la hacía sentirse inútil. ¿No era lo que todos deseaban? ¿En su vida no había estado luchando todo el mundo por eso? ¡Todos deseaban que dejara las batallas y se convirtiese en una mujer normal! ¡Que abandonase aquello que la apasionada para quedar recluida mientras mantenía silencio en algún acomodado castillo!

—¿No sería mejor así? —preguntó desafiante—. Toda mi vida me han dicho que la espada es cosa de hombres, que las peleas no son para mujeres —respondió—. ¿No te alegraría entonces que no volviese a pelear nunca más? ¿Qué no me metiera en líos? Porque eso parece ser lo que todo el mundo desea que pase —escupió aquellas palabras dando un par de pasos a atrás.

Altaïr parpadeó ante eso. No, claro que él no deseaba que dejase de ser como era. Su espíritu guerrero y luchador era lo que más le habían llamado la atención en primera instancia, si María se desprendiera de eso sería como matar una parte de su alma. Sin embargo no todo el mundo era como él. No todos aceptaban con tanta facilidad que una mujer esgrimiese una espada con igual destreza que un hombre, eso lo sabía. Era extraño, diferente. Y por eso debía ser censurado.

—Sabes que yo no deseo eso. Eres buena luchadora, María —contestó—. Si no peleases entonces tú…

—¡Entonces sería normal! —bramó—. ¡Sería una mujer más! ¡Seguiría siendo María Hallaton! ¡Pero no soy normal! —exclamó con furia—. ¡Y debo ser tratada peor que la puta de Babilonia únicamente por haberme unido a los Te…!

La última palabra no llegó a ser pronunciada, fue súbitamente callada debido a que algo había bloqueado su boca, algo que la había enmudecido. Altaïr se había adelantado estirando su mano derecha para que no continuase gritando de aquella manera, era lo único que se le había ocurrido para que dejase de hablar. Sus gritos llamarían la atención de la gente del barco. Una pelea marital podía ser fácilmente aceptable por todos, pero una declaración abierta de que ella había pertenecido a los templarios era lo que menos necesitaban en ese momento. Por eso había actuado.

María por otra parte permanecía quieta, con la boca entreabierta sin llegar a decir nada. Notaba el calor de la mano del Asesino encima de sus labios lo que, sin saber por qué, la puso ligeramente nerviosa. Inspiró hondamente tratando de ignorar aquel extraño sentimiento mientras apretaba los dientes, ¿¡con qué derecho hacía eso!?

—Baja la voz —comentó en un tono débil, casi un susurro—. Tú me dijiste que no debíamos llamar la atención. Así que no grites de esa manera si no quieres que todo el mundo sepa la verdad.

¿La verdad? Aquello era tan relativo. Pero tenía razón. Había perdido los nervios y estaba a punto de gritar a los cuatro vientos qué era ella en verdad. Algo bastante peligroso, pero lo necesitaba. Quería golpear, gritar y patear a todo aquello que estuviera a su alcance. Más no era prudente. No en este momento.

«Él tiene razón» pensó con pesadez. «Él siempre tiene razón.»

Esa era una de las cosas por las que casi sin quererlo guardaba rencor hacia Altaïr. Era como el líder perfecto. Sabía cómo actuar en todo tipo de situaciones, incluso cuando éstas escapaban a su comprensión. Ahí ella se había sentido fuerte ya que, aunque el mar no fuera su campo, conocía mejor que él a los monjes, sabía cómo pensaban y podía ridiculizar al Asesino debido a su estado paranoico. Pero había tenido razón con los marineros. Como siempre la tenía.

Iba a decir algo, tal vez disculparse por su comportamiento o quizás comentarle aquello que había querido cuando aún estaba en cubierta. Alzó la vista, que hasta entonces había mantenido fija en la mano, encontrándose nuevamente con aquellos orbes dorados que a veces la atormentaban. Durante un instante se permitió contemplarlos extensamente. Todas las veces que los había visto cara a cara había rehuido de ellos, o la situación había sido tan caótica que no se había parado a contemplarlos en todo su esplendor.

«Son casi como la miel» se dijo recordando el color de la melaza.

Pero de pronto todo aquello se detuvo. Los ojos de Altaïr se transformaron, tornado de un color avellana oscuro y el rostro del Asesino que apenas contaba con barba se llenó de ésta mientras que la sangre brotaba de un corte en el lado izquierdo de la mejilla. Estaba ahí de nuevo, presa de aquel marinero que la examinaba con una mirada cargada de lujuria. Retenida sin opción a escape, sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar ante ello.

«¡Puta!» aquella palabra resonó haciendo eco en su mente. Confundiéndola hasta tal punto que su respiración se aceleró sin ser consciente de donde se encontraba.

Y entonces separó apenas unos centímetros su boca de la mano que la retenía y la mordió. Clavó los incisivos en ésta hasta que fue retirada de un fuerte manotazo de su boca haciendo que ella diera un par de pasos hacia atrás mientras intentaba respirar con tranquilidad. Se llevó la mano a su cintura, pero ahí no había nada. Estaba desarmada y sin posibilidad de contraatacar sin un arma. Bajó la vista hacia el suelo buscando con desesperación su daga, ¿cuándo se le había caído? ¿Dónde estaba? Pero en el suelo no había nada, sólo un cubo astillado reposando tranquilamente.

—Un cubo… —musitó tan flojo que apenas llegó a salir de sus labios.

Parpadeó confusa, no entendía por qué su arma no estaba en el suelo, sino aquel cubo. Alzó nuevamente la vista dispuesta a no bajar la guardia esta vez pero lo que se encontró delante de ella hizo que se quedase quieta en el sitio. Casi sin entender qué era lo que había ocurrido.

Ahí, mirándola directamente, estaba Altaïr mientras se sostenía la mano en la cual dos pequeños puntos comenzaban a formar pequeñas gotas de sangre. Era a él a quien había mordido, no al marinero. Durante unos instantes esperó alguna palabra, algo que saliera del Asesino y que le aclarase aquella extraña situación, pero a la única conclusión a la que llegaba era siempre la misma. Ella le había mordido al confundirle con el otro hombre, y también le habría apuñalado si hubiese tenido la daga.

Él no comprendía que acababa de pasar. Sabía que acercarse tanto a María sin su consentimiento era peligroso al igual que agradable, pero no se había esperado una reacción tan violenta por su parte. Tenía motivos para enfadarse, pero todos se disiparon cuando comprobó los ojos de ella. En ellos se podía ver algo que nunca había podido contemplar: pánico. Un sentimiento tan palpable que no pudo decir nada, al menos no en ese momento. ¿María le tenía pánico? ¿A él? Era absurdo. Lo más cercano que había visto en ella al pánico era la impotencia y, a diferencia de eso que destilaba furia, ahora le recordaba más a un sentimiento que él conocía bien: miedo.

Vio como la inglesa apretaba fuertemente los puños y cerraba los ojos. Como queriendo no mirarle. Se dio la vuelta dando un par de pasos hacia la esquina respirando con lentitud, haciendo que el ritmo de su pecho bajase casi a uno normal. Así no era ella, no se comportaba de una forma tan errática. No había motivo, no existían indicios de ningún peligro. Todo lo que había visto se lo había imaginado, transformando la pacífica figura de Altaïr en algo que tenía el poder de hacerla cometer acciones que en otras circunstancias jamás haría.

—No vuelvas a tocarme —dijo, intentando que su voz no la traicionase y sonase como un lamento—. Nunca más vuelvas a tocarme.

Sin darse la vuelta se sentó en la esquina tapándose con la raída manta para luego apoyar el rostro junto a la pared. No era lo que quería decir. Aquellas no eran las palabras que le había querido expresar, pero eran las únicas que había podido vocalizar. No deseaba que nadie la tocara, no ahora. ¿Por qué no había reaccionado de la misma forma con Amis? Tal vez porque no se había parado a pensar lo ocurrido o quizás porque Altaïr imponía más que la débil figura del monje.

Afinó el oído, escuchando de tal forma como el Asesino también se sentaba en el suelo, dejando caer su espalda contra la madera, deslizándose por ésta hasta el suelo. Si lo enfocaba en su mente podía casi visualizarlo, siempre mirando a la puerta con el gesto desconfiado, esperando en cualquier momento una señal de peligro que no llegaría. Su sólo pensamiento casi la hizo sonreír, pero rápidamente recordó que la había llevado a estar de espaldas a él y sintió un fuerte pesar en el pecho.

¿Por qué era todo tal difícil? ¿Por qué su mente la confundía de tal forma frente a la única persona que no deseaba que la viese como alguien débil? Era todo demasiado injusto. No debió de haberle mordido, ese no era su deseo. ¿Por qué no había podido decírselo? Hacía tan solo unos días lo había dicho con total tranquilidad, casi como una liberación.

«Gracias» repitió la palabra en su mente. «¿Por qué resulta tan tremendamente difícil decir _gracias_?»

Era lo que había querido decirle arriba cuando se preocupó por ella. Pero no había podido, Jurian le había interrumpido y ahora era su mente la que no dejaba que lo dijera. Apretó la mano derecha contra su hombro sintiéndose patética.

«Patética y sola, María» resonó una burlesca voz en la cabeza. «Porque al final tú siempre consigues estar sola.»

Quería gritar. Refutar a aquella maldita voz que eso no era verdad. Pero no pudo. Simplemente se quedó ahí sentada, esperando que el amanecer llegara, dando paso al final del viaje.

_**Continuará…**_

**Sí, podéis decirlo con libertad. Soy cruel. Muy muy cruel. Creo que la gran mayoría de los que habéis leído el capítulo creísteis que Altaïr había acallado a María con un beso, pero él es demasiado caballeroso incluso para robarle un beso cuando está histérica. Para eso queda bastante, pero llegará xD. Todo a su debido tiempo. María está sufriendo un poco, lo sé. La pobre no está bien, pero seamos sinceros, ¿quién estaría bien después de un ataque así? Estoy intentando que sea lo más realista posible. Durante un tiempo María va a odiar que la toquen, porque la hará recordar. Por cierto, las palabras en sajón significan: **¡Parad! ¡Parad!** Para vuestra información. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Ha sido muy complicado hacerlo.  
**

**Miyoko Nott, antes que nada creo que eres la única que me ha dejado un review en cada capítulo, muchísimas gracias por ello. Cosas como esas me animan mucho a escribir. Más bien que sentir algo por Altaïr... es el sentimiento de pérdida en sí, él es casi como el amigo cercano que alejas de ti a drede y siente que si sigue así él acabará dejándola (aunque se separarán en Acre) a su suerte y no sabe si soportará la idea de la soledad. Si eso tú crees que refleja sentimientos por él... pues créelo xD. Bueno, tengo algo pensado, pero para un futuro bastante lejano. Ten en cuenta que tengo que abarcar desde Chipre hasta Masyaf y que por medio pueden ocurrir maravillosas cosas. Que en nueve capítulos llevamos apenas una semana y tardan dos años en casarse xD.  
**

**Clan Yuki, muchísimas gracias por el comentario. Me alegra que te guste las personalidades que les he otorgado me ha costado bastante intentar centrarlas, aunque obviamente deseo que vayan evolucionando. También me alegro de que te haya gustado Cautiva, la verdad es que esta parte debería de entenderse mucho mejor después de haberlo leído. En fin, muchas gracias por seguirme y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Cristina Versai, muchas gracias por el review, hermosa. Siempre es un placer recibir comentarios de una lectora tan fiel como tú. La verdad es que sí que tuve un poquito de maldad al dejarlo ahí, pero era exactamente en el punto que quería terminar. María dándose cuenta que en verdad aunque no lo quiera admitir ni aceptar el hecho de ser mujer siempre supondrá un hándicap en su vida. Espero al menos que la espera haya merecido la pena y que haya conseguido nuevamente emocionarte. Un beso.**

**M. Bovary, por supuesto que contesto. Es más si tuvieras cuenta te hubiera enviado un MP, siempre me ha gustado mantenerme en contacto directo con mis lectores primerizos. Bueno, al menos intento que la historia avance algo, más en la psicología de los personajes que en el sitio en sí. Pero en fin, ¡ya casi están en Acre! Un nuevo horizonte se abre ante sus ojos. **

**Jill Sabaku no Nara, me alegro que te haya gustado y hayas leído Cautiva y Cautivados, le he puesto mucho empeño a ello. Bueno, sobre el tema del hentai, obviamente basándose esto en un videojuego no en un anime sería más bien porno, pero tengo algo más o menos planeado en algún momento de la historia, pero para ello falta bastante. Que únicamente llevan seis días juntos como personas normales, no hay que meter prisas.**

**En fin, como siempre muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejan review al igual que a todos los que me leen desde sus respectivos países. Así que muchísimas gracias a: España, Chile, México, Argentina, Estados Unidos, Venezuela, Italia, Turquía, Tailandia, Malasia, Costa Rica, Colombia, Perú, Nicaragua, Brasil, Indonesia y Ecuador. Muchísimas gracias por todas vuestras visitas. Espero con sinceridad que os haya gustado el capítulo. **


	10. Castigo

**Debo decir que este capítulo me ha costado nada más que nada por la extensa narración que tiene. Como podréis observar más adelante casi todo lo narro, pocas cosas son dialogadas, aunque eso cambiará de aquí a un futuro próximo. Dato curioso del día, estuve investigando la cantidad de anclas que solían tener los barcos del siglo XII, éstas datan de al menos 3.000 a.C y se hacían de piedra, hierro o cualquier material pesado y cada barco solía tener de seis a veinte (según su tamaño) para que la marea no se lo llevase. Interesante, ¿verdad? En fin, muchas gracias por leer el capítulo y espero que os guste. **

**Castigo**

_**Noviembre 1191 d.C.**_

Las calmadas aguas del mar Mediterráneo golpeaban lentamente el casco del barco, provocando que su eco se escuchase en el interior de las paredes. La oscuridad era casi completa en el exterior del navío. La luna se encontraba en cuarto menguante y las estrellas plagaban el firmamento formando un multitudinario río en el cielo. Sin embargo aquel hermoso espectáculo no era contemplado por nadie de la nave, cuyas velas se mantenían sueltas mientras un tenue viento las movía.

El timonel estaba observando la lejanía, donde en un punto distante se podía ver una luz que brillaba más que las demás. No se trataba de una estrella, sino de un fuego, aquel que pertenecía al gran torreón que guardaba la entrada al puerto de Acre. No podía acercarse más de esa distancia hasta que llegase el alba, ya que ningún barco podía salir o entrar durante la noche en aquel muelle debido a la celosa vigilancia que mantenían allí los pocos regimientos templarios que controlaban la zona.

El hombre lanzó un largo suspiro. Normalmente había dos timoneles en el barco: uno que estaba durante gran parte del día, Zuan, y él mismo, que continuaba su labor hasta que el capitán le ordenaba que echase las anclas. Pero aquella noche había tenido que sustituir a su compañero antes de tiempo, privándole de su merecido descanso, debido a que un altercado en la cubierta había llevado a que éste fuera arrestado junto con otro marinero por algún motivo que desconocía. Al joven no le importaba por qué le habían cogido preso, lo único que le molestaba era las horas de sueño que había perdido.

—Capitán, hemos llegado a las proximidades de Acre —dijo el muchacho a la persona que estaba a unos pasos suyos con los brazos cruzados.

Él permaneció callado, simplemente asintiendo con la cabeza ante el comentario del timonel. Era un hombre que rozaba los cuarenta, piel tostada por el sol y un cabello teñido de canas. Sus ojos eran oscuros como la noche, pudiendo observarse en su rostro pequeñas cicatrices. Se acercó al muchacho quitándole el mando del barco.

—Echa las anclas, Osher —ordenó—. Mañana al alba te quiero de nuevo aquí.

—Sí, señor —respondió.

Apenas faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer, pero prefería obedecer e irse a dormir pronto antes que empezar a preocuparse por tener que despertarse temprano. Si Zuan iba a ser castigado seguramente desertaría del barco nada más llegar a Acre y el capitán contrataría a otro timonel. No debía preocuparse por las horas de sueño perdidas, ya que al día siguiente volvería a su rutina normal.

El marinero estaba deseoso de volver a la bodega para poder al fin descansar después de casi una noche en vela. Sin embargo no era el único que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche, había otras personas que no conseguía coger el sueño en aquel lugar. En las partes inferiores del navío se podían escuchar improperios apenas audibles seguidos de sonidos guturales provocados por las arcadas, otros eran rezos continuos que pedían por llegar sanos y salvos a tierra firme. Pero en una de esas habitaciones lo único que llegaba a oírse con claridad eran las respiraciones poco acompasadas de sus dos únicos inquilinos.

El Asesino permanecía sentado en el suelo, firme, mirando a la puerta con la cabeza ladeada. La luz de la lámpara de aceite aún no se había extinguido, dejando en una casi permanente penumbra a la habitación. Su sueño siempre era intermitente, un ligero parpadeo de un par de minutos taciturnos, sin embargo ahora no podía darse el lujo de ello. Después del ataque a María en la cubierta no podía evitar pensar que si habían recibido uno otro no tardaría en llegar. Sabía que la costa estaba cerca, que debía de seguir tranquilo, pero en esa situación le parecía imposible.

La actitud de la inglesa le había trastornado, y eso no era algo que consiguiera cualquier persona. Sus palabras habían rebotado en su cabeza desde que fueron pronunciadas, incapaz de olvidarlas durante esa larga vigilia.

«No vueltas a tocarme» había dicho con voz firme. «Nunca más vuelvas a tocarme».

Aunque éstas habían sonado firmes, él había podido observa el temor y desconcierto en sus ojos justamente después de atacarle. Parecía confusa hasta cierto punto, incluso desorientada. Pero todo eso pasó rápidamente para cubrir todas aquellas emociones tras un profundo velo de indiferencia. Sólo se había dado la vuelta, tapándose con la raída manta que cubría el suelo y se había quedando en esa posición hasta el momento.

Altaïr sabía que intentar hablarle o incluso disculparse por su impropio acercamiento sería en vano. Aunque no supiera con exactitud lo que pasaba por su cabeza, estaba seguro que aunque le dijera algo ella no le respondería. Se quedaría en la misma posición, ignorándole, mientras esperaba que el alba llegase para al fin poder atracar en el puerto y volver a tierra firme.

«No debí haberme acercado tanto a ella —se dijo entornando sus ojos para observar su tensa figura apoyada contra la madera—. Si no lo hubiese hecho no se habría enfadado».

Esa mujer le provocaba sentimientos demasiado contradictorios como para poder aclararlos en algún momento, pero aún así estaba seguro de que la desazón que se encontraba incorporada en su pecho era provocado por su sola presencia. Durante casi todo el viaje se había alegrado de tenerla cerca, incluso cuando comenzaban alguna que otra riña sobre su supuesto disgusto ante el poco control de la situación; en momentos así esa pesadumbre desaparecía y daba paso a un sentimiento totalmente diferente.

Estaba feliz, sí, feliz como hacía muchísimo tiempo que no se sentía. La presencia de María era refrescante, como un soplo de aire para él. En Masyaf la única persona que le hablaba con claridad era Malik, sobre su personalidad y errores, pero él era casi un hermano, se habían criado en la misma comunidad conociéndose desde casi una eternidad. Ella era diferente, por eso le gustaba. Mas cuando llegasen a Acre todo eso terminaría, ambos se separarían y él tendría que aprender a olvidarla.

Bajó la mano derecha hasta su cinto, en donde guardaba la Manzana junto con su diario, y sacó éste último pasando con lentitud las páginas. Ahí se encontraba la prueba fidedigna de que le costaría bastante olvidar a María, aún más ahora que la había conocido mejor después de viajar con ella hasta Chipre.

«Debería haberlo destruido —pensó entrecerrando los ojos—. El recuerdo siempre será sólo eso».

Dibujado sobre el papel se encontraba un esbozo de la inglesa, vestida con sus ropas templarias y el cabello escondido bajo la cota de malla. Su rostro se perfilaba serio, tal y como lo recordaba en su primer combate. No había podido resistirse en hacerlo, simplemente por el mero hecho de borrar su faz de su mente, el cual aparecía mofándose de él en algunas ocasiones. Al inicio había pensado que funcionaba, que el haber plasmado en ese papel el rostro de la templaria había surtido efecto ya que no pensaba en ella más de lo debido.

«Otro error más».

Por las noches mientras escribía sobre la Manzana en su habitación no podía evitar pasar con delicadeza las páginas de su diario y quedarse contemplando a la mujer, haciéndose siempre las mismas preguntas. Aquello se había convertido en su rutina, al menos hasta que la capturaron, ¿por qué contemplar un trozo de papel si podía observarla directamente mientras dormía? La alternativa presentaba muchas más ventajas que lo anterior.

Pero aquella pequeña aventura iba dando paso a su fin, y con ello el adiós definitivo. María estaba demasiado enfadada con él como para aceptar su compañía durante parte del viaje. Sabía que iba a ir a Damasco, ya que ese era el punto principal para iniciar el camino hacia la ruta de la seda, cuyo inicial destino era Palmyra. Si ella no se encontrase en ese estado de ánimo habría podido intentar convencerla de viajar juntos hacia la siguiente ciudad. Masyaf se encontraba bastante al norte y Damasco era parte de su habitual recorrido, quizás tardara más en llegar a su destino, pero permanecer algo más de tiempo con María en estos tiempos de relativa paz le parecía suficiente recompensa.

«Ahora ya es imposible».

Lo más seguro era que cuando la inglesa bajara del barco se alejara rápidamente, perdiéndose por las calles de la ciudad. Seguirla sería inútil, al igual que vigilarla, simplemente conseguiría que le desagradase más de lo que ya le hacía. Lo único que podía hacer para mantenerla calmada era seguir sus deseos de marcharse, dejando claro que aquello era una despedida final.

Echó un último vistazo al pequeño lienzo; ese sería lo único que le quedaría de ella cuando se despidieran. Lo guardó en el cinto observando la Manzana. A veces la sentía vibrar en aquel lugar, sobre todo cuando sus emociones estaban a flor de piel. Poco le faltó para utilizarla al subir a la cubierta y vio a esos hombres atacando a María. Fuera lo que fuese ese artefacto reaccionaba a sus sentimientos, al igual que cuando en el castillo de Limassol tuvo que calmar a aquella turba furiosa. Pensó en escribir sobre esa peculiaridad que había descubierto pero prefirió cerrar el cinto guardando tanto su diario como el fruto del Edén en su interior. Ya habría tiempo de divagar cuando se encontrase en un lugar seguro.

Mientras el Asesino se mantenía nuevamente atento a la puerta la inglesa tenía los ojos entrecerrados con la mirada fija en la madera. Hacía horas que estaba en la misma postura, de modo que sentía ligeras punzadas en el cuello debido a cómo tenía apoyada la cabeza contra la pared, y su brazo ya no dolía pero las manos estaban algo entumecidas. Las movió abriéndolas y cerrándolas para que la sangre volviese a circular bien por ellas. Desde que se dio la vuelta había sabido que en esa noche no iba a pegar ojo. Uno de los motivos principales era por los hechos acontecidos la tarde anterior, porque si intentaba dormir aquel marinero volvía a aparecer delante suya con una macabra sonrisa mientras sostenía su daga.

«Mañana todo habrá pasado —pensó abriendo un poco más los ojos—. Cuando llegue el alba todo terminará».

Se había enfrentado a muchos hombres en su vida, tanto con la espada como con palabras. Siempre había habido un vencedor y un vencido, alguien que recibía su merecido después de admitir sus crímenes. Sin embargo aquí esto no había ocurrido, nadie había sido castigado por el ataque hacia ella, haciendo se sintiera como la perdedora de aquel encuentro. Después de ver a aquellos marineros siendo azotados todo volvería a la normalidad, ya que ella habría salido vencedora de la situación, convirtiendo a esos hombres en meros fantasmas, como muchos otros que la perseguían.

«Los culpables merecen ser castigados».

Esa frase la había repetido Robert infinitas veces, dejando claro que los infieles morirían porque ellos habían elegido ir en contra de la voluntad de Dios, creyendo en uno no verdadero. Eran culpables por semejante herejía, por eso debían morir. Todos los que estuvieran en su contra, pues, eran culpables de no seguir la voluntad divina. Y ella le había creído fielmente, al menos al inicio. Cuando supo que él en realidad la había usado pensó que ninguna de sus enseñanzas le serviría en un futuro, pero aquella que solía repetir tanto tenía en parte algo de verdad.

Robert se había merecido la muerte por haber engañado a todos, incluida ella misma; Bouchart había torturado al pueblo de Chipre robándoles su libertad, por lo que no lamentaba para nada su defunción, y así seguía una larga lista cuyo único nexo era la persona que tenía sentada a su espalda. Altaïr había dado caza a todos y cada uno de los hombres que habían atentado contra el pueblo o Tierra Santa, había salvado vidas eliminando a aquellos que únicamente se alimentaban del temor de los demás. Siempre le había parecido muy presuntuoso que los Asesinos se tomasen la libertad de ser juez, jurado y verdugo de las personas a las que mataban, pero en cierta forma tenía sentido.

«Si yo no le hubiera detenido ahora esos hombres estarían muertos —pensó mientras se movía para estar algo más cómoda—. Quizás debí dejar que los matase».

Lo único que había podido pensar en ese momento era la reacción de Jurian al ver a Altaïr matando a los marineros. Quizás muchos de los que se encontrasen en el barco estarían de acuerdo con la forma de actuar del Asesino, cualquier hombre en su situación habría optado por borrar a quien intentase robarle el honor a su esposa. Pero otros tantos habrían creído que ella les había tentado, como mujer que era habría usado sus malas artes para seducir a los pobres marineros que tan faltos de atención femenina estaban, por eso prefirió detenerle. Si los hubiera matado Jurian hubiera dado parte a los templarios que controlaban el puerto de Acre de tal situación, y ninguno de los dos podía permitirse el lujo de ser perseguido por la ciudad.

Apretó los puños recordando aquello e inspiró hondamente para calmarse. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni el continuo bamboleo del barco conseguía marearla. Había estado gran parte de esa noche dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido en aquella tarde, su comportamiento no había sido en más adecuado bajo ninguna circunstancia pero no tenía ninguna excusa para lo que había hecho. Haber mordido a Altaïr había sido un error que ni siquiera podía entender cómo había llegado a cometer y sus siguientes palabras no que es hubieran mejorado mucho la situación, así que le debía una disculpa por su comportamiento, además de agradecerle adecuadamente haber intercedido cuando estuvo en problemas. No podía ser tan difícil, ¿verdad?

Las horas fueron pasando en la pequeña habitación sin que ninguno de los dos se dirigiera la palabra. El ruido de la parte inferior de la nave empezaba a aumentar considerablemente, los cánticos de la mañana resonaban desde la bodega y los pasos de los monjes por el pasillo eran cada vez más habituales. Ambos se habían acostumbrado a la rutina monástica que se practicaba en aquel barco. Desde antes del alba los religiosos se despertaban realizando una misa justo antes de la salida del sol, casi tan precisa como el canto del gallo.

Aquello hizo que Altaïr se alzó moviendo los hombros con ligereza para desentumecer los músculos, puesto que dentro de poco alguno de los monjes llamaría a la puerta para avisarle de que subiera a la cubierta. Él mismo había elegido estar presente para ver con sus propios ojos que se cumplía lo pactado, ser confiado no estaba en su naturaleza y menos si se trataban de templarios. Al notar que el Asesino se movió la inglesa de dio la vuelta para observarle. Él no solía ponerse de pie a menos que supiera que alguien iba a entrar.

—¿Has oído algo? —preguntó consiguiendo que él la mirase con algo de sorpresa al ver que le había dirigido la palabra.

—No —respondió con sencillez.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te levantas? No es propio en ti. —Altaïr tenía extrañas manías, pero siempre que podía permanecía sentado vigilando la puerta, jamás se ponía en pie sin razón.

El sarraceno la miró detenidamente, era cierto que le había dicho que al alba esos hombres serían castigados, pero en ningún momento le comentó que le llamarían para ello. Él desvió la mirada hacia la puerta intentando averiguar si alguien se encontraba cerca.

—Jurian dijo que me avisaría cuando empezase si quería estar presente —contestó—. Dentro de poco amanecerá, así que no creo que tarden mucho en venir.

La inglesa se quedó quieta en su lugar procesando las palabras. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de fruncir el ceño para luego levantarse dejando caer la raída manta a un lado. Parecía disgustada, pero el Asesino no parecía entender el por qué.

—¿Qué te avisaría? —volvió a preguntar—. ¿Sólo a ti? —inquirió en un tono bastante grave.

Él se la quedó mirando, no había creído en ningún momento que ella quisiera estar presente cuando castigaran a esos hombres pero ahora que lo pensaba tenía sentido. María no era de las que se quedaban a un lado esperando que los demás actuasen, siempre quería estar en la escena principal y siendo ella la principal afectada de la situación era totalmente lógico que quisiera ir también a cubierta.

—No me comentó nada sobre ti —repuso—, aunque no creo que tenga ninguna objeción en ello.

Esas palabras parecieron tranquilizar a María bastante. Vio como abría los puños, los cuales habían permanecido cerrados, como si así liberase la tensión. No era nada extraño asistir a castigos o ejecuciones públicas. Desde los ladrones hasta los peores criminales eran reprendidos siempre frente a la multitud, era parte de la sociedad en la que vivían y tanto hombres como mujeres asistían a estos con regularidad.

Altaïr la miró fijamente, percatándose de que, aunque estaba menos pálida que los días anteriores, unas pequeñas ojeras reposaban bajo sus ojos. Sabía que no había podido dormir, su respiración aquella noche nunca había llegado a ser la acompasada a la que se había acostumbrado durante el viaje. La venda seguía rodeando antebrazo, seguramente en un par de días la herida estaría prácticamente curada, al igual que los pequeños cortes de su rostro. Al menos si no volvía a golpear con sus puños desnudos las paredes.

Ante la ligera atención recibida por el Asesino María simplemente se giró con el ceño fruncido, sentirse observada era algo que nunca le había gustado. Llamar la atención demasiado era algo que nunca había pretendido, aunque con su sola presencia conseguía más de la que quería. Había veces que Altaïr la miraba con sutileza, casi como si quisiera únicamente saber que continuaba respirando, pero otras veces era una mirada tan profunda y general que era imposible no sentirse incómoda al ser observada con tanta atención. Ella sabía a qué se debía esto, su aspecto debía de parecer lamentable. Los cortes en su rostro eran visibles, además de que aún tenía sangre seca en sus ropas, más que una mujer debía parecer alguien salido de un combate callejero.

Iba a decir algo, preguntarle por qué la miraba de esa manera, pero un sonido seco interrumpió esa idea. Provenía de la puerta, la cual se abrió con lentitud dejando ver al joven monje que siempre les visitaba, Amis, sin su típica sonrisa en el rostro. Inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo y terminó de abrir la puerta completamente para poder verlos a ambos.

—El hermano Jurian me ha pedido que les avise de que ya pueden subir a la cubierta —dijo con tono sosegado. Movió la cabeza para mirar directamente a la inglesa que continuaba de pie al lado de la esquina—. También me ha dicho que no es necesario que usted suba, lo que menos desea es incomodarla con la idea de tener que ver de nuevo a esos salvajes.

Aunque la propuesta estaba planeada claramente para prevenir malos recuerdos a María esta sólo se le quedó mirando agachando con ligereza la cabeza, adoptando una pose casi sumisa.

—Creo que si viera cómo esos hombres reciben su castigo con mis propios ojos podría tranquilizarme al ver que Dios dicta sentencia —aseguró con voz serena, la misma que ponía cuando debía tratar con los religiosos—. Gracias por lo dicho, pero subiré junto con mi esposo.

Amis la miró torciendo el gesto, estaba seguro que más de una mujer agradecería el hecho de no tener que asistir a aquello, sin embargo María parecía estar completamente decidida en observa en grotesco espectáculo que pronto se desarrollaría en cubierta. Inclinó la cabeza y salió de la habitación dejando a ambos solos. Altaïr escuchó un escueto suspiro lanzado por su acompañante que se adelantó un par de pasos colocándose a una distancia prudente del Asesino.

—Vamos —dijo con voz firme haciendo que él asintiera.

Durante esos días el paseo desde el pasillo hasta la cubierta se le había hecho corto. Después de estar completamente encerrada poder salir de ahí y caminar era una liberación, consiguiendo que no tuviera en cuenta el tiempo que se tardaba de ir de un lugar a otro. Caminaron juntos, ella apenas un par de pasos detrás de él hasta llegar al inicio de las escaleras, desde ahí se podía ver que el cielo ya se había colorado de un maravilloso tono azulado. Inspiró hondamente, pudiendo oler de nuevo aquel aroma a salitre que tanto le gustaba, sería la última vez que lo experimentase antes de su llegada a Acre, o al menos eso esperaba.

Empezaron a subir por las escaleras llegando a oír en la lejanía el eco de las gaviotas. Al llegar a la cubierta pudo ver algo que durante todos estos días no había podido vislumbrar, en el horizonte una fina sombra de diferentes colores podía verse surgiendo de entre las aguas. Un magnífico torreón podía verse completamente erguido, siendo éste el fiel guardián del puerto de Acre. Había creído que no llegarían por lo menos hasta el medio día, pero parecía haberse equivocado en sus cálculos.

Giró la cabeza centrándose en las personas que se encontraban ahí junto a ella. Jurian estaba al lado del capitán sosteniendo un rosario mientras rezaba en silencio, al fondo podía ver a un muchacho apoyado junto el timón, al parecer esperando que empezase todo aquello. Siguió a Altaïr que se colocó a una distancia prudente del monje, el cual inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo. Ambos respondieron y se pusieron de espaldas al mar, observando directamente el hueco de la escalera donde comenzaban a escucharse varias a voces.

De ahí salieron al menos cuatro hombres sosteniendo a los dos marineros que la habían atacado, para su sorpresa ninguno de los dos traía puesta su camisa. Uno de ellos tenía una venda tapándole la mano, mientras que el corte de su rostro permanecía abierto pero no sangraba como el día anterior. Detrás de éstos aparecieron Amis y otro monje, los cuales también llevaban rosarios en las manos a los cuales no les estaban dando uso. María se puso firme inspirando hondamente, no iba a permitir que su presencia le afectase lo más mínimo. Allí los únicos que debían de tener miedo de algo eran ellos.

Dejaron a ambos marinos de rodillas frente al capitán, el cual sacó una extensa vara de al menos metro y medio de su espalda. En el Temple usaban una especie de fusta para impartir disciplina sobre aquellos que se salían del camino o cometían algún error grave, la máxima sentencia era la muerte pero esta únicamente se la adjudicaba aquel que fuera tan necio como para desertar. La expresión de los hombres era totalmente diferente, el primero que había atacado a la inglesa mantenía el ceño fruncido junto con una hosca expresión, sin embargo al otro le temblaba el labio y miraba de un lado para otro como si buscase una forma de escapar de ese lugar. Pero no había salida alguna, al menos no para ellos.

El capitán se movió con lentitud, hasta colocarse detrás de los hombres. María clavó sus ojos en cada uno de sus movimientos, intentando no sonreír ante lo que venía a continuación. ¿Qué iban a pensar de ella si sonreía ante tal acto? Si fuera en tierra firme no le importaría mostrar la satisfacción que esa situación le provocaba, pero ahí debía ser cauta. El sol ya comenzaba a despuntar en el este, justo sobre la ciudad. Y en aquel momento la vara que sostenía el capitán cayó justamente en medio de la espalda del primer hombre que sólo soltó un gruñido de molestia.

Así continuaron los golpes, uno tras otro, arañando y marcando sin piedad la espalda del marinero. Se podían ver pequeñas gotas de sangre aparecer debido a las astillas que seguramente se habrían clavado, pero ningún grito salía de los labios del hombre. La inglesa apretó los labios, teniendo que morderse la lengua para evitar sonreír, hubiera preferido que gritase, sentir el dolor a flor de piel al igual que la humillación que estaba sufriendo. Sin embargo no parecía querer soltar más que ligeros gemidos cada vez que la vara chocaba contra sus nuevas heridas. Al final, cuando el golpe número veinte fue realizado pudo ver cómo las marcas rojas se encontraban superpuestas una sobre otras. Movió sus labios lentamente, pero no llegó a sonreír ante ello. No estaba satisfecha del todo, no hasta sentir ese pavor que ella había tenido que soportar y la vergüenza de padecerlo.

Los labios del otro hombre continuaban temblando, parecía estar rezando en voz baja y sus ojos se encontraban cristalinos, como si fuera a llorar en cualquier momento. Vio como Amis junto con el otro monje se llevaban al otro marinero a un lado, poniéndola unas vendas húmedas en los cortes. Era muy propio de ellos ser misericordiosos incluso con aquellos que no se lo merecían, pero no podía juzgarlos por ser así, era su labor atender al herido por muy bastardo que este fuera.

Un alarido llamó su atención, haciendo que girase la cabeza para ver de dónde provenía. El capitán acababa de darle el primer golpe al otro marinero, que no parecía soportar tan bien como el otro el dolor. Estaba completamente arrodillado, apoyando sus manos maniatadas en el suelo mientras se podía oír un quedo llanto, muy sutil pero suficiente. Otro fuerte azote se estrelló justo encima del anterior, volviendo a conseguir que el joven chillase y entonces, María, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa victoriosa ante la situación que estaba observando.

_**Continuará…**_

**No, no es que María sea sádica, es que se siente bien consigo misma al ver que se hace justicia. Este capítulo ha sido algo más largo que los anteriores debido a toda la narración que os he proporcionado, espero que no os haya resultado muy tedioso, mucha gente prefiere una lectura más amena antes de leerse grandes narraciones (yo la primera), pero me ha gustado como ha quedado el capítulo en sí. Por cierto, muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis leído el capítulo. Me habéis enviado tantos review en el anterior que voy a tener que contestaros a la mayoría por MP si no quiero que gran parte de este capítulo sean mis humildes agradecimientos a vosotros, adorados lectores. Por cierto, ¡en el siguiente capítulo por fin tierra! María estará en una nube nada más pisar tierra, os lo aseguro. Aunque también, como Altaïr dice, será la despedida final entre ellos (pero todos sabemos que no será así), lo interesante será cómo se volverán a juntar.  
**

**En fin, como siempre es un placer escribir para vosotros. Me anima mucho ver la cantidad de gente que me sigue y que cada vez son más. **

**StarkValentino, un nuevo lector ¡muchas gracias por el comentario! La verdad es que hice la historia para conocer más a María, que de la pobre se sabe tan poco… No creo que tengas que matarme personalmente, que siempre actualizo al menos una vez al mes. Y eso de que estés en España no tranquiliza, que yo también soy de ahí y podrías encontrarme xD.**

**Itzel, ¡muchísimas gracias por leer Cautiva! Es mi primer gran logro de Assassin's Creed y espero que éste sea el segundo. Vaya, me admiras, eso es nuevo. Siempre intento ser lo más realista posible, porque es lo que le da vida a una historia. Bueno, no vas a tener que esperar tanto para leer el nuevo capítulo, suelo actualizar a finales de mes y por lo general los capítulos suelen ser más o menos extensos, así que espero no decepcionarte. Sobre María la pobre yo tampoco sé cómo reaccionaría yo, sólo puedo imaginarlo e intentar ser lo más fiel que puedo al personaje. De nuevo, ¡muchísimas gracias por el review! Cuando te hagas cuenta, por favor, deja el comentario desde ella para que así pueda responderte por MP.**

** M. Bovary, ¡ves! ¡Sabía que alguien creería que se habían besado! Pero es muy pronto para ello apenas llevan tres semanas juntos, que nazca el amor en una situación de conflicto es posible, pero demasiado pronto para la pareja de oro. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, en el próximo ya dejamos el barco y aparece algo mejor, ¡Acre!**

**Carmillau, ¡muchas gracias por leerme! Al parecer no te puedo enviar un MP como al resto de la gente, así que te pongo la contestación aquí. Deberías decirme quien te recomendó mi fic para darle las gracias por hacerme gratis esta publicidad, la verdad es que me alegra mucho que alguien esté tan entusiasmado con mi historia como para que le digan a otros que la lean. Gracias por leer el capítulo y espero con total sinceridad que te haya gustado y que esa desazón que tenías en el pecho se haya eliminado. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Espero con total sinceridad que el capítulo os haya gustado, el mes que viene me será algo más difícil actualizar a tiempo (tengo exámenes hasta el 3 de Julio), aunque intentaré hacerlo. Tened un poco de paciencia. De nuevo muchas gracias a todos los que me dejáis mensajes y también a mis queridos lectores fantasmas que me siguen desde: México, España, Chile, Argentina, Estados Unidos, Venezuela, Polonia, Alemania, Nicaragua, Perú, Islandia y Costa Rica. ¡Muchas gracias por sus visitas y espero que este capítulo les haya gustado igual que el anterior!**


	11. Acre

**¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Quizás os sorprenda que haya actualizado hoy, pero es un regalo que quería haceros. Hoy es mi cumpleaños y aún tengo exámenes que realizar (sí, por desgracia todavía me quedan dos), pero en este día quería compartir este capítulo con todos vosotros que me seguís fielmente todos los meses. En este capítulo e indagado en algo que en mi mente lo veo con claridad pero no he indagado mucho en capítulos anteriores, los idiomas. Para mí está muy claro cuando cambian de idioma durante la lectura (obviamente yo lo veo desarrollarse en mi mente mucho antes) pero es algo que no he compartido aquí, así que tenéis un pequeño aporte más de este mundo que he creado. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y espero que os guste!**

**Acre**

_**Noviembre de 1191 d.C. **_

San Juan de Acre se alzaba como una urbe majestuosa de cara al mar. Sus gruesas murallas la rodeaban por completo, siendo éstas controladas por los diversos guardias que estaban apostados en diferentes tramos. Los Templarios se habían hecho con la ciudad meses atrás, convirtiéndola en la nueva capital del reino de Jerusalén.

Acre estaba bajo el mando de Conrado de Montferrat, quién después de la muerte de su padre había decidido ir hasta la ciudad para velar su cuerpo personalmente, autoproclamándose su nuevo guardián. Era la única adquisición que los templarios habían conseguido hasta la fecha de Tierra Santa, varias veces se había intentado sitiar Jerusalén sin éxito, siendo esto motivo de burla por parte de los sarracenos. Aunque la toma de Acre fue considerado el primer paso para una nueva reconquista de la zona, las fuerzas se habían ido perdiendo poco a poco.

El extraño clima era algo que jugaba en contra de los extranjeros. Siendo intrusos en aquella tierra las estrategias para combatir al intenso calor eran ineficaces y muchos jóvenes soldados morían durante las campañas más por insolaciones que por las heridas. Ese era el principal motivo que había provocado que las fuerzas invasoras hubiesen sido casi mermadas, quedando poco más de la mitad de los soldados que iniciaron aquella reconquista. Además, estaba el hecho de que la gran mayoría había optado por el camino fácil tras la tregua entre el rey Ricardo y Salah Al'din, decidiendo regresar nuevamente al continente, deshonrados debido al poco éxito que la campaña por la toma de Tierra Santa había tenido. Sólo algunas pequeñas guarniciones habían permanecido allí, dispersas en las pocas ciudades que continuaban siendo de dominio cristiano.

Desde el barco María podía observar con total claridad aquel majestuoso paisaje, centrando sus pensamientos en el tiempo que había pasado custodiando las puertas de Acre. Después de Trípoli ese sitio era donde más había permanecido, una inmensa ciudad que casi fue reducida a cenizas debido a los incendios provocados durante el asedio. Tras aquello sus recuerdos eran confusos, inconexos. Llantos, gritos, sangre y fuego se mezclaban dando como resultado la matanza en la entrada sur. El aceite hirviendo, el hierro fundido, aquel pestilente olor que nunca podría olvidar… Ese día perdió mucho más de todo lo que habría podido ganar en la guerra.

—No hay misericordia para los pecadores… —pronunció con voz queda mientras dirigía la mirada hacia lo alto del faro que custodiaba el puerto.

Esas palabras eran muy ciertas, o al menos lo suficiente como para que las sintiera clavarse lentamente en su pecho cada vez que las decía.

Un grito, seguido de una retahíla de súplicas, llenó el ambiente consiguiendo que la inglesa pusiera una mueca. Se giró para ver la persona que estaba provocando tal escándalo: era el joven marinero que había sido azotado en último lugar. Sus lamentos se habían escuchado minutos antes, haciendo que no pudiera sentirse más que satisfecha por lo que ocurría delante de ella. Él había acabado llorando con la frente y los codos apoyados en el suelo, rogando a Dios que ese sufrimiento terminase lo más pronto posible. Cuando el último latigazo chocó contra la maltrecha espalda soltó algo parecido a un aullido, un gemido lastimero cargado de dolor que hizo que por un segundo casi sintiese lástima de él. Casi.

«Los culpables merecen ser castigados —pensó con crudeza. La sonrisa que había adornado su rostro desde que el marinero empezó a gritar se evaporó, dejando paso a una mirada llena de indiferencia—. Ni siquiera merecen mi desprecio».

Amis junto a otro monje habían estado lavando las heridas de los hombres con paños y agua salada. El primero había conseguido aguantar el dolor de una manera formidable, no había llegado a oír súplicas o gemidos mientras lo curaban bastante lejos de ella, pero el otro muchacho seguía soltando alaridos que cada cierto tiempo alarmaban a los que aún permanecían en la cubierta. Jurian parecía bastante afectado mientras hablaba con Altaïr y le dirigía una mirada nerviosa a María, la cual después de que todo terminase se había girado para poder contemplar la inmensa figura de la ciudad.

Aquel sitio conseguía sacar los peores recuerdos que tenía de esa tierra, cosas que preferiría olvidar para siempre, expulsarlas de su mente y así poder liberarse de todos los fantasmas que la perseguían. Pero era un sueño imposible, sus actos no podrían borrarse nunca, los espectros que la atormentaban mientras dormían tenían todo el derecho a vivir en sus pesadillas.

Lanzó un suspiro cerrando ligeramente los ojos, fijándose entonces en el sarraceno. Altaïr estaba con los brazos cruzados escuchando atentamente las palabras de Jurian, éste gesticulaba de forma lenta cada palabra que decía, consiguiendo que su cara se plagara de arrugas. El Asesino permanecía erguido, asintiendo algunas veces ante el monólogo que estaba interpretando el monje y contestando con frases cortas o algún que otro monosílabo. Aquello provocó que una pequeña sonrisa adornase el rostro de María.

«Sigue cumpliendo lo que le dije —pensó—. Su francés no es malo, pero si hablase más rápido se le notaría más el acento».

Si había algo que Altaïr dominaba casi a la perfección eran los idiomas. No había escuchado a muchos más asesinos aparte de la vez que estuvo encerrada en su guarida de Acre. Entre ellos hablaban árabe, el cual podía comprender ya que después de pasar más de un año en Tierra Santa, para poder interrogar a los ciudadanos, uno debía saber al menos defenderse en esa lengua. Su pronunciación era fuerte y algo tosca, pero entendible; sin embargo él hablaba inglés, francés y árabe con total fluidez. La entonación era algo que no podía evitar, al igual que Jurian, que aunque hablase en francés su acento era cerrado, muy parecido al que solían tener los caballeros teutónicos.

Durante todo el viaje que había transcurrido cambiaban de idioma casi constantemente, eso era lo que le había ayudado a mejorar algo de su árabe al tener que defenderse sola en Chipre. Pero siempre que estaban ellos solos él iniciaba la conversación en inglés, algo que en cierta forma agradecía. Tal vez ese era uno de los factores por los que estar con Altaïr era cómodo y casi familiar. Pocos caballeros usaban directamente el inglés para hablar debido a que el idioma oficial del Temple era el francés, aún así pequeños núcleos de soldados que pertenecían a una región solían hablar entre ellos en su lengua natal.

Agachó la cabeza mirándose los pies. Aún no había hablado con el Asesino sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior, su reacción había sido exagerada además de errática, eso lo sabía. Y lo que le había dicho era algo de lo que se lamentaba, ya que él no tenía la culpa de que esos bastardo la hubieran agredido; él incluso la había protegido y ayudado. Eso debería haber sido lo único que tendría que habérsele pasado por la mente al tenerlo cerca, no aquel ataque del que no había sido partícipe.

«Cuando bajemos del barco se lo diré. —Alzó la vista para poder observarle—. Le debo demasiado como para no poder agradecerle algo tan obvio».

Al terminar de azotar a los marineros el capitán había ordenado al timonel poner rumbo al puerto, por lo que en apenas una media hora por fin llegaría a su destino. Inspiró hondamente y se separó de la barandilla, caminando con lentos pasos hasta donde estaba Jurian aún hablando con Altaïr. Al ver que se acercaba calló durante un momento haciendo un ligero gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo, esto hizo que el Asesino girase un poco el rostro para ver a la recién llegada, aunque en el suyo se podía ver algo parecido a la frustración.

—Espero que tomar un poco el aire la haya aliviado —comentó en monje—. Su marido me ha dicho que no se encontraba bien debido a este desafortunado espectáculo. —Movió la cabeza de forma negativa—. No soy partidario de los castigos corporales, la verdad, pero hay veces que cuando los hombres se comportan como animales han de ser tratado como tales.

Miró de reojo a Altaïr que sólo sonrió con ligereza haciendo que ella casi alzara una ceja ante ese nimio gesto que por un segundo le pareció infantil. Era cierto que nada más terminar de dar el último golpe se había vuelto para admirar el paisaje, pero no había podido llegar a pensar que su acción habría obligado al sarraceno a mentir. Una esposa habría esperado al lado de su marido, pero ella se había marchado, dejándolo en evidencia. Que hubiese podido crear una mentira tan rápidamente dada la situación era algo que no se habría esperado de él.

—Gracias por su interés, ya estoy mejor —pronunció con lentitud—. Me gustaría bajar a nuestra cámara para así poder recoger nuestras pertenencias, creo que dentro de poco llegaremos a tierra.

—Sí, no tardaremos en llegar a la ciudad —respondió—. Iré a hablar con el resto de nuestra compañía sobre ello, si me disculpan. —Hizo una ligera inclinación con la cabeza antes de irse directo a las escaleras.

Siguió con la mirada al monje quien se detuvo junto a Amis, el cual estaba ayudando a ponerse en pie a uno de los marineros mientras lo agarraba por el brazo, colocándoselo por encima del hombro. Aquello produjo que pusiera una mueca y rápidamente desviara la vista hacia el sarraceno, que seguía con esa pequeña sonrisa que casi rozaba la culpabilidad infantil; era un gesto demasiado extraño de ver en su rostro como para pasarlo desapercibido.

—Has mentido —dijo en voz baja María haciendo que él asintiera.

—No he podido hacer otra cosa, tu comportamiento ha dejado mucho que desear —expresó con algo parecido al humor—. No es el que se esperaría de una mujer cristiana, pero no ha sido algo demasiado grave.

Se oyó a la inglesa chasquear la lengua haciendo que enarcase una de sus cejas a la par que clavaba sus claros ojos en él. Altaïr tuvo que contenerse para que su sonrisa no aumentase, que ella se exasperase era una de las pocas cosas que se podía permitir hacer antes de llegar a tierra. Le gustaba mucho el gesto de contrariedad que ponía siempre que ocurría algún hecho que la pusiera en clara evidencia, ella misma le había dicho que tenía que comportarse como un buen peregrino por su seguridad en el barco y lo había cumplido. Aunque el papel que había desempeñado María había sido casi impecable, de no ser por éste último acto que había llamado la atención de Jurian más de lo necesario.

—No creo que haya sido una conducta inadecuada tampoco —se defendió cruzando los brazos—. Simplemente no quería seguir viendo eso, ellos han recibido su merecido y, aunque me parece que ha sido menor de lo que tenía que haber sido, estoy satisfecha —sentenció.

Aquello supuso un pequeño alivio para el Asesino. El comportamiento casi taciturno de María la noche anterior y durante la corta mañana le había creado cierto desconcierto, verla responder de esa forma a su querella significaba que ya se encontraba mejor. Ladeó la cabeza para constatar que los marineros castigados ya habían dejado la cubierta junto con los monjes que los habían atendido. Ahí únicamente se encontraban un par de marinos en la proa atando unos cabos, el timonel que no había parado de bostezar durante todo lo que llevaba de día y ellos.

—Eso no quita que tu comportamiento no haya sido normal, María —repuso, consiguiendo que ella le lanzase una mirada inquisidora.

Estiró el brazo indicando las escaleras y, sin esperar a que le respondiese, comenzó a caminar. Pensar que pronto llegarían a Acre hacía que indagase en cómo iba a conseguir salir del barco sin que los guardias templarios lo notasen, puesto que sus ropas no eran para nada parecidas a las de aquellos monjes, por lo que no podría camuflarse entre ellos con facilidad. La opción más factible era bajar del navío de otra forma, a él no le resultaría difícil salir de la zona usando los pivotes que los marineros usaban para amarrar sus pequeños botes, pero eso significaría dejar a María mucho antes de lo previsto.

Dudaba bastante que algún regimiento templario hubiera llegado a Acre después de lo ocurrido en Chipre, seguramente sólo estarían los escoltas que se habían quedado en la ciudad cuando él capturó a María. Ella no debía correr ningún peligro junto a ellos, o al menos eso esperaba.

—Te ves pensativo —comentó la inglesa al terminar de bajar el último escalón—, ¿hay algo que te preocupa?

La miró de reojo, ¿debía o no debía hablarle de sus temores? Obviamente no quería que la apresaran nada más bajar del barco y no quería arriesgarse a que eso ocurriese, pero ¿qué otra opción quedaba? María no tenía la misma habilidad que él para la escalada, no podría seguirlo si usaba el mismo camino. Apretó los labios, no quería mentirle sobre ese tema, así que lo mejor era decirle lo que pensaba sobre el asunto.

—¿Has pensado cómo vamos a bajar del barco sin llamar la atención? —preguntó directamente—. Los guardias del muelle nos reconocerán, a los dos —puntuó.

María se le quedó mirando durante unos segundos, adelantó su mano mesándose el mentón mientras continuaba caminando hacia el camarote. Era cierto que a ella la conocían en Acre. Lo primero que tendría que hacer al llegar sería encontrar alguna forma de pasar desapercibida, pero lo que planteaba Altaïr era algo en lo que no había pensado. Aunque los asesinos fueran expertos en confundirse entre el gentío el muelle no era un lugar muy concurrido, sólo marineros y guardias solían estar por la zona, al igual que algún que otro comerciante dispuesto a malvender sus productos.

Cada barco nuevo que atracaba allí era inspeccionado, Sibrand había llevado un control estricto de los navíos que entraban y salían de ahí. Nadie podía negarse a dicho registro debido a que si deseaba vender su mercancía o comerciar con la ciudad tenía que permanecer allí. No había ningún puerto más cerca igual de grande que el de Acre; por eso era tan importante estratégicamente: la entrada de recursos por mar era una gran fuente de riquezas para la ciudad. Al menos cuando no se encontraba en permanente guerra.

—Conrado no es tan disciplinado como lo era Sibrand —habló en voz baja abriendo la puerta del habitáculo, observando que a su alrededor no hubiera nadie más—. Normalmente se realizan registros de los barcos, supongo que lo sabrás.

Giró la cabeza para ver como el Asesino asentía ante eso. Tenían suficientes espías por la ciudad como para saber cuáles eran los hábitos de los soldados en ciertas zonas, sobre todo si éstas estaban fuertemente vigiladas. Los cambios de guardia siempre eran los momentos más vulnerables, por lo que eran los que aprovechaban la gran mayoría de las veces para entrar en áreas vigiladas.

—La mayoría de los barcos que se registran son comerciales, éste es un barco templario, así que no creo que suban a inspeccionarlo —meditó. Alzó la vista mirando el techo, el cual crujía ligeramente debido a las pisadas en la superficie—. Sin embargo nos estarán esperando, son parte de las facciones del Temple al fin y al cabo. Geoffroy de Donjon permanecerá en el hospital, así que si nos encontramos con algunos guardias no serán más de media docena.

Sería una pequeña escolta, el mínimo que podía permitirse dirigir algún rango superior para llevar a los monjes sin peligro de ser increpados durante el recorrido por pobres o los borrachos que solían abundar por las zonas pesqueras. A ella la conocían gran parte de los templarios de ahí, incluso había entrenado con los más jóvenes que apenas podían sostener una espada en alta para que pudieran algún día convertirse en caballeros. Sería muy difícil que nadie la reconociera, lo más seguro era bajar cuando todos se hubieran marchado con el resto de la guardia.

—Podríamos esperar hasta que los llevaran fuera del puerto, aunque dado todo lo que deben sacar de la bodega eso puede llevar unas horas —razonó—. Y supongo que Jurian y Amis nos alentarían a continuar nuestro viaje de peregrinación con la mayor de las prisas, o al menos para que encontremos un hospedaje rápidamente.

Después de decir aquello hizo una mueca, tampoco podían bajar del barco antes de llegar a tierra, sería peligroso y alguien cayendo por la borda llamaría mucho la atención. Además estaba Altaïr; los templarios reconocerían enseguida a un asesino nada más verlo. ¿Qué opción tenían? No parecía haber alguna situación factible para poder salir del puerto sin montar un escándalo o una persecución, y no sabía cual prefería.

—No se me ocurren más opciones —susurró con voz queda. Resignarse a ser nuevamente perseguida no era algo en lo que hubiera pensado mientras viajaba—. Como no haya alguna pelea o se monte una revuelta que distraiga a los guardias no creo que pueda bajar de este barco nunca, y eso no me hace gracia.

Esas palabras fueron pronunciadas en un tono que casi hizo sonreír al Asesino, era casi como un reproche infantil. Tan sincero y directo como todo lo que ella solía decir, pero no por ello menos cierto. María conocía mucho mejor que él el funcionamiento del puerto de Acre, sin embargo para ellos siempre la forma más segura de introducirse en este había sido durante la noche, como hicieron la vez que la capturó a ella. Casi podía recordar aquella incursión con nostalgia, aunque pronto fue borrado de sus pensamientos debido a una pequeña idea que había surgido tras aquella pueril queja.

Si había alguna especie de altercado fuera los guardias correrían a intentar detener al causante de dicho suceso; una especie de distracción que haría pasar desapercibida a María en medio del gentío. Lo que menos deseaba Altaïr era que ella terminase en manos de los templarios, y menos después de haberlo ayudado en Limassol. Prácticamente le había revelado uno de los mayores secretos del Temple: la localización del archivo; poniendo así su vida en peligro. Lo último que quería era que por aquella decisión su vida fuera marcada para siempre.

—Creo que ya sé cómo podemos bajar del barco —dijo el Asesino en voz alta ganándose toda la atención de la inglesa.

Altaïr era bueno maquinando ideas, pensar en situaciones límites debía de ser una habilidad que había adquirido después de muchos años viviendo de aquella forma. Después de oír detalladamente su plan se quedó meditando. Una idea bastante sencilla, quizás demasiado para las grandes estrategias que ella habría pensado si hubiera tenido más tiempo. Era eso o quedarse casi atrapada en aquel camarote durante varias horas que no estaba dispuesta a desperdiciar. Asintió con ligereza para luego agacharse y recoger su hatillo, que había permanecido casi escondido entre la paja seca durante gran parte del camino.

La idea era simple. Él estaba acostumbrado a introducirse en los lugares templarios de manera sigilosa, la misma forma que servía para subir en este caso sería usada para bajar del barco. Utilizaría los pivotes donde los botes estaban atados para llegar hasta las plataformas del muelle, crear una distracción el tiempo suficiente para que ella saliera del navío sin llamar la atención de los templarios. Después de aquello Altaïr despistaría a los guardias y se encontrarían en la salida del puerto. Un plan bastante sencillo, aunque María sabía que cualquier variación podía cambiar aquella maniobra y tener que improvisar. Sin embargo el sarraceno parecía haberlo pensado en todo, su forma de explicarlo era rápida además de concreta, como si estuviera acostumbrado a realizar planes así constantemente.

«Está acostumbrado —se dijo a sí misma—. Si no tuviera una mente tan fugaz ahora estaría muerto».

Si alguien le hubiera dicho hacía un par de semanas que confiaría en una treta para escapar de un sitio que había sido realizado por un Asesino le tacharía de mentiroso. Pero ahí estaba ella, permaneciendo a su lado dispuesta a acatar su plan al pie de la letra. Confiaba en su buen juicio.

«Quién me diría que me acabaría fiando de su palabra —pensó con una leve sonrisa—. Que acabaría confiando en él».

Esa era una de las cosas que más la desconcertaba. Se había apegado demasiado a Altaïr, más de lo que quería admitir. En el Temple la cercanía y camaradería era algo que escaseaba, nunca había tenido un amigo al que contarle sus penas, lo más parecido había sido Sibrand. Y aún así el sarraceno era mucho más próximo a ella de lo que había sido el caballero teutónico. Quizás debido a las circunstancias: habían estado a punto de morir en un mismo lugar, se habían enfrentado a enemigos juntos, habían hablado durante horas llegando así a conocerse mejor. Pero cuando terminase aquella farsa sería el momento de la despedida, un adiós que le dolía mucho antes de haber pronunciado las palabras.

«Siempre es difícil alejarse de aquello a lo que te sientes apegado. —Durante un instante la visión de los bosques de su tierra natal la invadieron—. Dejar ir a aquello que ha sido importante».

—¿María?

La voz de Altaïr sacó a la inglesa de sus pensamientos, haciendo que pegase un pequeño respingón, girando rápidamente la cabeza para encarar los ambarinos ojos del Asesino. Parecía casi preocupado y ella se dio prisa en carraspear en voz alta moviendo la mano de un lado para otro.

—Perdón, estaba pensando en tonterías —respondió intentando parecer calmada, aunque su sentía como los latidos de su corazón hacían vibrar su pecho—. ¿Qué me decías?

Aquello en lo que había estado dándole vueltas era una tontería, no debía pensar en eso en esos instantes y menos cuando estaban a punto de salir de allí. Tratando de mantener su respiración lenta mientras que las pulsaciones hacían que su cuerpo casi temblara. No era el momento para lamentar despedidas que aún no habían sido, de pensar en hechos pasados o de indagar en preocupaciones innecesarias.

«No pienses en eso. —Tragó saliva—. Mantente firme y no pienses en eso».

Altaïr la seguía mirando, así que tuvo que recurrir a toda su concentración en poder mirarle a los ojos sin que su cuerpo la traicionase. Éste le hizo un leve gesto indicando a la puerta, al salir de la habitación no habría vuelta atrás. Apretó los puños con fuerza, agarrando fuertemente su hatillo mientras se lo ataba a la cintura. Estaba preparada.

_**Continuará…**_

**¡Ah! Aquí debo ser completamente sincera con todos, no tenía planeado que el capítulo terminase aquí, ¿por qué lo ha hecho entonces? Porque si desarrollaba como quería la escena de acción que viene después me quedarían muy amplia, quizás demasiado para lo que viene siendo el capítulo. Aún así no sería el final del capítulo, porque tenía pensado otras cosas que añadirle, pero como siempre la extensión me juega malas pasadas y aunque sé que gran parte de vosotros preferís leer algo con una extensión apropiada yo soy más conservadora en ese sentido. Si quiero redactar una escena de acción prefiero que tenga movimiento, que su ritmo sea bueno. Si lo hacía en este capítulo quedaría acelerado y sin ningún tipo de matiz, de ahí el cambio. ¡Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Como nuevamente he tenido muchos review (que por cierto, ¡gracias por todos!). Contestaré aquí a los que no tienen cuenta y el resto por MP, pero de verdad me alegro que a todos os guste la historia y que le tengáis tanto cariño. **

**Itzel, me alegra que te gustase el capítulo, espero que con este te sientas igual. María simplemente está satisfecha de que se hace justicia, no la que ella querría que se impartiese pero justicia a fin de cuentas. Me alegra que te gusten las partes de Altaïr, es tan difícil describir su personalidad, porque no es bueno expresando sus emociones. ¡Gracias por decir que narro bien! Siempre intento dar lo máximo en cada capítulo.**

**Peule, ¡oh, mi lectora desaparecida! Siento mucho lo de tu pc, pero bueno así has podido leer más de esta historia en menos tiempo. ¡Claro que seguiré actualizando! Siempre que algo de fuerza mayor no me lo impida. Aún queda mucho para que esto sea un fic que se centre en el romance, mientras tanto sigamos leyendo cómo se desarrolla la trama en sí. ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!**

**ChappyDB, ¡me alegra mucho encontrar nuevos lectores en los comentarios que me dejáis! Es muy emocionante. De verdad, me alegra muchísimo ver que hay gente que me lee todos los meses desde sitios tan lejanos para mi como es Argentina. Esta pareja tengo la sensación de que está muy poco explotada, porque si busco en otros idiomas encuentro poquísimas cosas de ellos. Intentaré continuarlo siempre que pueda, porque ya sabemos que la vida puede volverse en tu contra, pero mientras siga con mi internet y el word tendrás capítulo asegurado todos los meses. ¡Espero que te haya encantado también este capítulo, gracias por comentar!**

**Sabéis que siempre también me gusta nombrar a mis lectores fantasmas, aquellos que siempre me leen y se mantienen ocultos en la sombras. Así que un fuerte saludo a la gente de: México, España, Chile, Argentina, Perú, Venezuela, Estados Unidos, Nicaragua, Malasia, Italia, Costa Rica y Rusia. De verdad, muchísimas gracias por leer. ¡Espero que les haya gustado y que nos veamos en la próxima actualización!**


End file.
